PERIGO REAL E IMEDIATO
by DWS
Summary: Sam Winchester está no primeiro ano da faculdade, feliz por ter conhecido Jessica e por ter finalmente deixado para trás uma vida de perigos e provações. Não suspeita que existe um monstro em seu encalço e que está em perigo real e imediato.
1. Chapter 1

**Perigo Real e Imediato**

Autor: DWS

* * *

**Sinopse**

Sam Winchester está no primeiro ano da faculdade, feliz por ter conhecido Jessica e por ter finalmente deixado para trás uma vida de perigos e provações. Não suspeita que existe um monstro no seu encalço e que está em perigo real e imediato.

* * *

**Disclamer**

Esta é uma fanfic de Supernatural, maravilhosa criação de Eric Kripke, que espero tenha longa vida na TV (está tendo). Espero estar sendo fiel ao seu universo. Minha intenção ao escrever é apenas entreter os fãs da série enquanto aguardam a transmissão de um novo episódio.

Autorizo o Eric a utilizar os personagens originais criados por mim para essa fic em fics que eventualmente resolva escrever, mas vou cobrar se ele decidir usar o meu roteiro no seriado. Sinto muito, Eric.

* * *

**Notas da história:**

Essa é uma repostagem da minha primeira fic, que tinha originalmente 80 capítulos curtos identificados aqui. Os capítulos originais foram reunidos em exatos 30 capítulos de tamanho médio. Na reedição, foram trocadas palavras, acrescentadas frase ou mesmo parágrafos, mas é basicamente a mesma fic postada no Nyah! de 21.02.2010 a 06.06.2010, que alguns de vocês podem ter lido. No Nyah! sou SWD.

Não tem slash. Lime, no máximo. Sinto muito. No seriado também não tem e todos acompanham e gostam. Acredito que, se derem uma chance, vão gostar. Temos um monstro que devora pessoas, mas tecnicamente não é canibalismo.

A história se passa em um momento anterior à primeira temporada ao seriado, com Samuel estudando em Stanford. É focada no Sam e no John. O Dean entra de enxerido. Mas, é também a história de dois outros irmãos marcados pela tragédia: Ross e Tristan.

* * *

(Cap.1) **Monstro, eu** ?

Olhou-se no espelho. Inevitável a sensação de estranheza com a nova imagem. Mas, estava gostando do que via. Sentia-se bem. Quase feliz. Já conseguia pensar com mais clareza também. Cada vez acontecia mais rápido. As primeiras horas eram de atordoamento, confusão. Depois havia uma harmonização. Uma sobreposição. E, então, tornava-se .. natural.

Caminhou pelo apartamento como se ele fosse seu. Talvez por que agora _fosse seu_. Aquela vida agora era _sua_. E, desta vez, seria diferente. Ele merecia estar ali. Merecia ficar ali, no topo. Ao menos, por um tempo. Até quando quisesse. Até quando agüentasse.

Porque, por mais que tentasse, não agüentava rotina, fosse ela qual fosse. Mesmo uma rotina de prazeres. Gostava de mudanças. Claro, não fosse ele o que era. Mudar era da sua natureza, estava no seu código genético. Não que ele fosse permitir alguém comprovar isso cientificamente.

O apartamento era amplo e bem decorado. Apartamento de um homem solteiro muito bem sucedido. Ficava na melhor área da cidade. Uma cidade efervescente, onde as coisas estavam acontecendo, onde circulava dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Isso atraía gente. Esse era o motivo dele ter ido para aquela cidade. Todo dia mais e mais pessoas chegavam. Um estranho não chamava atenção.

Às vezes, o melhor esconderijo é o meio da multidão. Se uma pessoa desaparece num lugar pequeno, onde todos se conhecem, imediatamente todos ficam alerta. Fica cada vez mais difícil. Numa cidade grande, não. Quem sabe por que uma pessoa desaparece? Quem se preocupa em descobrir?

E aqui, neste lugar, quanto mais próximo ao topo se está, menos se liga para o que o vizinho do apartamento ao lado faz ou deixa de fazer. Vale mais quem se aparenta ser do que quem se realmente é. Todos estão preocupados apenas consigo mesmos. Preocupados apenas em ganhar sempre mais.

Ele, que por muito tempo não tinha nada a perder, agora tem muito a ganhar. Cansou de viver de sobras. De viver com medo. De perambular por lugares escuros e esquecidos. De apenas sobreviver. Queria mais que apenas sobreviver. Queria aproveitar a vida. Ou ele não merecia ter uma vida? Queria apenas caminhar sem medo na luz do dia. Era pedir muito?

E aqui estava, em _San Jose_, entre o sol e o neon.

Fora chegando aos poucos. Um passo de cada vez. Lutando contra o medo. Ainda não se sentia totalmente pronto para circular na luz do dia. Mas, sabia que estava muito perto disto.

O homem tinha um compromisso no dia seguinte bem cedo. Reunião de negócios. Não seria bom que faltasse. Mas, isso ia forçá-lo a falar, a se expor, e as memórias que herdara ainda não estavam consolidadas. Um passo em falso e alguém podia perceber. Era tudo ainda muito recente.

_'_–_ Coragem, homem!_ ' Falou olhando a própria imagem no espelho.

O homem gostava do trabalho que fazia e ele começava a sentir essa empolgação. O homem gostava de comandar essas reuniões, de ser o centro das atenções, de mostrar o quanto era brilhante, e ele começava a gostar da idéia de estar na reunião. O medo estava desaparecendo. Ele estava se tornando mais autoconfiante a cada momento.

Uau! Nunca fora alguém tão autoconfiante assim antes. Uma sensação totalmente nova. Que sensação maravilhosa! Era por isso que gostava do que era. Não se sentia um monstro. Nem um pouco.

Passou pela sua cabeça que foi essa autoconfiança toda que levou o homem a uma morte feia. Seguir um estranho a um quarto de hotel barato podia levar a isso. Como levou. Já começava a ficar difícil ver-se como aquele outro homem. O homem que ele já não era. Jovem, bonito e de aparência inocente. A isca perfeita.

Começava a ver quem fora pelos olhos de quem era agora. E o que via agora era que o dinheiro podia comprar algumas horas de outro jovem bonito de aparência inocente. Seu futuro eu. Percebeu o círculo, mas também percebeu que não poderia evitar. A menos que encontrasse alguém com outros interesses, continuaria a viver em círculos.

A reunião fora um sucesso. O pessoal saiu do escritório direto para a comemoração. O lugar escolhido era próximo, bem transado e ainda na moda. Lembrou de já ter estado lá. Lembrou do jovem barman. Lembrou de ter levado o jovem barman ao apartamento. Duas vezes. De ter saciado outro tipo de fome.

O pessoal do escritório começava a debandar. Os casados nunca podiam ficar até mais tarde. Era por isso que nunca escolhia os casados. Precisaria passar pela difícil prova da intimidade sem ter tido tempo de se preparar. Não era só a mente, também o corpo ainda estaria fluido.

O grupo de calouros da universidade entrou fazendo barulho e atraindo sua atenção. E mais que os outros, chamava atenção um rapaz alto, cabelos escuros, esbanjando felicidade. Era muito jovem, extremamente bonito e parecia a inocência em pessoa. Alguém que qualquer um gostaria de ser. É, ele gostaria de ser aquele rapaz, de sentir aquela felicidade. E o melhor é que ele podia ser aquele rapaz. Era só querer.

Não foi difícil para o metamorfo descobrir o nome do tal rapaz. Sam. Samuel Winchester.

* * *

20.01.2013


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

**(Cap. 2) Sam**

Sam estava feliz como nunca estivera antes. Leve como quem acorda de um pesadelo e descobre que era apenas um sonho ruim e que o dia amanhecera lindo. Os monstros ficaram para trás, na escuridão de onde nunca deveriam ter saído. Era calouro em Stanford. Sentia no rosto a brisa suave do verão. E o mais importante: estava apaixonado. Loucamente apaixonado.

Jessica. Mal chegara e já ganhara a garota mais linda do campus. Mais linda, mais inteligente, mais especial, mais tudo de bom. Mal conseguia acreditar quando a ouvia dizer que o amava. A ele, Sam.

Tinha medo que acreditar que era especial, mas ela o fazia acreditar que sim.

Sentia falta do irmão, claro. Muita. Mas ele lembrava uma fase de sua vida que queria esquecer. Se para esquecer essa fase, precisasse esquecer o Dean, assim seria. Teria que ser.

Jessica tornara tudo mais fácil. Fácil demais, até. Ela e os estudos ocupavam todo seu tempo. Mais ainda, se o dia tivesse mais horas.

Ainda não tinha acontecido. Mas ia. Sonhava com isso. Tinha certeza que enlouqueceria se tivesse que esperar mais um ano, um mês, uma semana. Mas, não podia pressionar. Não queria parecer cafajeste. Queria que fosse especial. Especial para eles dois.

Sabia que, com ela, nunca seria apenas sexo. Adorava conversar com ela. Ouvi-la contar o que tinha feito. O que ia fazer. Os planos que tinha para o futuro. Tantos planos: formatura, trabalho, constituir uma família, viajar, continuar estudando, mil coisas com um milhão de detalhes. E ele se via nestes planos. Adotava esses sonhos como seus. Voltara a acreditar que teria um futuro. Um futuro normal.

Muito estudo, claro. Tantas mudanças de cidade e de escola cobravam seu preço. Mas, tinha certeza que conseguiria. O mais difícil fora enfrentar o pai. Agora que estava em Stanford, podia vencer qualquer um, qualquer coisa. E ele gostava de estudar, de aprender coisas novas, de escutar idéias novas. Ia conseguir. Tinha certeza que sim.

Crescera rápido. Já era mais alto que Dean. Era forte, ágil, seu corpo reagia como por instinto numa situação de perigo. Podia facilmente mandar um valentão para o hospital. A única coisa boa de tantos anos de treinamento. Mas, estava disposto a nunca mais resolver os problemas na porrada. Esperava desarmar os adversários com um sorriso. Sua nova arma.

Seu sorriso ajudara muito a conquistar Jess. E ele planejava usar esse sorriso e o olhar de cãozinho abandonado que sabia fazer tão bem para dar o passo seguinte com Jess. Ia usar seus poderes para o mal.

Seu sorriso ajudara a fazer amigos. Mas, apesar de toda sua determinação, precisou usar também os punhos. Valentões existiam em qualquer lugar, até mesmo em Stanford. E ele não conseguia ver alguém abusar da força sem agir. Por isso, apesar de andar com os populares, seu grupo de amigos incluía também alguns dos esquisitões que normalmente são excluídos da efervescente vida social das universidades.

Jess falou que a turma ia num barzinho da moda em San Jose na quinta. E também que o pessoal não estava gostando nada da forma como os dois se afastaram de todos e passaram a se bastar. Como se nada mais existisse. Como se não tivessem muito tempo pela frente. Como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã.

* * *

**(Cap. 3) John**

John vinha colhendo evidências da ação de um novo tipo de monstro. O padrão era a descoberta de restos mortais de indivíduos que muitos juravam ter vistos vivos e bem, dias ou até meses após a data que a autópsia indicava como a data provável da morte. Como se o monstro depois de matar, duplicasse o corpo da vítima e o usasse por um tempo; depois repetisse o processo.

Parecia ter surgido nos últimos anos um novo padrão na escolha das vítimas: uma alternância de homens jovens oportunistas e homens de meia idade de sucesso, ou seja: michês profissionais ou de ocasião e homossexuais no armário. Antes, a alternância era de jovens trabalhadores, geralmente longe de suas cidades de origem e sem grandes vínculos com o lugar, e jovens mulheres de vida duvidosa, divorciadas ou prostitutas.

Muitos dos corpos tinham sido semidevorados e jamais poderiam ter sido reconhecidos sem a ajuda de técnicas avançadas, como a análise de DNA e técnicas para reconstituição do crânio. As mãos nunca eram encontradas e o rosto, quando a cabeça era encontrada, estava sempre horrivelmente desfigurado. Ou seja, a criatura propositalmente buscava impedir o reconhecimento dos corpos. Não era um animal furioso, era dotado de inteligência.

DNA, que presumivelmente seria do predador, encontrado no corpo da nova vítima batia com o DNA da vítima imediatamente anterior. Não era mito ou lenda urbana. Estava tudo muito bem documentado e cientificamente provado. Algumas vezes era o DNA do predador que permitia identificar quem fora a vítima anterior.

Alguns casos mais antigos estavam sendo reabertos e a identificação seria possível com técnicas não disponíveis na época que aconteceram.

Vistas em conjunto, as ocorrências das últimas duas décadas indicavam que a criatura estava em movimento. Atravessando o país do centro para oeste. A última vítima, um aspirante a ator de nome Tristan Ross, fora encontrada próximo à fronteira da Califórnia. Era jovem e lembrava muito Sam.

Intensificara as pesquisas quanto constatou essa tendência. Sam estava na Califórnia. Claro, milhões moravam na Califórnia. Não havia nada que indicasse qualquer motivo para temer que especificamente Sam estivesse em perigo. Mas aprendera a confiar em seus instintos. E eles lhe gritavam que Sam corria perigo. Perigo real e imediato.

* * *

**(Cap. 4) Dean**

Há dias que Dean não recebia notícias do pai. Não fazia idéia em que caso o pai estava trabalhando. Mas, tinha tanta confiança na capacidade do seu eterno herói de infância John Winchester que não ficava realmente preocupado durante suas longas ausências. Era como se o pai fosse realmente um simples caixeiro-viajante que vendesse aspiradores de porta em porta.

Há meses que não falava com Sam. Não desde que este saíra de casa após discutir com o pai. Sabia que Sam era teimoso e determinado, mas pensou que faria contato. Daria notícias. Buscaria notícias. Mas, nada. Isso estava acabando com ele.

Ele também não tomara a iniciativa de ligar. Já segurara o fone milhares de vezes, mas sempre se contivera a tempo. Não daria o braço a torcer. Não daria esse gostinho a Sam. Não ligaria.

– Bastardo!

Gritou com raiva, mas a raiva não durou nem um minuto. A preocupação voltou, ainda mais forte. Aquela preocupação que todo pai sente enquanto não vê o filho chegar são e salvo em casa. Aquela sensação de injustiça que toda mãe sente quanto vê que o filho que criou com tanto carinho pensa em trocá-la pela primeira vagabunda desclassificada que conheceu.

No caso, a vagabunda era centenária e atendia pelo nome de _Universidade de Stanford_. Dean criara o irmão praticamente sozinho, ensinara tudo que sabia. Como evitar esses sentimentos tão típicos de pai e de mãe?

Era um caçador, mas se sentia enjaulado, vulnerável sem o pai e sem o irmão.

Não podia continuar assim. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. O pai o chamaria se precisasse dele. Ia se certificar que Sam estava bem. Esconderia bem os rastros. Ele nem ficaria sabendo.

Chegaria em Palo Alto em três dias, no máximo. Era uma cidade pequena, pouco mais de 55.000 habitantes. Descobriria onde Sam estava morando. Provavelmente no campus da universidade. Descobriria com quem estava saindo e se estava metido em alguma fria. Sam devia estar aproveitando o tempo livre para _traçar_ tudo que é garota que aparecesse na frente. Afinal de contas, era seu irmão, era um Winchester.

Esquecia convenientemente que ele próprio não levara garota alguma para cama desde que Sam se fora.

* * *

21.01.2013


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

**(Cap. 5) Bobby**

A melhor biblioteca à disposição da comunidade de caçadores pertencia a Bobby Singer, ele próprio um caçador experiente. Na comunidade, todos o conheciam e respeitavam. Fora deste círculo restrito, no entanto, era um completo desconhecido. Afinal, quem acreditaria que existia uma inestimável coleção de livros sobre o sobrenatural escondida num ferro-velho em Sioux Fall, South Dakota?

Bobby não era simplesmente um colecionador. Era um estudioso. Um especialista. Lera cada um daqueles livros, separando o joio do trigo. Uma tarefa hercúlea considerando que os poucos textos em inglês eram em inglês arcaico ou mesmo anglo-saxão. Latim, grego e até japonês. Ser especialista em sobrenatural significava ser especialista em idiomas (no plural).

Bobby estava desacelerando. Atuava cada vez menos na linha de frente. Não tinha mais paciência para longas tocaias e nem fôlego para longas perseguições. Repassar informações para outros caçadores fora a forma que encontrara para manter-se na ativa sem sair do conforto do lar.

Desde que recebera o telefonema de John, mergulhara na pesquisa. O que era essa criatura? Como identificá-la na multidão? Como defender-se dela num combate corpo a corpo? E, na hipótese improvável de uma boa e velha bala na cabeça não dar o resultado esperado, como matá-la ou como mantê-la morta?

Sabia que John já estendera sua própria pesquisa até onde fora possível. Havia um número razoável de indícios sobre pessoas declaradas mortas que foram avistadas saudáveis para em seguida desaparecerem de vez. Mas, de nada adiantaria perder tempo com casos muito antigos. As pistas esfriavam rápido e o mais comum era não haver pista alguma a seguir. O que não faltavam eram becos sem saída. E também grandes lacunas.

Um desaparecimento aqui, outro alguns meses depois numa cidade mais adiante, restos humanos encontrados naquela região muitos anos antes, histórias repetidas pelos mais velhos sobre mortes misteriosas num passado distante, uma noticiazinha escondida nas páginas centrais de um jornaleco local. E outras coisas do tipo. Dificilmente outro que não John Winchester conseguiria estabelecer qualquer relação entre fatos tão isolados no tempo e no espaço.

Nisto, John era imbatível. Enxergava padrões onde quase todos viam um amontoado de dados sem nenhuma relação.

Muitos tipos de criaturas podiam mudar de forma, a maior parte de humano para animal ou de animal para humano. Lobisomens eram os mais comuns. Mas, não mantinham a forma lupina por muito tempo. Algumas horas em períodos bem definidos. Tudo muito previsível. E não houve avistamentos registrados de feras. As mutilações não foram atribuídas a ataques de animais.

Vampiros podem se passar por humanos, mas não podem escolher a forma humana em que se apresentam. Mantêm para sempre a aparência que tinham no momento da morte. Podemos descartá-los da lista de suspeitos.

Deuses podiam mudar de forma sem restrições. Zeus seduzira Leda na forma de cisne. E assumira a forma do marido de Alcmena para driblar sua resistência. A motivação de Zeus, e de outros deuses evoluídos, era quase sempre sexo. Não há lendas sobre mudarem de forma para matarem alguém.

É verdade que havia deuses mais sombrios, com motivações desconhecidas. Divindades marinhas como Proteus e Nereu, com proles que herdaram seus poderes de transformação. Mas, destes há muito não se ouve falar.

E, naturalmente, demônios. De muitas mitologias. Podendo assumir o controle de um corpo e depois transferir-se para outro. Mas, matar e depois duplicar o corpo do morto? Demônios até podiam mudar a aparência do corpo que ocuparam, mas não criar um segundo corpo. E, novamente, faltavam registros de manifestações demoníacas e de rituais de invocação. E havia excesso de provas científicas.

Homens podiam ser transformados em feras por feitiços. Como no caso da tripulação de Ulisses pela feiticeira Circe. O folclore europeu conta a história do príncipe transformado em sapo e da princesa transformada em cisne, entre muitos outros. Mas, aqui, também não há controle da transformação. Os enfeitiçados dependem de alguém que lhes restitua a humanidade perdida.

Na linha da transformação por feitiços, havia ainda os _skinwalkers_ navajos, muito mais próximos no tempo e no espaço, que as criaturas gregas.

* * *

**(Cap. 6) Tristan**

Tristan estava entediado. Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Era seu estado permanente. Se tédio matasse, estaria fazendo companhia ao irmão no cemitério local há muito tempo. Não sabia ou se lembrava de nada minimamente empolgante que tenha acontecido naquele fim de mundo desde muito antes dele nascer.

Os dias se sucediam e ele não via qualquer diferença entre um dia e o anterior. Nunca acontecia nada. Era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Milharais a perder de vista. O céu onipotente. Nenhuma montanha. Uma paisagem monótona. Gente vazia de idéias e transbordante de preconceitos e de senso comum. Nada que fosse diferente era bem-vindo naquela cidade. Definitivamente, aquele não era o seu lugar.

Continuava achando inacreditável que sua mãe, bonita e esclarecida, tivesse se deixado encantar por um caipira babaca e acabado literalmente ENTERRADA num campo de milho.

- Sim! O caipira babaca é o meu pai.

'Houve uma época em que ninguém chamaria Peter Joseph Ross de babaca. Muito menos em voz alta. Não sem perder alguns dentes. E ganhar vários chutes nas costelas. Capitão do time de _football_ do ginásio local, Pete era idolatrado por idiotas ainda maiores que ele, que pareciam existir apenas para inflar ainda mais o seu ego.

Minha mãe morava em _San_ Jose, na Califórnia, mas veio para Cú-do-Mundo, Kansas, passar as férias com minha avó, que na época tinha uma fazenda próxima daqui. Assistindo uma partida de _football_, apaixonou-se pelo entusiasmo, mas, principalmente, pelo corpo perfeito do melhor jogador da cidade.

Sim, porque pela inteligência dele não pode ter sido.

Quatro meses depois, grávida, casou com o herói. Eu nasci. Mais treze meses e minha mãe morreria no segundo parto. O bebê também não sobreviveu. Teve mais sorte que eu. Não conviveu com nosso pai.

Essa avó, mãe da minha mãe, vem me ver uma vez a cada dois anos (se tanto), me traz presentes (alguns até caros), mas nunca me convidou pra conhecer sua casa em _San _Jose. Quando eu era criança, pedia que me levasse lá. Ela sempre se fazia de desentendida. Eu finalmente entendi que ela nunca me convidaria e não toquei mais no assunto.

Fui criado pela minha outra avó, Martha, a mãe de Pete. Minha avó Martha é a única coisa boa deste lugar esquecido por Deus. Um lugar em que nada prospera. O melhor exemplo é meu pai Pete, que nunca tornou-se a sensação do _football_ que alguns um dia acharam que seria.

No que vó Martha acredita piamente ter sido um momento de sensatez, meu pai comprou o posto de gasolina na entrada da cidade e viu o tempo passar. E o tempo passou.

Quando o físico perfeito do meu pai foi arruinado pelo excesso de cerveja, ficou evidente para todos o que eu já sabia desde criancinha. Que ele era um perdedor, um caipira babaca, e que nunca seria algo mais do que isso.

Tinha minhas duas avós, mas não tinha um pai. Nunca consegui fazer com que meu pai gostasse de mim. Ele me olhava de longe e dificilmente me dirigia a palavra. Mas, fugindo do clichê, não me batia. Nem quando bebia. Pelo menos não mais que qualquer pai daquela região batia nos filhos. Às vezes, eu até desejava que ele batesse em mim. Só assim eu saberia que pelo menos naquele minuto eu tinha sua atenção.

Desisti de tentar agradá-lo. Passei a agredi-lo. Não fisicamente. Apesar de tudo, ele era meu pai. Mas, passei a contrariá-lo nas mínimas coisas. A rejeitar tudo o que ele prezava. Tudo que me fizesse parecer com ele. Queria provocar uma reação. Quem sabe numa discussão, ele finalmente revelasse o que eu tinha feito de errado? O porquê dele não gostar de mim.

Já era um atleta medíocre. Comecei a me vestir diferente, só para chocar. Isso não me tornou mais popular nem na escola, nem com as garotas. Quando tentava me aproximar de alguma, sentia o clima de "quem esse cara pensa que engana". Mesmo quem não me chamava de _viadinho_, pensava isso.

Fui trabalhar no negócio da família e, mesmo trabalhando no dia a dia com meu pai, lado a lado, ele continuava a me ignorar. Não caia nas minhas provocações, não me xingava. Mantinha-se distante e me mantinha distante dos seus amigos. Acho que, como todos na cidade, me achava 'delicado' demais. Mas, gostei de saber que, quando um de seus colegas de bebedeira expressou essa opinião na sua frente, teve o nariz quebrado por um murro.

Me escutaram falando em ser ator e, quem ainda estava em dúvida, passou a ter certeza. Sentia os sorrisinhos por onde passava. Mais do que nunca, eu queria, eu precisava sair daquela cidade. Descobrir até aonde aquela estrada podia me levar.

Não, eu não era gay. Nunca fui. Mas, aceitei a carona do primeiro que se ofereceu a me tirar dali.

Não foi uma boa idéia.

Definitivamente, não foi.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Esse capítulo é o primeiro da linha do tempo da história.

* * *

24.01.2013


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

**(Cap. 7) Walker**

O monstro dormiu por todo o fim de semana. Mais de 40 horas seguidas. Precisava deste tempo para consolidar a transformação. E agora era um processo rápido. Há três décadas, precisava de quase uma semana. No início, era quase uma hibernação.

Precisava do sono para reforçar as memórias que desejava manter de outras encarnações. Os conhecimentos úteis. Reforçar a própria personalidade, cada vez mais parecida com uma colcha de retalhos.

Estava aprendendo. Não queria repetir velhos erros. Se podia escolher, porque não escolher o melhor. No mundo atual, beleza, juventude e dinheiro são valorizados. Infelizmente, estes não eram os únicos aspectos a serem considerados. O requisito mais importante era ter compatibilidade genética.

Compatibilidade genética. Só recentemente encontrara o termo que explicava esse aspecto essencial do processo que permita que absorvesse e mantivesse as características físicas e os processos mentais dos indivíduos que devorava.

Se não houvesse compatibilidade, a transformação acontecia, mas não se completava. Logo seria preciso repetir o processo com outro indivíduo. Ou morreria.

A identificação de quem era ou não compatível tinha que ser instintiva, pois era uma questão de vida ou morte quando havia poucas opções. Aqueles da sua espécie que não tinham essa percepção desenvolvida não conseguiram sobreviver.

Determinadas características genéticas eram como ouro, pois se incorporavam definitivamente à matriz genética do transmorfo, trazendo vantagens evolutivas. Não podiam ser desperdiçadas mesmo que o indivíduo fosse velho ou pobre. Para um metamorfo, era como se essas pessoas brilhassem em meio à multidão.

Podia assumir um corpo permanentemente, mas isso era uma sentença de morte anunciada e o principal motivo por serem hoje tão poucos. A vida humana é muito curta. A troca de corpos garantia uma imortalidade potencial.

Também não era possível estender a posse de um corpo por anos e anos, quase toda uma vida humana, e, só então, trocar. Quanto mais tempo, mais doloroso e mais arriscado se tornava. Emergir da antiga casca, partindo a carne, podia ser impossível. Era como morrer ao dar a luz.

O tempo ideal era próximo a um ano. Mais que cinco anos já era muito arriscado.

A absorção completa da identidade e das memórias exigia devorar a vítima. Havia uma grande perda de massa corporal no processo de emergir da antiga casca, que precisava ser reposta de alguma maneira e de forma rápida. O ideal era devorar também os próprios restos.

O que parece repugnante para a maioria dos humanos, é natural para os metamorfos. São capazes comer de uma só vez quantidades inimagináveis para um humano. Os próprios restos mais todo o corpo de um homem adulto.

E isso era cada vez mais importante. Os humanos agora dispõem de técnicas de identificação genética. E mostram-se cada vez mais persistentes em elucidar crimes violentos. No passado, o interesse por um corpo mutilado logo se evaporava. Os metamorfos terão que ser muito mais cuidadosos e adaptativos se quiserem sobreviver como espécie.

O garoto Tristan, por exemplo. Fora interrompido antes de fazer desaparecer o corpo. Por sorte, passara a usar uma serra e não os dentes, para não dar a chance de classificarem as mortes como resultantes de ataque animal em área urbana. Isso atrairia muito mais atenção.

Passara também a devorar em primeiro lugar a própria casca. Aquela massa orgânica parecendo uma veste de carne traria toda a imprensa nacional para o lugar. A repercussão seria gigantesca e traria conseqüências permanentes.

#

Kim Walker era seu novo nome. Um nome ironicamente apropriado. Quase _skinwalker_. Um achado. O homem fora a sua melhor escolha em muitos anos. Agressivo, impiedoso, determinado, astuto, criativo. Uma imensa lista de vantagens na luta pela sobrevivência.

Queria manter essas características no futuro, o que significava ter que permanecer naquele corpo por mais alguns meses. O que não seria nenhum sacrifício. Walker era razoavelmente rico e isso era muito conveniente.

Mas, justamente agora, encontrara o portador de um destes tesouros genéticos. Incrementado com algo que não conseguia identificar, mas que sabia que circulava em seu sangue. Não podia deixá-lo escapar. Não, não podia. Sam Winchester era por demais especial.

Tristan também era especial, por isso se arriscara e o escolhera. E, convenientemente, tinha 2 dos 3 elementos bônus: era belo e jovem. O que fez dele a isca perfeita para Kimberly Walker, o _Sr. Sucesso_.

Estava numa maré de sorte.

* * *

**(Cap. 8) Sam**

Sam estava animado com o curso de direito. Embora destoasse de praticamente todos ali.

Sam acreditava que ser advogado era uma forma de fazer o certo, de garantir que a justiça prevaleceria no final. A grande maioria de seus colegas acreditava que era somente a melhor forma de fazer dinheiro.

Via com tristeza que, para muitos dos colegas, tudo rodava em torno de dinheiro e que palavras como 'ética', 'verdade' e 'justiça' existiam apenas para serem usadas em frases de efeito nos tribunais e em coletivas de imprensa.

Sam teimava em acreditar que o sistema de justiça americano funcionava e que a verdade acabaria sempre por se impor. Só não decidira ainda se o mais importante era salvar os inocentes ou condenar os culpados. As dúvidas que atormentavam a maioria eram mais prosaicas. Um escritório próprio ou fazer carreira nas grandes corporações? Especializar-se em heranças e divórcios ou embarcar na rentável indústria das indenizações?

Estava cercado de herdeiros de grandes fortunas, mas não se impressionava com isso. Não passava pela sua cabeça forçar a barra e cavar amizades apenas para criar uma rede de contatos privilegiados a ser usada no futuro para alavancar sua carreira.

Os colegas não sabiam como classificar Sam pelo seu comportamento. Um pobretão que era não um grande esportista. Que não se importava de ser visto com os esquisitos. Que não buscava aproximar-se dos endinheirados nem manter-se ostensivamente afastado deles. Sam agia sempre de forma desconcertantemente natural com todos. Estava sempre animado, interessado, de alto-astral. Era preciso ser muito esnobe ou muito invejoso para não gostar dele. Circulava com facilidade entre grupos muito diferentes. Estava aos poucos conquistando a todos. Sam era um fenômeno de aceitação.

Mesmo assim, continuavam não entendendo com alguém podia chegar a algum lugar agarrando-se a valores tão ultrapassados. Não classificavam Sam como idealista e sim como idiota.

Sam não se sentia nem inferior nem superior a ninguém. Mas, sabia que sua história de vida o fizera diferente de todos eles. Seus valores eram outros. Estivera próximo da morte uma dúzia de vezes. Vira coisas que deixariam a maioria com distúrbios de sono pelo resto da vida. Sobrevivera e agora dava valor à rotina, à normalidade e às coisas que andavam sob a luz do sol.

Também fazia sucesso com as garotas._ Galinhou_ muito nos primeiros meses. Até que conheceu Jessica Moore e virou monge. Em mais de um sentido. Sim, porque parecia que Jessica estava resistindo, ninguém entendia o porquê. O que ela queria? Ser a única virgem do _campus_?

#

Viu Ross vindo em sua direção. Abriu um amplo sorriso. Gostava de Ross. Simpatizara com ele de cara. Já o considerava seu melhor amigo em Stanford, quase um irmão.

Só não percebia que um dos motivos para gostar de Ross era porque no jeito e nos gestos ele lembrava muito Dean. E não só na forma de agir. Alguém que conhecesse os dois diria que Ross lembrava muito Dean _também na aparência física_.

Mas, Sam não enxergava essa semelhança. Para ele, Dean era único. Ninguém era nem remotamente parecido com ele. Pensou em Dean e balançou a cabeça para afastar a lembrança incômoda.

Ross era outra ave rara da turma de direito. Também não estava ali pelo dinheiro. Bem, talvez porque neste quesito sua família já tivesse bem mais que o suficiente. Parecia ter uma vocação genuína para o exercício da advocacia. Queria ser promotor. Praticava artes marciais, mas fazia a linha zen. E o que era mais contraditório: tinha uma atração mórbida por crimes violentos.

Ross buscava na internet os casos mais escabrosos e tentava animar Sam a visitarem as cenas dos crimes. Claro que nem passava pela cabeça de Sam deixar-se levar pelos devaneios de Ross. Os interesses dele estavam muito próximos das coisas de que Sam fugia.

– Vamos, Sam! Carson City. São poucas horas daqui.

– Você acha mesmo que vou cruzar a fronteira do Estado para me enfiar com você num quarto de motel?

– Não é uma proposta amorosa.

– É bom mesmo que não seja. Você pode ser faixa-preta, mas ainda tenho um bom cruzado de direita.

– Já reafirmou sua opção heterossexual, que, aliás, também é a minha. Pode me escutar agora?

– Fala.

– Um homem jovem. Chegou com outro, bem mais velho. Registraram-se no motel com nomes falsos. A polícia foi chamada por um outro motivo qualquer e isso assustou o assassino, que fugiu às pressas. O cadáver do rapaz foi encontrado no quarto pouco depois. Estava sem uma perna e sem os dois braços, que não foram encontrados. O desmembramento foi realizado com uma serra manual. A segunda perna estava quase que totalmente seccionada na altura da coxa, mas foi deixada para trás.

– Ross, já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez sua verdadeira vocação seja a medicina legal? Fazer autópsias te daria a chance de fazer coisas bem divertidas, como cavoucar cadáveres. Parece que estou vendo você dando uma mordida num sanduíche e depois pousando ele numa bancada para ter as duas mãos livres para remover o fígado do cadáver retalhado à sua frente.

– É realmente algo a considerar. E nem pense em comer o sanduíche que ficou na bancada. Faça isso e é seu fígado que eu vou acabar retirando. Talvez até faça um sanduíche com ele.

– Argh! Não duvido nada de algo assim vindo de você.

– Sabe o que eu acho mais estranho? O assassino ter fugido levando consigo algumas partes do corpo do Tris .. do rapaz morto. O que ele pretendia com isso? O que será que ele fez com essas partes?

– Você não mencionou o que aconteceu com a parte mais importante. Aquela! O assassino cortou fora ou deixou no lugar?

– Babaca. Estou aqui falando sério e você sacaneando. Foi um crime bárbaro. Algo completamente injustificado. Eu pelo menos fiquei chocado. Só de imaginar o que ele pode ter passado .. Como alguém pode fazer algo assim. Ele era só um ano mais velho que a gente. Se chamava Tristan, o mesmo nome do meu avô.

– Deixe-me adivinhar. O rapaz era michê?

– NÃO ERA!

– Não?

– Ah! Sei lá! Como eu posso saber? Sei que é isso o que parece. Mas, NÃO. Ele tinha uma família. Ele não ia fazer uma besteira dessas. Também, não importa. O que importa é que ele não merecia isso. Ninguém merece uma morte tão horrível.

A expressão de Ross, indignada, mas não só isso, magoada, fez com que Sam se sentisse mal por ter tratado o caso na base da brincadeira.

– Desculpe, Ross. Você está certo. Foi um comentário infeliz. Realmente, não é o que importa. O que mais?

– Ele era do Kansas, como você.

– Não fala mal do Kansas. No fundo, muuuuuuito no fundo, é um lugar legal.

– Acredito. Não espalha, mas .. eu também nasci lá.

– Sério? Jurava que você fosse daqui mesmo, de San Jose.

– Praticamente. Vivi minha vida inteira aqui. Minha família é do Kansas, mas minha mãe se mudou para a Califórnia para cursar a faculdade. Ela estava no segundo ano de Administração na UCLA, quando conheceu meu pai. Tinha ido passar as férias de verão com a mãe na propriedade da família. Na época, minha avó tinha uma fazenda imensa perto de Topeka. Não conheço todos os detalhes porque minha avó não gosta que se toque no assunto. O fato é que minha mãe morreu no parto e minha avó me trouxe para cá. Não sei bem porque ela vendeu a fazenda e acabou ficando por aqui. Ela às vezes vai a Topeka, mas nunca me chamou para ir junto. Nem mesmo cheguei a conhecer meu pai.

– Você, com um mistério e tanto dentro de casa e quer por que quer me levar pro tal motel da fronteira.

Sam viu que a expressão de Ross mudou de repente. Não saberia dizer o quê aquela expressão significava. Ross se virou e começou a se afastar.

– Bem, não posso forçar você a vir se não quiser. Preciso ir.

– Espera, não íamos almoçar juntos?

– Outro dia. Agora eu realmente preciso ir.

Sam viu que Ross se afastava rápido. Ele estava quase correndo. Amaldiçoou a sua total falta de tato. Ross se abrira com ele, tocara num ponto que claramente era um assunto delicado para ele e sua família e o que ele, Sam, fizera? Uma piadinha idiota. Precisava urgentemente se desculpar com o amigo.

Apesar de tudo, Sam achou que conseguira tirar da cabeça do amigo, pelo menos por um tempo, essa idéia estapafúrdia de investigar o crime in loco. Tinha medo que Ross acabasse entrando numa fria.

Acompanhava Ross com o olhar, protetor, quando pensou ter visto Dean ao longe. Correu até lá, mas não encontrou ninguém. Bobagem, só falta agora passar a ver Dean em tudo que é lugar.

Logo em seguida apareceram Jess e Jen, sua melhor amiga.

* * *

28.01.2013


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

**(Cap. 9) John**

John identificou-se como um detetive do Kansas, contratado pela família da vítima, e conversou com os policiais locais sobre o crime. Principalmente, os detalhes em off.

Como era de se esperar, muitos detalhes do caso eram bem diferentes do tinha saído na imprensa. Os jornais locais ainda dedicavam algum espaço ao assunto, mas, fora da região, só em um ou outro tablóide sensacionalista especializado em fatos bizarros. Soube por um policial que até relato de aparição de fantasma tinha aparecido em um destes.

John já tivera experiências com fantasmas, mas não acreditava em um associado a essa morte. Essa era uma história de monstro. Tinha discutido o caso com Bobby, que estava se aprofundando em relatos e lendas sobre _skinwalkers_ ou metamorfos. Algo já bem enraizado no folclore da região.

Achava que bastaria uma bala. Para não arriscar, uma bala de prata.

Vistoriou a cena do crime sem grandes expectativas. A polícia local já tinha feito a perícia e liberado o local. Queria ter vindo antes. Se, por um lado, era bom já poder contar com os resultados da perícia, por outro, era improvável que descobrisse algo de novo na cena do crime. O proprietário do motel já teria se encarregado de eliminar qualquer vestígio que pudesse ter restado. Quando chegou, havia um hóspede no quarto em que tudo aconteceu. Natural. Afinal, o crime tinha completado 3 semanas.

Se tivesse lido sobre o fantasma até teria trazido um detector. Mas, nada do que viu ali indicava nesta direção.

O assassino tinha se assustado com a chegada de duas viaturas da polícia com as sirenes ligadas. O proprietário do motel chamara a polícia para impedir que um flagrante de adultério acabasse em morte. Sequer imaginava que um assassinato acabara acontecer no piso acima daquele.

Na confusão, o assassino fugiu deixando tudo para trás. Nem mesmo fechou direito a porta do quarto. Não demorou para que uma hóspede avistasse o corpo horrivelmente mutilado pela porta entreaberta e desse o alarme.

Menos de 3 horas depois, a imprensa já tinha montado seu circo.

O carro que a vítima e o provável assassino usaram para chegar ao motel também fora usado na fuga, mas ninguém tinha prestado atenção no veículo. Não sabiam nem mesmo a marca ou a cor, quanto mais a placa.

A polícia montou barreiras com base apenas na descrição que tinham do assassino, que ninguém imaginaria ter agora a aparência da vítima. Buscavam um homem de 45 anos, não um jovem de 22.

Quando os testes de DNA ficaram prontos, mais de duas semanas depois, os resultados apontaram para um advogado de Iowa, Andrew Nolan, dado como desaparecido há mais de um ano. Apesar do carro do advogado ter desaparecido junto com ele, não havia registro do fato no sistema de identificação de veículos da polícia.

Era justamente o carro deste advogado que estava abandonado no estacionamento da estação ferroviária local. As datas batiam. O carro foi rebocado e ainda tinha sido liberado pela perícia.

Foram duas semanas até a identidade da vítima ser oficialmente confirmada e tornada pública. A identificação foi facilitada pela tatuagem que o morto exibia nas costas e nos antebraços. As imagens do corpo mutilado nunca chegaram a ser veiculadas. Eram por demais chocantes. O estado do rosto principalmente. Mesmo tablóides sensacionalistas limitaram-se a mostrar partes intactas da bela tatuagem.

As fitas do sistema de segurança da estação ferroviária referentes ao período de 72 horas após crime já tinham sido minuciosamente esquadrinhadas pela polícia. Nada. Claro que a polícia não encontraria o que estava buscando. Estava procurando a pessoa errada. Tampouco John, que sabia a quem procurar, encontrou. Mas, John nunca acreditou que o assassino fosse amador a ponto de deixar o carro na estação ferroviária e pegado um trem.

Com outras credenciais e outra identidade, John alegou estar no rastro de um menor de idade que fugira de casa para ter acesso às gravações do sistema de segurança da estação rodoviária da noite do crime. Lá estava ele, embarcando para San Antonio. Mas, não havia como garantir que o monstro seguira até o destino final.

Em Carson City não obteria mais nenhuma informação nova sobre a vítima ou o assassino. Eram de fora da cidade. O crime aconteceu pouco depois de se registrarem no motel, sob nomes falsos. O único a ver os dois vivos foi o atendente do motel, que não prestou muita atenção. Ninguém viu o assassino deixando o motel. O bilheteiro da rodoviária não lembrava do rapaz moreno.

A polícia estava tratando o caso como de assassino serial. O assassino tinha trazido instrumentos de corte e também grandes plásticos que usou para forrar o ambiente antes de cortar o corpo. Planejara matar e fazer desaparecer o corpo.

Acreditavam que a vítima fosse um garoto de programa, mas o rapaz fora identificado como Tristan Jared Ross, frentista em uma cidade esquecida do Kansas, da região do Cinturão do Milho. A família já fora notificada. O rapaz deixara a cidade apenas 2 dias antes do crime e, até então, era considerado apenas mais um garoto de família desajustado que fugira de casa.

Os registros da perícia não indicavam, a princípio, nada extraordinário. Nada além que um crime brutal. Na busca pela identidade do assassino, no entanto, os exames de DNA encontraram coincidência acima de 98% com o de outra vítima de um crime semelhante que acontecera um ano antes.

Se fosse de um fio de cabelo seria possível encaixar num cenário. Mas era de uma amostra de saliva obtida de uma guimba de cigarro. O assassino vivo tinha DNA compatível com um homem oficialmente morto há um ano.

Quaisquer outras pistas teriam que ser buscadas no Kansas. Ali não havia mais nada. John partiu ao anoitecer em direção à Harveyville, cidade com menos de 300 habitantes do nordeste do Kansas. Não tão distante assim de Lawrence.

* * *

**(Cap. 10) Dean**

Dean sabia que o pai lhe dera o Chevy Impala como forma de animá-lo pela perda da companhia o irmão. E odiava pensar que o pai tinha acertado na mosca. A empolgação pelo carro não compensava de todo a falta do irmão, mas ajudava um bocado.

Gostava de lavar a carroceria do carro e polir seus cromados, ao som do melhor do rock. Sorriu ao lembrar que houve um tempo em que dava banho no _Sammy._ Os bons tempos da infância, que na realidade não foram tão bons assim.

Poderia ter dirigido durante o dia e chegado na metade do tempo, mas odiava dividir a estrada com donas de casa e veículos escolares. Foi primeiro a Palo Alto, buscar um local para se hospedar e traçar uma estratégia. Não queria ser flagrado por Sam.

A noite de Palo Alto era animada e não precisou gastar muito do seu charme, para ter onde passar a noite. Já no apartamento da garota, ao puxá-la para junto de si, teve certeza que só esse momento já justificava ter vindo de tão longe.

Pouco antes de fechar os olhos, esgotado, para cair num sono pesado e sem sonhos, pensou que seria muito bom passar uma segunda noite numa cama tão gostosa. Mas, sabia se quisesse realmente DORMIR, teria que achar outro lugar.

Se o irmão não estava se divertindo como devia, não merecia o sobrenome que tinha.

#

Achou melhor deixar o Impala longe do _campus_. Chamava muita atenção e não existiam dois iguais.

A percepção de Dean sobre o carro era muito diferente da do resto da humanidade. Dean realmente acreditava que todos o invejavam por causa do carro. O resto da humanidade achava que devia ser proibido um carro tão velho circulando nas estradas.

#

Era um pouco velho para ser ele próprio um calouro. O melhor era apresentar-se como sendo o que de fato era: o irmão mais velho de um calouro. Puxa, como era estranho dizer a verdade!

Mas, precisava descobrir o nome de algum outro calouro, para não haver o risco de alguém alertar Sammy sobre a presença do irmão no _campus_.

Pensando bem, era melhor ver as fotos dos calouros antes de dizer-se irmão de alguém. Ia ser difícil explicar ser irmão de um afro-americano ou de um vietnamita. Ou explicar que era realmente o irmão e não o namorado de um calouro arco-íris. Ou talvez nem fosse tão difícil. Afinal, era a Califórnia.

Mas, também não foi difícil encontrar um carinha que podia perfeitamente passar por seu irmão mais novo: o estudante de Direito Jason Lang Ross.

#

Sabia que devia permanecer atento, mas a todo o momento passava uma garota que desviava seu olhar. Por duas vezes sentiu que fora correspondido e esboçou um sorriso cafajeste. A terceira chegou a dar uma paradinha e uma discreta olhadinha para trás. Foi neste momento, quando estava distraído, que uma deusa passou apressada por ele, atraindo seu olhar.

Escutou uma voz vinda de trás chamá-la.

– Jess, espera.

Fora um segundo, mas, quando voltou a olhar, a que lhe dera mole já tinha seguido em frente. Idiota. Quando ia aprender que um pássaro na mão é melhor um voando. Sabia que o ditado não era assim, mas preferia desta maneira.

E depois podia ser um sinal do destino. A tal de Jess, com certeza, era daquelas que valiam o esforço. Resolveu seguir a garota e a amiga. Ou melhor, antecipar-se às duas e voltar a encontrá-las mais à frente, como se fosse a primeira vez. Aí era só dar um jeito de chamar a atenção da garota quando passasse por ele. O que tinha a perder?

ERA um sinal do destino. Como explicar de outra forma. Ao seguir na direção que imaginou que Jess tomaria, Dean quase dá de cara com Sammy. E Sammy estava conversando justamente com seu recém-designado novo irmão Jason Lang Ross.

Buscou sair do campo de visão de Sam, mas viu que Ross vinha direto em sua direção, quase correndo, e que Sam o estava acompanhando com o olhar.

Olhou na direção de Sam e viu que Sam também o avistara. Correu dali. Por muito pouco e teria sido pego.

Minutos depois, a segunda surpresa. Sam beijando Jess. Dean se sentiu orgulhoso e feliz pelo irmão. E pensou que talvez ali realmente ele estivesse mais feliz.

À noite, depois de uma transa ainda melhor que a da véspera, pensou se ele também não seria mais feliz indo para uma faculdade.

* * *

**_NOTAS:_**

_O nome da vítima (Tristan Jared) remete a Jared Tristan Padalecki. Em (Cap. 3), John menciona que o rapaz morto lembrava fisicamente Sam. A imagem de Tristan é a de um Jared jovem, amargurado e infeliz._

_Ross, o sobrenome que os irmãos herdaram do pai, Peter, remete a Jensen Ross Ackles. Em (Cap. 8) é dito que Jason Lang Ross lembrava muito Dean nos gestos e na aparência física. A família se refere ao rapaz como Jason e os amigos como Ross. A imagem de Ross é a de um Jensen jovem, confiante e de bem com a vida. Ross é 1 ano mais novo que Tristan e tem a mesma idade que Sam._

_Quando escrevi a fic, o número de personagens recorrentes de Supernatural era pequeno. Tomei emprestado nomes e sobrenomes presentes em Smallville. Peter Joseph Ross é o amigo de infância afro-descendente de Clark Kent no seriado (o personagem com esse nome nos quadrinhos é louro de olhos azuis). Lang vem de Lana Lang, personagem interpretado por Kristin Kreuk. Jason de Jason Teague, personagem de Jensen Ackles na quarta temporada de Smallville. As avós de Tristan são Kristin (Kristin Kreuk) e Martha (de Martha Kent)._

_O metamorfo atacou Tristan com a identidade de Andrew Nolan, sua vítima anterior. Como Tristan, matou o publicitário Kimberly Walker. Há um intervalo de duas semanas entre a morte de Tristan e a confirmação oficial de sua morte._

_O metamorfo reproduz o DNA de sua última vítima. Mas, obviamente, não pode haver coincidência total. Seria o mesmo que dizer que o metamorfo torna-se humano e isso não é verdade. Acontece que a maior parte do material genético é constituído pelo chamado DNA LIXO, um termo inadequado que reflete apenas o desconhecimento de sua função (ver . /noticias/impresso,estudos-revelam-riqueza-genetic a-no-dna-lixo-,926596,). Essa parte chamada de DNA não codificado não é analisada no teste de DNA. As diferenças genéticas que dão ao metamorfo suas habilidades estão no DNA LIXO e passam despercebidas. No futuro, isso deve mudar. _

* * *

02.02.2013


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

**(Cap. 11) Tristan**

Pensar era difícil. Lembrar mais ainda. Tristan experimentava uma sensação que misturava estranhamento, desorientação e perplexidade. Uma sensação de irrealidade e de alheamento. Era como se estivesse dopado. Onde estava? Estava envolvido por algo que, na falta da palavra mais adequada, chamaria de _névoa_. Uma névoa densa. E, muito ao longe, via um ponto de luz.

A sensação física era agradável, não sentia frio nem calor. Uma luz difusa permeava todo o lugar. O tempo parecia correr diferente. Às vezes, lento, outras, acelerado. Pensou em caminhar na direção da luz, mas, em vez disso, concentrou o olhar para a névoa.

E depois, para além da névoa.

Viu fragmentos da realidade que conhecera. Como quem vê um filme. Só a imagem. Nenhum som.

O quarto de motel. Viu sem emoção alguma seu corpo sendo cortado. Lembrava vagamente do homem que manuseava a serra, mas não lembrava do nome. Viu sem surpresa o corpo do homem se abrir nas costas e de dentro dele sair um outro corpo. Um nascimento grotesco. Mas, ele não adjetivou, apenas constatou a semelhança daquele corpo envolto em gosma com seu próprio corpo.

Viu uma versão deformada de si mesmo com a boca não humana, abrindo em um ângulo impossível, devorando rapidamente a carne da qual emergiu e depois as partes cortadas de seu antigo corpo. Não era uma cena agradável e ele preferiu não olhar.

Ficou uns poucos minutos de olhos fechados e, então, os reabriu. Viu aquele que sabia não ser ele, assustar-se e fugir, interrompendo o banquete macabro. Fechou os olhos novamente. Quando reabriu, pessoas circulavam no quarto, coletando evidências. Não se sentiu interessado pelo desfecho. Voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ao abrir os olhos mais uma vez, o cenário mudara. O seu igual estava em um local movimentado, onde estranhos andando apressados arrastavam malas com pequenas rodas. Sorriu. Nunca vira uma mala com rodinhas. Viu um Tristan sem tatuagens e com o cabelo bem comportado embarcando num ônibus de viagem. Podia ler claramente a placa do vidro da frente do ônibus indicando o destino: San Antonio, Texas.

Viu aquele Tristan profundamente adormecido na poltrona do ônibus em movimento. Já não parecia outro, parecia ele mesmo.

Um lento piscar de olhos, e agora via o outro Tristan caminhando na noite de uma cidade grande, com uma mochila nas costas. Já não parecia tão inocente. As roupas denunciavam a intenção de seduzir. Viu quando acendeu um cigarro e tragou. Lembrou que ele, Tristan, não fumava. Era um detalhe pequeno, mas tirou Tristan daquele alheamento.

Então, o ritmo mudou. As cenas não mais transcorriam contínuas, parecia mais uma colagem. Havia cortes bruscos e mudança de cenário. Começou a sentir um clima de vertigem, de caleidoscópio, de desconforto.

Algumas cenas que viu se fixaram em sua memória: o vidro do luxuoso carro do ano baixando e revelando o homem de sorriso convidativo, tão igual àquele outro, em outro carro, em outro tempo; o balde de gelo com as garrafas de champagne num quarto mais amplo, mais claro e mais luxuoso que qualquer um que pudesse lembrar; o homem aterrorizado preso num abraço que deixava seu pescoço ao alcance da boca do outro Tristan; a coisa-Tristan devorando metodicamente o corpo do homem como uma hiena do inferno; aquela boca, com uma segunda fileira de dentes afiados, tão próxima, tão voraz e tão antinatural.

Aquelas cenas o machucavam. O desconforto mental torna-se quase doloroso.

E, então, o grito. Um grito de medo e desespero.

Em meio ao nada, numa dimensão aparentemente deserta, Tristan grita, revivendo o horror da própria morte.

Sem aviso, Tristan sente emoções poderosas invadirem seu espírito. Um ódio intenso, como nunca acreditou ser capaz de sentir.

Em Carson City, os poucos hóspedes do motel que o terrível crime tornou famoso viram as luzes piscarem e depois viram ou ouviram diversas lâmpadas explodirem.

O neon da fachada piscou intensamente por duas vezes e então apagou de vez, com os circuitos queimados.

E o proprietário do motel, buscando o motivo da algazarra que tomou conta dos quartos, viu o garoto moreno alto se materializar no corredor do segundo andar por alguns segundos e depois sumir.

Teve medo, por si e pelo seu negócio. Os olhos do fantasma emanavam ódio.

Fantasmas normalmente ficam presos a lugares marcantes de sua história pessoal. Seja o lugar onde viveram, seja onde morreram. Mas, no caso de Tristan, qual seria este lugar?

O lugar onde viveu? Ficar preso, por toda a eternidade, em qualquer ponto daquela maldita cidade da qual sempre quis fugir seria a suprema ironia. Uma terrível piada de mau gosto.

Onde morreu? Um quarto de motel onde respirou o ar por menos de 10 minutos a centenas de quilômetros de casa. O primeiro motel em que entrou na vida e onde só pretendia dormir uma noite. Haveria absurdo maior?

Fazer a travessia não é fácil. A barreira entre os mundos é muito forte. É preciso uma motivação e uma determinação ainda mais fortes para rompê-la. Em vida, ele não as possuía. Mas ele mudara, a morte o mudara.

É necessário também que exista uma âncora no mundo físico, para que o fantasma possa criar um vínculo entre as duas realidades, já que existirá simultaneamente em ambas. O mais difícil é criar esse vínculo, que o permitirá fazer a primeira travessia. Depois, é quase como atravessar uma porta giratória.

Essa âncora à realidade é sempre feita de algum tipo de material genético do morto, geralmente seus restos mortais, e, mais adiante, seus ossos. Na sua ausência deles, cabelo ou uma mancha de sangue servem.

Mesmo uma pequena gota de sangue, como a que caiu no corredor do segundo piso do motel quando a polícia removeu o que restou do seu corpo, envolto em plástico, e que ficou ali, esquecida, invisível no carpete vermelho.

E a âncora de Tristan neste mundo não seria apenas seu antigo corpo morto e mutilado.

Seria também o corpo vivo que viu nascer, tão igual a si mesmo, tão diferente de tudo que pensava existir. Mas, ainda assim, capaz de formar o vínculo. O fato de ser um corpo vivo tornava na verdade tudo muito mais fácil e o vínculo mais forte.

A dupla vinculação. O vínculo vivo em constante movimento. O corpo mutilado sendo transportado de um lado para outro enquanto era examinado por diferentes peritos em busca de provas. A ausência de vínculos fortes com os lugares mais prováveis. Tudo isso junto. Ou mera coincidência.

Era raro, mas não era um caso inédito. Tristan se tornaria um fantasma andarilho. Não estava preso a lugar algum, podia ir aonde quisesse. O monstro que devorara seu corpo e usurpara sua identidade pagaria por isso.

#

Mas, uma mágoa mais antiga também tinha sido amplificada e ele sentia uma necessidade urgente de saciá-la. Antes de qualquer coisa, precisava acertar contas com seu passado em sua cidade natal.

* * *

**(Cap. 12) Ross**

Sam interpretara errado o interesse de Ross pelo caso do rapaz do Kansas.

Desta vez, não era um caso de atração mórbida como os que fizeram Ross famoso na turma. O caso abalara Ross profundamente. Felizmente, o fim de semana permitiu que ele disfarçasse o golpe e voltasse mostrando seu habitual senso de humor.

Sam também estava enganado em outra coisa. Ross não tinha desistido, muito pelo contrário. Tinha motivos fortes para levar a investigação em frente e estava determinado a isso.

Ross não tinha contado a Sam tudo que sabia. O mistério familiar, como Sam chamara, já tinha sido resolvido há anos.

Ross sabia que a mãe perdera a cabeça por um capitão de time de futebol do Kansas, com quem vivera um amor de verão. O nome do pai sempre esteve na sua certidão de nascimento. Peter Joseph Ross. Eles casaram de papel passado. A mãe tinha engravidado, queria o casamento e a avó acabou aceitando para evitar o que seria um grande escândalo em Topeka, onde tinham parentes e a família cultivava uma sólida reputação há gerações.

Quando a mãe morreu no parto do segundo filho, a avó decidiu que levaria o neto recém-nascido embora com ela, custasse o que custasse. Sufocou a dor e agiu rápido. Calou o médico com a ameaça de processá-lo por erro de procedimento, subornou as duas enfermeiras do hospital e o funcionário da casa funerária.

A família do pai recebeu a notícia que o bebê não tinha resistido. Como a avó conseguiu que houvesse um corpo de bebê no pequeno caixão, Ross não chegou a descobrir.

A Sra. Lang deixara o outro neto para trás. Mas, voltava ano sim ano não ao Kansas para vê-lo. Os Ross sabiam que a família Lang tinha posses, mas nunca souberam a verdadeira extensão da fortuna da família. A Sra. Lang deixou a própria fazenda falir para cobrir esse rastro.

Quando Ross fez dezoito anos, resolveu tirar a limpo aquela situação. Ver por si próprio e tirar suas próprias conclusões. Planejou ir a Harveyville próximo do aniversário da morte da mãe, sem que a avó soubesse.

Aproveitou que aquele era um ano não. Disse que ia a San Francisco com amigos e fez de carro o longo caminho entre a Califórnia e o Kansas. Um detetive que ele próprio contratara já o tinha preparado para o que encontraria lá.

Fez com que o carro chegasse ao posto de gasolina rebocado para que tivesse tempo de observar o pai e o irmão, sem levantar suspeitas.

O dossiê era extenso, mas podia ser resumido em poucas palavras. O pai era um perdedor e o irmão tinha fama de rebelde e de gay.

Só de olhar para o posto e para a aparência desleixada do pai qualquer um podia tirar essa conclusão, sem medo de errar. Achou que o detetive cobrou muito caro por algo tão óbvio. Já o irmão não era tão óbvio assim. Parecia frustrado e infeliz, e era fácil entender o porquê.

Viu quando ele se preparava para deixar o posto ao final do expediente, já sem o uniforme. Viu a tatuagem nos antebraços. Nada demais para quem vinha da Califórnia. Só mostrava que não se sentia parte daquele lugar e que tinha medo de acabar como o pai.

Sentiu pena do irmão, enterrado vivo naquele fim de mundo.

Queria muito saber se era verdade que o irmão era gay. Da forma como passara a tarde observando o irmão, olhando com interesse tudo que fazia, qualquer um pensaria que Ross é que era chegado. Pensou em usar isso a seu favor.

Antes que Tristan se afastasse, perguntou se poderia acompanhá-lo até a cidade. Tristan olhou desconfiado e deu de ombros. Seguiram calados por um tempo, até que Ross começou a puxar assunto e a se insinuar. Nem chegou a completar a frase. Um murro e estava no chão. O irmão seguiu em frente, sem olhar para trás. Apesar da dor no queixo e do filete de sangue no lábio, sorriu aliviado e até orgulhoso.

No dia seguinte, foi cedo ao cemitério local e passou um bom tempo simplesmente olhando para a lápide do túmulo da mãe. Sabia não haver um corpo enterrado ali. Outra armação da avó. Outra coisa que havia sido negada ao irmão.

Afastou-se ao primeiro indício de movimentação. De longe, viu o pai chegar e depositar flores. Observou sua atitude. Viu quando o pai secou uma lágrima. Sentiu uma emoção forte. Pela primeira vez, acreditou que poderia mesmo ter sido o fruto de um grande amor. Que o pai talvez não fosse o aproveitador barato que a avó o fizera acreditar ser.

Deixou a cidade em seguida. Fugindo. Não se achou pronto para enfrentar o pai e o irmão de cara limpa. Usara de subterfúgios e estratagemas. Descobriu que eles sempre seriam mais do que estava escrito no dossiê. Daria um tempo e voltaria da maneira certa. Pensou que teria muito tempo pela frente.

Ao ler sobre o crime na internet, sobre o destino horrível de um jovem ainda anônimo, sentiu a indignação que o motivava a querer se tornar um promotor. Quando o nome apareceu, descobriu que perdera para sempre a chance de consertar as coisas.

#

Enquanto falava com Sam, sentiu crescer em seu peito uma angústia e uma sensação avassaladora de urgência. Sentia, sem saber como ou porque, que se não agisse naquele exato momento, seria tarde demais.

#

Algumas horas depois, enquanto assistia ao noticiário da noite na TV, a Sra. Lang passa mal e precisa ser hospitalizada. Até ser sedada, ela chorava descontroladamente, pedindo perdão ao neto. E ninguém conseguia localizar Ross.

* * *

08.02.2013


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

* * *

**(Cap. 13) John**

John chegou a Harveyville e seguiu direto para a casa dos Ross.

John apresentou-se da forma mais profissional e impessoal possível, mas não conseguiu manter o distanciamento pretendido. A Sra. Ross começou a chorar assim que John citou o nome do neto e ele desistiu de interrogá-la.

Nem era tão velha, mas estava visivelmente quebrada. Primeiro o desaparecimento e depois a notícia da morte do neto, principalmente nas condições em que isto ocorreu. Foi um golpe duro demais para ela.

John precisou colocá-la na cama e esperar que o calmante que administrou fizesse efeito e ela adormecesse. Tinha pensado em procurar primeiro os conhecidos do rapaz e, por último, confrontar o pai. Mas, já estava anoitecendo e ele não queria perder muito tempo naquela cidade. Decidiu então seguir direto para o posto de gasolina. _O negócio de família _dos Ross.

Antes mesmo de chegar, percebeu que algo muito errado estava acontecendo.

Fenômenos _poltergeist _de uma intensidade inédita. No interior da cabine do posto, tudo estava em movimento. Peter Ross, encolhido num canto, tentava defender-se dos objetos que voavam em círculos e se arremetiam em velocidade contra ele. Era um homem grande, mas estava visivelmente abalado. Seu rosto mostrava confusão e medo.

John refreou o impulso de entrar imediatamente. Voltou ao carro e abriu o porta-malas, onde guardava seu arsenal. Apanhou uma espingarda e a carregou com cartuchos de sal. Apanhou também uma barra de ferro. Respirou fundo e entrou, colocando-se entre o Sr. Ross e o centro dos fenômenos.

John grita, desafiando o fantasma.

– APAREÇA DE UMA VEZ. DEIXE DE SER UMA CRIANÇA BIRRENTA. MOSTRE SUA CARA.

A atividade paranormal se intensificou. O vidro de uma das janelas se estilhaçou. Em seguida, outra. E mais outra. Os cacos pontiagudos de vidro se juntaram ao vórtice. A ameaça mudara de patamar. Tornara-se potencialmente mortal. O risco de Peter Ross não escapar vivo era real. As luzes piscavam freneticamente dentro e fora do aposento. Um frio intenso vindo do centro dos fenômenos invadiu todo o ambiente.

O que mais surpreendeu John, no entanto, foi a súbita entrada de um garoto alourado na sala. Por um momento, John chegou a achar que se tratava de Dean. O rapaz não demonstrava medo e se posicionou a seu lado. Sua atitude indicava que pretendia enfrentar o fantasma. Só podia estar louco.

John não tinha como saber, mas aquele era Jason Ross.

#

Ross não poupara dinheiro para chegar rapidamente ao Kansas.

Usou o celular e já tinha alugado um jatinho particular que o levasse a Topeka, antes mesmo de chegar no estacionamento da faculdade. Um carro alugado já o esperava a postos na saída da pista do aeroporto da capital do Kansas. Entrou no carro e seguiu direto para o posto de gasolina na entrada de Harveyville.

Quando viu os fenômenos paranormais, não ficou realmente surpreso. Ao contrário, agora tudo parecia fazer sentido. Tristan. Não tinha dúvidas que o que via era Tristan, dando vazão à fúria e à frustração que guardara dentro de si por tanto tempo.

Ao estacionar no pátio do posto, sentiu-se voltando ao dia em que conhecera o irmão. Lembrou de como se sentira ao chegar ali da primeira vez. Tinha tantas expectativas. Parecia que estava vendo o irmão andando por aquele pátio, seus olhos tristes, realizando tarefas mecanicamente. Entediado e sem perspectivas. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Se pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente ...

Lembrou das poucas palavras que trocaram. Do murro que levara. O único contato físico que tiveram. O único que teriam. Como pudera ser tão egoísta e insensível? A fúria e a frustração do irmão já eram visíveis para qualquer um que se preocupasse em ver. A qualquer um que se IMPORTASSE com ele. Como doía aquela sensação. A certeza de que podia ter evitado tudo aquilo e a constatação de que não fizera absolutamente nada.

O barulho de vidro estilhaçando o tirou de seu devaneio.

#

Jason entrou a tempo de ver o início da materialização de um rapaz alto e magro, cabelos escuros longos e esvoaçantes, pele muito clara marcada com uma grande tatuagem de dragão que ocupava todo o espaço das costas e dos antebraços e que era visível nos lados do corpo. Os olhos verde-acastanhados sobressaíam-se no rosto coberto por uma pintura elaborada, em padrão tribal, que ele mesmo reproduzia com maquiagem preta sempre que queria escandalizar a cidade.

Lá podia ser objeto de risos. Aqui, entre objetos que voavam e luzes que piscavam, o resultado era simplesmente apavorante.

Quando o fantasma estava quase que totalmente materializado, John mirou e atirou. Mas, Ross foi mais rápido e o empurrou, desviando tiro.

– Não vou deixar que o mate.

– E quem diabos é você? O que está fazendo aqui?

– É o meu irmão e não vou deixar que o matem novamente.

E, olhando direto nos olhos do fantasma, gritou.

– VOCÊ! PARE O QUE FAZENDO! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE MATE NOSSO PAI!

O tom imperativo com que a frase foi dita pegou a todos de surpresa. Por um segundo inteiro, tudo pareceu estar congelado, em expectativa. Então, sem aviso, o fantasma desaparece. E, com ele, as manifestações sobrenaturais que o precederam.

Os objetos caem à medida que o vento perde intensidade. As luzes se estabilizam e tudo parece voltar ao normal. Então, ouve-se uma explosão do lado de fora e o posto fica às escuras. O transformador que abastecia de eletricidade o posto, sobrecarregado, queimara.

Ficou somente um grande silêncio.

John estava perplexo. Ainda não processara completamente tudo o que acontecera. Ajudou Jason a erguer o Sr. Ross. Ele estava em choque e com muitos ferimentos no corpo.

#

Longe dali, na casa dos Ross, a luz de cabeceira da cama da avó de Tristan pisca. O vapor da respiração da velha senhora condensa e fica visível à medida que a temperatura do ambiente cai.

A figura que se materializa em seguida é completamente diferente da que, momentos antes, aparecera furiosa na cabine do posto. Os cabelos escuros estão penteados para trás, a pele clara não mostra nenhuma marca, os olhos verde-acastanhados são tristes, mas estão serenos.

Parecia exatamente com o neto que ela tanto desejou que ele se tornasse.

O fantasma beija a testa da avó adormecida, que retribui com um sorriso. Então, desaparece.

* * *

**(Cap. 14) Walker**

O metamorfo estava surpreso com o próprio comportamento. Participava ativamente das atividades do dia a dia da agência de publicidade e de uma forma tão perfeita que ninguém notara que não era o verdadeiro Walker. Mais que isso. A cópia começava a superar o original.

Diziam que mostrava ultimamente uma maior sintonia com o pensamento dos jovens e das mulheres, segmentos importantes do ramo da publicidade, que requeriam mensagens diferenciadas e dirigidas, e uma grande habilidade para fugir de todo tipo de armadilha.

O segredo da publicidade é desagradar o menor número possível de pessoas, já que agradar a todos é impossível. Campanhas segmentadas constituíam um campo minado que já detonara muitas carreiras que pareciam promissoras.

Alguns, maldosamente, atribuíam tanta sintonia com o pensamento feminino ao gosto em comum por homens. E como esses homens eram sempre muitos jovens, estava bastante familiarizado com seu universo.

#

O metamorfo já assumira a forma de mulheres centenas de vezes, inclusive já fora mãe 6 vezes. Nas 5 últimas, tivera o bom-senso de devorar a cria quando assumiu outro corpo. Mas seu primogênito existia por aí, em algum lugar. Já era, há muito tempo, um adulto capaz de transformação.

Sempre que voltava a ser homem, buscava exorcizar da sua personalidade os traços femininos. Eles o enfraqueciam. Quando assumiu pela primeira vez a forma de um homem com desejo por outros homens, quebrou o círculo de revezamento de sexos que manteve por tantos séculos.

Pelo menos pareceram séculos. Ele não tinha certeza. Muita coisa que se lembrava, não tinha certeza de ter sido real. Poderiam ser lembranças de sonhos que tivera no passado. Ou lembranças de qualquer um dos muitos que devorara. Ou lembranças de sonhos destes muitos. Vivera muitas vidas e não tinha mais como distinguir vivências, suas ou de outras, de sonhos; ou mesmo de alucinações.

Lembrava de um tempo em que andava sozinho numa floresta gelada na forma de um lobo. E de sobrevoar vastas extensões de campos na forma de um corvo. Havia até mesmo uma lembrança primordial de vagar pelo fundo de um oceano escuro.

Podia ter sido algum dia um animal? Era um homem que assumia de tempos em tempos a forma de animais ou tinha sido originalmente um animal que assumira definitivamente a forma de um homem? Tinha medo de tentar encontrar a resposta e ficar preso numa forma animal. Medo de não conseguir fazer duas vezes o caminho de volta.

#

Acabara de ser um homem jovem. Aliás, se fizesse a média das idades de todos que assimilara, de ambos os sexos, esta estaria seguramente abaixo dos 25 anos. Mas, no passado, ter 25 anos não significava a mesma coisa que hoje. Nesta idade, a maioria dos homens já estava casada e com filhos, já lutara em guerras e já matara.

Não sabia se seu gosto por matar vinha de sua espécie original, se é que ela existia, ou se a absorvera dos humanos.

Fizera sua forma de Tristan, com a qual entrara no motel, desaparecer completamente. Assim como o cadáver do Walker original. Um serviço limpo, com teriam que ser todos daqui para frente. Sem pistas.

O Tristan original continuava a ser uma fonte de preocupações. O caso repercutira de costa a costa. Fora motivo de coberturas ao vivo por dias seguidos. E agora surgiam especulações que se aproximavam muito do que de fato ocorrera. Mas, é claro que muito poucos levariam a sério. Os homens se acostumaram a caminhar na luz. Perderam o medo da escuridão.

Fora isto, estava feliz. Levara o barman ao seu apartamento e foi tão bom quanto se lembrava, mesmo não tendo sido ele próprio a vivenciar aquelas lembranças. O rapaz não correu risco. Não havia compatibilidade entre eles.

Além disso, não estava com pressa. Gostava de ser quem era. Do seu novo eu.

#

Quanto a Sam Winchester, a armadilha já estava montada. Em poucos dias, ela fecharia com ele dentro.

* * *

14.02.2013


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

* * *

**(Cap. 15) Sam**

– Sério? Proposta de estágio remunerado?

– E muito bem renumerado, ao que parece. Dezesseis horas semanais. Oferecem salário, auxílio-transporte e auxílio-alimentação.

– Onde?

– Numa agência de publicidade muito conceituada de _San_ Jose.

– E caiu assim do céu no meu colo?

– Eles contataram a reitoria e ofereceram 1 vaga, mas se reservaram o direito de pré-selecionar os candidatos.

– E eu fui pré-selecionado?

– Foi.

– E mais quantos?

– Oito. Destes, dois declinaram. Então são 6 para 1 vaga. Interessa?

– MUITO.

– A entrevista do primeiro grupo de 3 é amanhã. Aqui está o endereço. Não atrase.

– E esse nome? Sr. Walker!

– É quem você deve procurar. É a pessoa que vai entrevistá-lo.

#

Acordou cedo, tomou banho, vestiu seu melhor terno (que, por acaso, era também o único que possuía), ajeitou o melhor que pode a gravata (embora o resultado não tenha sido assim tão bom) e seguiu decidido em direção a _San_ Jose. Era uma grana muito boa, não podia perder essa chance.

No ponto de ônibus, olhava de minuto em minuto para o relógio. Já estava arrependido de não ter saído com mais antecedência. Estava ficando exasperado com a demora. Só faltava agora ele se atrasar e perder a entrevista.

Já no ônibus, a sensação de alívio por estar a caminho durou menos de cinco minutos. Foi só o ônibus parar para pegar passageiros na parada seguinte, para a irritação voltar. Em horas como aquela é que percebia o quanto um carro fazia falta.

Se ao menos Ross estivesse ali para lhe dar uma carona. O amigo o tinha acostumado mal. E, justamente agora, quando mais precisava dele .. Que hora para desaparecer! Não pela carona (ou não só pela carona). Sam gostaria de ter conversado com ele a respeito dessa possibilidade de estágio. Pegar dicas. Podia ter conversado com a Jess, mas não queria aborrecê-la com seus problemas. Ao contrário, queria chegar e contar que conseguira a vaga. Para a Jess, queria poder só dar boas notícias.

E agora, ao invés de estar ali dando força, Ross se tornara um motivo a mais de preocupação. Como se ele, Sam, não tivesse problemas suficientes e motivos bastantes para ficar preocupado.

Ross estava sumido há três dias. Não voltara para as aulas da tarde naquele último dia em que se falaram e não aparecera na faculdade desde então. Talvez aparecesse hoje, mas ainda assim seriam três dias. Só esperava que Ross não tivesse feito a besteira de ir a Nevada investigar a morte do tal rapaz. Não, ele era louco, mas não a esse ponto.

Tentou mais uma vez ligar para o celular de Ross, mas, como das anteriores, dava fora de área. Ligara duas vezes para a casa dos Lang, mas diziam apenas que ele não estava e se recusavam a dar maiores explicações.

Quando viu, estava pensando em Dean. Dean não tinha ligado uma única vez. Isso não chegava a ser motivo de preocupação. Sabia o quanto Dean era orgulhoso. E cabeça-dura. Droga. Será que estava bem? Pegou o celular e começou a teclar, mas parou. Suspirou, desanimado. Não, não ia ligar. Tinha que ser forte. Precisava romper o cordão umbilical. Dean ESTAVA bem. TINHA QUE ESTAR BEM. E porque não estaria? Não era ele próprio que vivia se gabando que dava conta sozinho de qualquer problema?

Se ligasse, iam acabar discutindo. E uma discussão com o irmão antes da entrevista não ajudaria suas chances em nada.

#

O prédio de três andares da SPN _Advertising_ era _estiloso_ e ocupava toda uma quadra de um bairro nobre de _San Jose_. Os jardins eram maravilhosos. Sam havia pesquisado na internet e confirmado que era uma empresa de primeira linha. Profissionais endeusados, grandes clientes e várias campanhas a nível nacional. Ainda não conseguira entender o motivo de quererem um primeiranista de direito, mas não seria ele a levantar a lebre.

Na sala de espera, Sam tentava parecer tranqüilo. Não sabia se o desconforto que sentia era só ansiedade ou por causa daquele maldito terno. Não estava acostumado a ser tão _mauricinho_. Os sapatos apertavam, a pequena etiqueta da camisa arranhava sua nuca, o colarinho fechado o sufocava e a gravata o fazia sentir-se a caminho da forca. Sorriu, tentando parecer natural. Claro que o sorriso saiu forçado.

Quando chegou, Bart já estava lá. Mais alguns minutos, e Meg entrou. Dois de seus concorrentes. Concorrentes muito fortes.

A família de Bart, uma das mais tradicionais do país, era tão rica que ele deveria sentir-se culpado só por disputar um auxílio-transporte com Sam. Não, não era por aí, ponderou Sam, buscando ser justo. Havia um verdadeiro mérito em alguém batalhar por um auxílio-transporte sendo tão rico. Mas Bart não era apenas rico, era também razoavelmente bonito, reconhecidamente inteligente, fluente em várias línguas e um esportista acima da média. Fora duas vezes campeão estadual de esgrima. _Filho da mãe_. A prova que o mundo não é mesmo um lugar justo.

Sam conhecia a reputação de Meg, de não hesitar em explorar seus pontos fortes para obter o que queria. E um dos seus pontos fortes era a sensualidade. Era, acima de tudo, determinada e implacável. Evitou o termo inescrupulosa, mas, se tivesse usado, não estaria sendo injusto. Teria medo de tê-la contra si num tribunal. Meg Madison não viera somente para concorrer. Viera para ganhar. Estava ao mesmo tempo discreta e deslumbrante.

A primeira a entrar para ser entrevistada foi Meg. Ao ser chamada, levantou e caminhou como se o mundo tivesse prendido a respiração para testemunhar sua vitória.

Sam tentou ganhar para si pelo menos a torcida da secretária. Fez uma cara expressiva e um gesto de desistência.

– Acho que não dá para concorrer.

A secretária sorriu maliciosa.

– Acredite. Lindinho assim, você tem muito mais chances que ela. É Kim quem vai decidir.

Da forma como a secretária falou não dava para saber se Kim era um homem ou uma mulher. Afinal, qual o verdadeiro papel do tal Sr. Walker na seleção?

A resposta estava na sua cara. Numa placa na porta. Kim Walker - Publicitário Sênior.

Pensou ter entendido a mensagem. Engoliu em seco.

– Cuidado com ele. Se você facilitar, ele devora você.

Ela falou brincando, mas não podia estar mais certa. Mais inocente que a Chapeuzinho, Sam não sabia que estava prestes a entrar na toca do Lobo Mau.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Kim é um nome tanto masculino quanto feminino.

Não encontrei uma referência quando ao Sam ser ou não bolsista em Stanford, mas, estando rompido com a família e os Winchester não tendo posses, é a única alternativa plausível.

* * *

**(Cap. 16) John**

John e Jason observavam de longe Peter Ross sendo atendido no ambulatório do hospital local. Ele tinha sido golpeado inúmeras vezes por objetos pesados e até mesmo por cacos de vidro que se projetavam contra ele em velocidade. Apresentava o corpo cheio de cortes e escoriações. Mas, o que preocupava era seu estado psicológico. Deixava-se examinar pelo enfermeiro de plantão com uma expressão aturdida e não respondia a nenhuma pergunta.

– É mesmo o seu pai?

Ross fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Cara, você é maluco? Sabe o quanto se arriscou? Como soube que as manifestações eram causadas pelo seu falecido irmão?

– Saber ao certo, eu não sabia. Hoje cedo, senti uma angústia muito grande e a certeza de que tinha que vir aqui, a _Harveyville_. Quando estava chegando, vi os fenômenos. Foi surpresa pra mim também.

– Você mora com seu pai? Convivia com Tristan?

– Não. Estive aqui na cidade uma única vez, quando fiz 18 anos. Fingi que o carro estava com problemas e passei algumas horas no posto observando os dois. Eles não sabiam (e meu pai ainda não sabe) que existo. Fui criado pela minha avó materna, depois que minha mãe morreu no parto. Minha avó armou para que a família de meu pai não soubesse que o bebê sobreviveu.

– Mas, e você? Sempre soube da existência deles?

– Por muito tempo, meu pai era um nome numa certidão de nascimento. Vovó dizia que ele era um vagabundo imprestável e que o melhor era mantermos distância. De tanto ela repetir, eu acreditei. Eu só fiquei sabendo desse irmão mais velho há poucos anos. Na verdade, foi o que me motivou a contratar o detetive. Eu escutei sem querer uma conversa da minha avó com a senhora que foi minha ama de leite e aquilo ficou martelando a minha cabeça. Eu tinha que saber se era verdade. Minha avó não sabe que eu sei deste irmão.

– Sua família parece esconder muitos segredos. Dá para perceber também que você é um rapaz determinado. Pelo jeito, puxou sua avó.

– Acho que todas as famílias guardam seus segredos. É diferente com a sua?

John demorou alguns segundos para responder. E, quando o fez, foi num tom baixo, quase que envergonhado.

– Não.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo e Ross achou melhor mudar o rumo da conversa. Estava verdadeiramente curioso sobre o homem a seu lado.

– Pareceu que o senhor veio preparado para encontrar um fantasma. O que tem neste cartucho que se apressou em recolher? Que pó branco é este?

– Sal. Sal comum de cozinha. Uma linha feita de sal mantém fantasmas afastados. Um tiro de sal faz com que se desmaterializem.

– Para sempre?

– Não. Para se livrar definitivamente de um fantasma é preciso queimar os ossos e qualquer outro vestígio orgânico. Não acredito que isso os mate, afinal já morreram. Mas, corta definitivamente a ligação com esse mundo. Permite que sigam em frente. É o melhor para eles, acredite.

– Sabia que apareceria um fantasma aqui?

– Não. Vim atrás de respostas sobre os últimos dias do seu irmão. Sobre o homem com quem ele deixou a cidade. E você, o que sabe deste homem?

– Só sei o que saiu na internet e na imprensa. Gostaria muito de saber mais. Estava decidido a investigar por conta própria. E agora estou aqui, com um verdadeiro profissional, o Sr ..?

– John. John Winchester.

'Não acredito', pensou Ross.' O misterioso pai de Sam. Então, a profissão que Sam sempre se enrola quando tenta explicar é de .. o quê? Caça-fantasmas?'

– Prazer, John. Pode me chamar de Jason. Jason Ross.

#

As manifestações _poltergeist _não tinham ficado restritas ao posto de gasolina, tendo acontecido em escala menor em muitos outros pontos da cidade. Coincidentemente, lugares freqüentados por Tristan. Isso seria notado e se tornaria objeto de especulação na cidade nos dias seguintes.

Um carro da polícia chegara ao posto de gasolina, antes mesmo de John e Jason terem acomodado o catatônico Peter no banco traseiro do carro alugado de Jason para levá-lo ao hospital distrital.

John atribuiu os estragos no local a um pequeno tornado que se formara repentinamente muito perto do posto. O vento devia ter derrubado algum poste e por isso o posto estava às escuras. Fez considerações de que talvez a eletricidade estática gerada pelo vento fosse responsável pelas centelhas e pelas luzes piscantes que alguns viram da estrada.

Ross não o desmentiu. Mas, sorriu ao pensar que John estaria bastante encrencado caso os policiais decidissem abrir o porta-malas de seu carro.

Ross deu um depoimento rápido. Estava passando pela estrada a caminho de Topeka, precisara parar para abastecer e buscara abrigo no posto quando os ventos e os fenômenos elétricos se tornaram mais fortes.

Estava muito escuro e a polícia não estava realmente disposta a aprofundar-se no caso. Mas, qualquer observação superficial constataria que a destruição no interior da cabine do posto era muito maior que do lado de fora. Afastando-se do posto, praticamente não havia sinais que pudessem ser atribuídos à passagem de um tornado.

#

A aparição do fantasma modificou os planos de John. Decidiu prolongar a estadia por pelo menos mais um dia inteiro. Precisava de mais informações sobre Tristan.

No dia seguinte, o jornal local trouxe a notícia que o corpo de Tristan seria entregue à família dentro de 2 dias para ser enterrado. Trazia uma retrospectiva detalhada do caso e traçava um perfil não muito favorável ao morto.

Depoimentos de _"conhecidos que preferiam manter-se no anonimato"_ ressaltavam suas atitudes para chocar a ordeira comunidade local e lançavam suspeitas de uma vida paralela de encontros homossexuais com clientes do posto. O jornal trazia também uma biografia do rapaz, lembrando até da curta carreira de glórias do pai e da morte trágica da mãe.

O enterro teve uma ampla cobertura da imprensa nacional. Peter, aparentemente recuperado do trauma, e a mãe compareceram e acompanharam toda a cerimônia em silêncio.

Poucas pessoas consternadas em torno do túmulo. Muitas, trocando comentários pouco respeitosos, a uma distância confortável. Esse grupo fazia a alegria da imprensa. Quem não tinha uma história para contar, inventava uma.

Na saída do cemitério, Peter e a mãe viram-se cercados de repórteres, mas recusaram-se a dar quaisquer declarações. Claro que os repórteres não estavam dispostos a partir sem antes ouvir a reação da família às especulações mais maldosas. Bombardearam impiedosamente os Ross com perguntas cruéis. Martha chorava, mas isso não diminuia a insistência dos repórteres.

Peter, aturdido com a agressividade das perguntas, ensaiou sua resposta-padrão e desferiu dois ou três socos antes de ser contido por policiais. Foi, naturalmente, um prato cheio para a imprensa, e fotos da _"inexplicável explosão de fúria do pai da vítima"_ estamparia as manchetes dos jornais da região no dia seguinte.

John precisou conter Ross para que este não interviesse para proteger a família. Ross foi demovido com o argumento que sua presença só daria uma dimensão nova ao escândalo e traria os holofotes para o seu lado da família.

#

Algumas horas depois, Ross se despediria de John, deixando a cidade em seguida. John fingiu também deixar a cidade e estacionou alguns quilômetros depois, numa lanchonete de estrada, aguardando a noite. Era necessário impedir a volta do fantasma. Tristan merecia um pouco de paz.

Enquanto cavava o solo, John pensava no quanto Jason lhe lembrava Dean, embora sua personalidade tivesse um elemento de permanente contestação que lembrava Sammy.

John acreditava que fora isso que fizera que se abrisse mais que o habitual sobre seu trabalho. Tinha sido didático, como faria com Dean. Mas, acreditava que Jason seria sensato o suficiente para não sair divulgando por aí os detalhes do caso.

Enquanto observa o pouco que estava no caixão queimar, John faz uma prece silenciosa. Depois, gastou bem mais tempo que o normal para não deixar nenhum sinal de sua atividade noturna. Não queria a imprensa de volta. Só então partiu. Desta vez, definitivamente.

#

A uma distância segura, Ross observa John Winchester partir.

– Sinto muito, John. Mas, eu não podia deixar que matasse o meu irmão de novo.

* * *

17.02.2013

* * *

**REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**:

Dels 2/14/13 . chapter 7

Interessante os dois cenarios se juntando...  
Ainda um pouco confuso... Mas espero entender nos proximos capitulos.

Resposta:

É uma história de suspense e o envolvimento dos Winchester é muito maior e mais antigo do que já deu para perceber. Quanto a Tristan e Ross, cada um escutou e viveu um lado da história. Uma história que tem outros lados e outros personagens. Ainda estamos na fase de apresentação dos personagens.

Quanto ao metamorfo, ele age como um serial killer e não como um monstro irracional. Ele tem seus objetivos de longo prazo e um plano sofisticado para atingi-lo. Vou apresentar minha versão do mito dos índios navajos sobre skinwalkers.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

* * *

**(Cap. 17) Dean**

Dean estava maravilhado com a vida universitária. Claro que, para Dean, vida universitária passava muito longe de estudos e responsabilidades. Significava esbanjar charme de dia com as calouras no campus e fazer sexo a noite inteira com as veteranas na cidade. As festas com bebida farta também faziam parte do pacote.

Acordava muito tarde para ver Sam entrando na Faculdade, mas sempre dava um jeito de estar a postos no horário que Sam seguia para o refeitório. Seguia o irmão à distância e esperava ele sair. Depois o acompanhava de volta ao prédio da Faculdade de Direito. Sam nunca estava sozinho. Algumas vezes com Jess. Outras, com um grupo de amigos. Outras ainda, com Jess e um grupo de amigos.

A mesma coisa na hora da saída. Acompanhava de longe Sam voltando da Faculdade e só se afastava depois que via Sam entrando em segurança no seu alojamento.

Dean nunca deixaria de pensar no irmão como o garotinho que há muito ele deixara de ser.

Um dia que Sam demorou a deixar o prédio, Dean arriscou-se e entrou no prédio da Faculdade. Encontrou Sam na Biblioteca, concentrado, fazendo uma pesquisa. Aproximou-se em silêncio. Parou a menos de um metro, com o coração descompassado. Por um longo momento, pensou seriamente em deixar de lado o orgulho e chamá-lo. Chegou a estender o braço para tocá-lo no ombro. Mas, acabou saindo sem deixar-se ver.

No dia seguinte, aproveitou um horário que sabia que Sam e seu companheiro de quarto, Jordan, estavam fora para entrar no quarto e dar uma geral. Precisava ter certeza que Jordan não levaria seu irmãozinho para o caminho das drogas nem tentaria abusar dele se o encontrasse indefeso sob efeito do álcool.

Aproveitou também para dar uma vasculhada no laptop do irmão e ver o que este andava aprontando. Não teve problemas com a senha: WDEAN. A mesma que usava no computador de casa. Gostou de saber que ainda fazia parte da vida do irmão.

Quase tudo era estudo, nada de pornografia. Divertiu-se muito lendo os e-mails melosos de Jess para Sam e com a veia poética do irmão nos e-mails de resposta.

Um e-mail não enviado chamou sua atenção. Sam escrevera para ele, Dean. Estava ali, com todas as letras, que Sam sentia falta do irmão e que nunca quis magoá-lo. Saiu satisfeito, com a alma leve. Já tinha visto o suficiente. Sam estava bem. Voltaria para casa, tranqüilo.

#

Seguia distraído quando, subitamente, se vê imobilizado por uma gravata no pescoço e com o braço torcido contra as costas.

– E aí, maninho? Tudo bem com você?

Mas, não era Sam. Era Jason Ross.

– Que história é essa, cara? Desde quando eu sou seu maninho? Me larga!

– Até onde eu sei, há pelo menos uma semana. Soube que perguntou por mim na secretaria, dizendo que tinha vindo matar as saudades do maninho. Pois bem, estou aqui. Que tal ESSE abraço apertado, MANINHO?

Ross era forte e, por mais que tentasse, Dean não conseguia livrar-se do golpe. Por fim, desistiu de lutar e resolver explicar-se.

– Cara, não é o que você está pensando, seja lá o que estiver pensando. Eu vim mesmo atrás do meu irmão, para saber se está tudo bem com ele. Meu nome é Dean Winchester. Sou o irmão do Sam. Sei que você o conhece.

Primeiro John, agora Dean. 'É Sam, nossos caminhos estão se cruzando cada vez mais', pensou Ross. Deixou Dean livre.

– Fala, então. Porque essa de se passar por meu irmão? Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, sabia?

– Você deve saber que o Sam saiu de casa brigado com nosso pai. Não queria continuar o _negócio da família_. Desde então, não deu mais notícias. Eu estava preocupado. Criei o Sam praticamente sozinho. É natural que eu fique preocupado e queira saber dele. Usei outro nome, no caso o seu, para que ele não soubesse que eu estava aqui.

– E qual seria este "_negócio de família_"?

Neste instante, o celular de Dean toca. Era John, ligando para tranqüilizá-lo. Ainda estava trabalhando no caso e ficaria fora por mais algumas semanas. Estava deixando o Kansas e seguindo para a Califórnia. Se precisasse, o chamaria.

– Era o meu pai. Está vindo para a Califórnia. Mas, não acredito que ele venha aqui. Meu pai é muito cabeça-dura. Ainda está muito sentido com a ingratidão do Sam.

'Então, John está vindo para cá. É bom saber. Preciso estar preparado', pensou Ross.

– Vamos até a cantina, continuar essa nossa conversa. Sam é um bom amigo e quero o melhor para ele. Sei o quanto a família é importante para ele e como ele sofre com essa separação.

Conversaram por quase uma hora, num clima descontraído de amizade. Neste pouco tempo, Ross já tinha conquistando a confiança de Dean.

#

Tão desprevenido estava Dean em relação ao irmãozinho Ross, que vai ao banheiro deixando o celular sobre a mesa.

Ross aproveita o descuido para anotar o número do celular de John.

* * *

**(Cap. 18) Ross**

Ross escutara Dean falar de Sam e ficara tocado com a profundidade dos sentimentos que o ligavam ao irmão caçula. Se não tivesse conhecido John, talvez não fosse capaz de completar as lacunas. Mas, Ross era bom em estabelecer relações a partir de pequenas pistas e formar um quadro maior.

Quanto mais ouvia, mais se identificava com Dean e mais se sentia em falta com Tristan. Não soubera proteger o irmão e o perdera. Seu único conforto era saber que conseguira impedir que o pouco que restara do irmão fosse queimado. Queria que o espírito do irmão encontrasse a paz, mas era injusto que fosse impedido de clamar por justiça. Quando levasse o assassino à justiça, aí sim, seu irmão estaria verdadeiramente em paz.

Além disso, de uma maneira torta realizara o último desejo do irmão. Ele certamente não gostaria de ser enterrado naquela cidade. Muito mais agora, que a cidade mostrara claramente o quanto o desprezava.

#

No relatório da investigação que mandara fazer sobre a família Ross e sobre a atuação da avó nos acontecimentos que se seguiram a seu nascimento e à morte da mãe, constava o nome do agente funerário que, no passado, ajudara a avó a montar sua farsa.

Suspeitando das intenções de John de queimar os ossos do irmão, Ross não hesitara em passar por cima da ética e das leis para impedir que os restos mortais de Tristan fossem enterrados no jazigo dos Ross.

Nisso, mostrou que era muito parecido com a avó. Tivera menos de 48 horas para os preparativos, e precisara gastar muito dinheiro, mas recebera a urna lacrada com os restos do irmão e um cadáver que poderia passar como sendo o de Tristan.

O cadáver era de um rapaz moreno atropelado na auto-estrada 70, no trecho entre Lawrence e Topeka. A metade direita do corpo estava esmagada. Não tinha sido reclamado em dois meses e seria enterrado como indigente.

Achou melhor fazer ele mesmo a parte suja. Não seria justo, mesmo pagando, passar essa responsabilidade para outra pessoa. Esperava que Deus pudesse perdoá-lo pela profanação do cadáver.

De volta à casa da família em _San_ Jose, encontrou a avó ainda muito abalada, mas suficientemente forte para terem uma conversa franca. Uma conversa que deveriam ter tido anos atrás.

Contou à avó sobre sua ida a _Harveyville_ alguns anos antes, sobre sua premonição e sobre os estranhos acontecimentos que presenciara no posto. Não escondeu nada. Nem sobre John, nem sobre os métodos que usara para trazer a urna com os restos do irmão.

Para sua surpresa, a avó não pareceu chocada. Ela pediu desculpas por tê-lo criado afastado do irmão, disse que ele fizera o que era necessário e que ela estava muito orgulhosa dele. Que juntos resolveriam tudo.

Dois dias depois, enterraram a urna funerária com os restos de Tristan na propriedade dos Lang de _San_ Jose. O padre confessor da Sra. Lang, primo em primeiro grau dela e que, salvo os últimos desdobramentos, já conhecia a história toda, realizou o serviço fúnebre. Com ele não havia risco da história se espalhar. Estava tudo em família.

Ao lado de Tristan, enterraram as partes do corpo do rapaz que não foram enterradas no túmulo de Tristan em Harveyville. O enterro digno na propriedade dos Lang e ritos religiosos eram mais que ele receberia como indigente, mas mesmo assim...

Ross rezou para que o ritual de John impedisse que um segundo fantasma viesse assombrá-lo.

#

Uma semana depois, um homem, que se identificou como representante de uma grande seguradora, entregou a Peter Ross um cheque para cobrir os danos causados ao posto pelo tornado. Peter estranhou. Não acionara o seguro. Aliás, tinha certeza de nunca ter feito seguro algum. Muito menos um daquele valor. O homem esclareceu que o seguro fora feito muitos anos antes pelo antigo proprietário e que ainda tinha validade.

O valor era mais do que suficiente para que Peter reformasse inteiramente o posto de gasolina e ainda sobraria o bastante para que ele se sustentasse e à mãe enquanto o posto estivesse em reforma.

Era o que Ross podia fazer naquele momento pelo pai. Quando levasse o assassino de Tristan à justiça, voltaria a procurá-lo.

#

A Sra. Lang sabia muito bem quem era John Winchester.

Lawrence não era distante de Topeka, e, na época, a morte de Mary Winchester num incêndio misterioso tivera grande repercussão. O destino dos filhos menores também rendera muita discussão. A Sra. Lang sabia bem mais do que isso, mas não revelou ao neto naquele momento.

Ela sabia que tinha que agir. Que, mais uma vez, precisava ser rápida. Sua família estava em perigo. Ligou para Topeka e convocou a afilhada. Seu irmão Clark estava aposentado, mas fora um juiz respeitado e ainda tinha muita influência na região. Ligou para ele também.

Precisava estar preparada para quando reencontrasse John Winchester.

#

Na cantina, ao se despedir de Dean, Ross prometera ficar de olho em Sam e protegê-lo de encrencas. Disse que ele podia partir tranqüilo.

Ao apertar a mão de Dean, Ross sentiu todo o peso desta promessa. Fora mais uma vez invadido por uma estranha certeza. A certeza que a ameaça que levara Tristan, agora rondava Sam.

* * *

21.02.2013


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

* * *

**(Cap. 19) Tristan**

Desta vez, cruzar a barreira tinha sido fácil como atravessar uma porta. Voltara a ser capaz de pensar com clareza e não apenas reagir às fortes emoções que o dominavam quando estava no plano material.

Desta vez, não houve efeitos especiais na chegada. Talvez porque não estivesse realmente materializado. Não podia ser visto por pessoas. Mas, sentiu que o gato que acabara de cruzar seu caminho podia vê-lo. O gato rosnou ameaçador quando tentou se aproximar. Recuou um pouco. O gato virou-se e correu para longe.

Voltou a caminhar, explorando aquele novo ambiente. Não conhecia o lugar. Mas, sabia que não estava no Kansas. A temperatura era mais amena e o ar mais seco do que o que estava acostumado. Não avistava construções próximas, mas tudo estava bem tratado demais para ser um bosque natural. Não sabia, mas estava numa área de mata preservada dentro de uma propriedade particular. Mais na frente, postes de luz formavam uma trilha. Seguindo a trilha, chegou à Casa Grande. Era bonita, mas num estilo muito diferente das do Kansas.

Pensou no rapaz que vira no posto defendendo seu pai de sua fúria. Lembrou dele olhando diretamente para seus olhos e gritando alguma coisa. Não lembrava exatamente o quê, mas sabia que era algo importante.

Sentiu uma ondulação percorrer seu corpo. Se alguém pudesse vê-lo naquele momento, de pé, em frente à Casa Grande, veria que ficava cada vez mais transparente, até desaparecer por completo.

Uma nova ondulação e viu-se no interior de um quarto amplo, bem em frente à cama imensa onde um rapaz dormia. Curioso, aproximou-se e examinou bem o rosto do rapaz. Não o conhecia. Não, espera. Conhecia, sim. Era o rapaz que o enfrentara no posto. Observou melhor. Lembrou que já o conhecia de antes. O rapaz estivera no posto uma vez, há muito tempo. Lembrou que caminhavam lado a lado e que dera um murro no rapaz. Algo que ele tinha dito. Não sabia onde estava, mas o rapaz era com certeza um desafeto seu. Talvez um inimigo. Mas, como estava dormindo, não era uma ameaça imediata. Tinha tempo.

Decidiu continuar a exploração. A porta do quarto estava fechada, mas não seria um obstáculo. Fechou os olhos e desejou estar do lado de fora. Atravessou a porta. Não literalmente, como fantasmas fazem na TV. Reaparecera do outro lado. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Havia muitas portas naquele corredor. Caminhou em direção a uma, no final do corredor, que lhe pareceu especial. Também estava fechada. Repetiu o truque. Um quarto ainda maior. Uma velha senhora dormia em uma grande cama. Numa _chaise long_, uma enfermeira, também adormecida. Tristan aproximou-se da velha senhora. Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Era sua avó Kristin.

Era onde estava? Na propriedade de vó Lang? Como viera parar ali? Viu um porta-retratos na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. E muitos outros sobre uma cômoda próxima. Uma foto grande da mãe, muito jovem, numa parede. Diferente das fotos que conhecia, mas inconfundível. Era sua mãe. Quanto a isso, não tinha dúvidas. Isso só podia significar que estava realmente na propriedade da avó de _San Jose_.

Examinou os porta-retratos um a um. Nenhuma foto sua. Muitas fotos do rapaz estranho, que, naquele momento, dormia no outro quarto. Olhou demoradamente para uma foto recente da avó abraçada ao rapaz, ambos sorrindo para câmera, felizes. Quem era ele afinal? Porque morava ali?

Fechou os olhos e, ao abri-los novamente, viu-se ao lado do rapaz. Lembrou novamente do murro. Reviveu as emoções daquele momento. Raiva. Lembrou da foto do rapaz com a avó. Feliz. Aquele rapaz tinha tudo e vivia feliz na casa que a avó nunca o convidara a conhecer. Porque ela favorecia um estranho e condenara o próprio neto a uma existência miserável e sem perspectivas? Não era justo. A felicidade que aquele estranho exibia poderia ter sido sua, mas lhe fora roubada. E fora esse estranho quem a roubara.

A raiva voltou a invadi-lo, nublando seu raciocínio. Mais uma vez, estava dominado pelas próprias emoções. O quarto estava com as luzes apagadas, mas a única lâmpada acesa no corredor começou a piscar. E a temperatura no interior do quarto começou a cair.

Instintivamente, Ross puxa as cobertas contra si ao sentir o frio aumentar. A eletricidade estática se acumula no ambiente, criando pequenas centelhas. Os objetos do quarto começam a trepidar. O ar começa lentamente a fazer um movimento circular.

Ross sente uma presença e acorda sobressaltado. Imediatamente, entende o que está acontecendo e o que viria a seguir. Prende involuntariamente a respiração, enquanto observa a manifestação _poltergeist_, mais com fascínio do que com medo.

Ross tenta falar com o fantasma, mas a voz sai fraca, hesitante.

– Tristan, me escute.

O vento aumenta e alguns objetos menores são levantados se incorporando ao vórtice. As centelhas aumentam em número e freqüência. O barulho acorda a enfermeira no quarto do fim do corredor.

Ross respira fundo e projeta a voz, como faria num tribunal, para restabelecer a ordem.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ CONFUSO, TRISTAN. SE ACALME. QUERO AJUDÁ-LO. NÃO SOU SEU INIMIGO.

O vento aumenta ainda mais e também objetos grandes são levantados. As vidraças estremecem, ameaçando quebrar. A enfermeira corre em direção ao quarto de Ross. O fantasma, novamente em sua aparência intimidante, começa a se materializar. Centelhas rodeiam a figura que levita a 1 metro do chão. A enfermeira abre a porta, e, ao ver o fantasma e todas as manifestações sobrenaturais que o acompanham, grita apavorada e sai correndo gritando por socorro. A porta é deixada aberta.

O fantasma, levitando, lentamente se dirige para Ross, que ainda encontra-se sentado na cama e com as pernas sob as cobertas. As centelhas que saltam de seus olhos são a perfeita tradução dos sentimentos que o impulsionam. Fúria.

Ross mais uma vez respira fundo. Levanta-se, pondo-se de pé sobre o colchão de forma a que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura dos olhos do fantasma. Ross abre os braços, como quem espera um abraço, e fala com emoção:

– TRISTAN, ESCUTE. MEU NOME É JASON E EU SOU SEU IRMÃO. EU SÓ QUERO AJUDÁ-LO.

.

Minutos depois, quando a enfermeira retorna, acompanhada de dois seguranças, começa a duvidar de seus próprios olhos e da própria sanidade. Ao abrir a porta, vê Jason profundamente adormecido, em meio às cobertas. Aparentemente, estava tudo normal. Tudo em seus devidos lugares.

Confusa, chama os seguranças de volta e fecha a porta com cuidado, para não acordar o patrãozinho.

Ao escutar a porta se fechar, Jason levanta a cabeça, olha em torno e sorri.

– Desta vez foi por pouco, maninho.

* * *

**(Cap. 20) Walker**

Vender para a diretoria da _SPN _a idéia que a agência devia contratar um primeiranista de direito de Stanford foi a maior prova que o monstro se tornara um verdadeiro profissional de _marketing_.

Claro, sempre aparece um despeitado invejoso espalhando veneno. Dizia-se nos corredores da empresa que Kim já tinha um eleito para a vaga muito antes da primeira entrevista; e que, se o rapaz, ao invés de fazer direito em Stanford, fizesse filosofia na Universidade do Oregon, eles estariam contratando um estagiário filósofo pescador de salmões.

Era a pura verdade. A vaga nascera com um nome carimbado: Samuel Winchester.

.

Sammy, como Kim já se acostumara a chamar Sam, não era rico, mas logo receberia um belo reforço em sua conta bancária. Tornar-se-ia, na prática, o herdeiro universal do muito em breve desaparecido Kimberly Walker. Em pouco tempo, Sam trancaria a faculdade, se despediria da namoradinha e dos amigos e, literalmente, desapareceria no mundo.

Kim estava trabalhando na conta de uma empresa de aviação que breve inauguraria uma nova rota para Cartagena, na Colômbia. Estava pensando como seria viver num paraíso tropical. Abandonar de vez o frio e a escuridão. Assumir a luz do sol.

_Vida nova, corpo novo._ Pensou em si mesmo, já como Sam, ostentando um belo bronzeado. Era sempre bom ser belo e jovem; e era ainda melhor ser belo, jovem _e rico_. Imitou a forma de olhar e o sorriso de Sam. Ficaria irresistível.

O próprio Sam lhe entregaria os documentos que precisava para resolver os aspectos burocráticos da mudança de identidade quando assinasse o contrato de estágio. Sim, porque simplesmente duplicar o corpo de uma pessoa não o transformava nesta pessoa em termos legais. Para provar que você é você mesmo, é sempre preciso mostrar documentos. Aliás, com os documentos certos, ele não precisaria nem mesmo duplicar o corpo.

O apartamento de Walker já estava sendo anunciado para venda. Estava transformando este e todos os outros bens de Walker em dinheiro vivo. Desta vez, nada seria feito de forma improvisada. Ele mesmo estava cuidando dos aspectos legais. Os conhecimentos do advogado de Iowa, Andrew Nolan, a vítima anterior a Tristan, estavam se mostrando muito úteis.

Havia prestado atenção em cada maneirismo de Sam durante a entrevista. A forma como andava, como se sentava, como tentava disfarçar o nervosismo. Mas, não conseguiu manter a objetividade de Kim Walker por muito tempo.

Enquanto explicava o tipo de trabalho que o estagiário faria, despia Sam mentalmente e pensava em como seria bom tê-lo em sua cama. Esta era uma herança do advogado Andrew. O verdadeiro Kim gostava mais de joguinhos de poder do que de sexo. E, ao fazer sexo, fazia seus joguinhos de poder. Andrew, não. Gostava de sexo acima de tudo. E agora influenciava a forma de agir e pensar de Kim Walker.

Era sempre assim. A personalidade do absorvido mais recente tendia a influenciar mais fortemente, mas aspectos muito fortes da personalidade de absorvidos mais antigos persistiam por algum tempo. A influência era tão maior quanto mais tempo mantivesse no corpo duplicado. Por isso tão pouco de Tristan ficara na matriz psíquica. Poucos aspectos marcantes de personalidade e pouco tempo na forma.

Mas, em compensação, Tristan dera uma grande contribuição à matriz genética do transmorfo: o uso de áreas alternativas do cérebro para armazenamento de memórias seletivas. A maior retenção dos conhecimentos obtidos de Andrew já era contribuição de Tristan.

O monstro sempre evoluía. Se não fosse detido, ficaria cada vez mais adaptável e perigoso.

E a contribuição definitiva viria de Sam Winchester. Sua capacidade potencial de ser um receptáculo permanente para seres sobrenaturais vinha de uma característica genética que compartilhava com o irmão, o pai e toda uma linha de ascendentes masculinos. No metamorfo, esta característica genética lhe daria plena compatibilidade com qualquer ser humano.

.

– Bem, Samuel. Ainda tenho colegas seus a entrevistar, mas creio que o teremos aqui muito em breve. O escolhido ficará uma semana em cada setor da empresa, conhecendo o tipo de trabalho que é feito lá, num esquema de rodízio. A primeira semana é aqui mesmo, comigo. Se for você, e eu acho que será, vai gostar tanto que vai querer ficar aqui PARA SEMPRE.

* * *

25.02.2013


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

* * *

**(Cap. 21) Sam**

– ROSS!

– Oi, Sammy. Oi, Jordan.

– Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? É SAM. SAM! Podemos ser amigos, mas não te dei intimidade para me que chamasse de SAMMY. Me fiz entender? Fui suficientemente claro? Já é suficientemente embaraçoso que meu irmão me chame assim.

– Oi, SAMUEL. Satisfeito agora?

– Muito. Ah! Que bom que voltou. Cara, eu estava preocupado. Preocupado de verdade. Você não aparece na faculdade há quase uma semana. O celular sempre fora de área. Um pessoal seco atendendo às ligações na sua casa. Tudo bem com você?

– Desculpe, Sam. Minha avó passou mal. Problemas de família, sabe como é. Mas, agora está tudo bem. Foi uma semana bem estranha. E vocês, alguma novidade?

– Eu tenho. Estava contando pro Jordan. Acabei de receber a confirmação. Consegui um superestágio. Ótima grana. Numa agência de publicidade de _San Jose_. Começo na próxima segunda.

– Legal. Parabéns! Não é muito fácil conseguir estágio no primeiro ano. Só me explica uma coisa. O que é que você vai fazer lá? Para quê uma empresa de publicidade quer um estagiário que faz Direito?

– Ainda não sei ao certo.

– E você não achou estranho? De quem foi essa idéia maluca?

– Que eu saiba, foi do cara que me entrevistou. Sr. Walker. Kim, pros íntimos.

– E você seria um destes .. _íntimos .. do KIM_ ?

– Não, mas acho que isso passou pela cabeça de uma meia dúzia lá na agência. Este foi mais ou menos o número de pessoas com quem eu falei na empresa e todos me olharam de cima a baixo e deram um sorrisinho. Acho que o tal Kim é dado a assediar estagiários.

– E você vai entrar nessa furada?

– Não posso abrir mão desta grana.

– Ah, então é uma questão de negociar o preço? Se eu pagasse, você tinha aceitado ir comigo no motel de Nevada?

Jordan deu uma gargalhada. Não ia perder a chance de pegar no pé de Sam por um tempinho. Tipo, os cinco anos de curso. Talvez mais. Tipo, o resto da vida.

– Você chamou o Sam para irem juntos a um motel? É, até que vocês formam um belo casal. Se quiserem, eu mudo e o Ross passa a dividir o quarto com o Sam. A cama é apertada, mas tenho certeza que vocês vão ser muito felizes nela.

Sam fuzila Jordan com os olhos.

– Babaca! Não é nada disso. Um carinha foi retalhado no tal quarto de motel. O Ross queria chegar lá antes que removessem o sangue das paredes.

– É, existe mesmo tara para tudo. Fazer sexo selvagem numa cama suja de sangue. Aconselho você a cobrar bem caro, Sam.

– Eu pago! Vai valer cada centavo. Breve, eu e o Sam vamos ter mais .. _intimidade_ .. e ele vai deixar que eu o chame de SAMMY, não é SAMMY querido?

Ross agarra Sam e finge querer beijá-lo. Sam se livra dando um empurrão que faz Ross cair sentado no chão, por pouco não arrastando Jordan.

– Ok, já se divertiram? Então, CHEGA! Não bastava a perspectiva de ficar fugindo ou acertar um murro no tal Sr. Kim. Parece que mais gente vai acabar levando um murro.

– Está vendo, Jordan? O garoto do Kansas ainda não lida bem com a própria sexualidade. Qualquer brincadeirinha já tira ele do sério.

– Não me metam nas briguinhas de casal de vocês. Vou seguindo. Marquei com uma garota. Também não quero atrapalhar as negociações sobre quem fica por cima. E Sam, espero que você só faça essas coisas por dinheiro. Não quero ter que dormir de jeans com cinto. E com aqueles fivelões, sabe?

Jordan se afasta e Ross muda o tom. Na verdade, a menção de Sam ao corpo mutilado de Tristan já tirara toda a graça da piada para Ross.

– Agora sem brincadeira, Sam. Qual é a deste estágio? Como é esse Kim?

– Seja qual for a dele, eu vou saber me defender. Já sou bem grandinho. Ele pode até se insinuar, mas não vai me forçar a fazer nada que eu não queira. Ele, com toda a certeza, não vai querer um escândalo no próprio ambiente de trabalho.

Ross via a lógica impecável de Sam, mas sentia que não seria assim.

A sensação de que Sam estava em perigo persistia e se fortalecia. Ross cada vez mais acreditava na sua recém-desenvolvida intuição.

E, falando com Sam, achava que a fonte desta ameaça começava a se delinear.

– E qual o nome desta agência de publicidade?

– SPN _Advertising_

.

Ross começou a considerar seriamente a idéia de conhecer o Sr. Kim Walker.

* * *

**(Cap. 22) John**

John aproveitara a parada para descanso num motel da autoestrada 70 para atualizar suas anotações sobre o caso do shapeshifter.

_._

_DIÁRIO DE JOHN WINCHESTER_

_"O advogado tributarista Andrew Nolan, 45 anos, solteiro, homossexual assumido, de Davenport, Iowa, foi dado como desaparecido há 14 meses. _

_Uma grande quantia de dinheiro fora sacada de contas correntes e outros ativos de Andrew Nolan nos dois dias seguintes ao seu desaparecimento, o que fez a polícia acreditar ser um caso de seqüestro seguido de morte. Como Andrew era sexualmente promíscuo, a polícia trabalhava com a hipótese do advogado ter escolhido o parceiro errado. _

_As investigações da polícia apontaram um motel de luxo num subúrbio de classe média alta de Davenport como o último lugar onde o advogado teria sido visto com vida. Exames de DNA realizados em minúsculos fragmentos de ossos presos aos dentes de uma serra manual encontrada em uma caçamba de lixo próxima ao motel onde a polícia acredita ter acontecido o assassinato confirmaram, 3 meses depois, a morte do advogado._

_Oficialmente morto, Andrew reaparece 11 meses depois como o provável assassino de Tristan Jared Ross, com base no exame de DNA feito numa amostra de saliva recolhida em um cigarro, na cena do crime. Segundo conhecidos, Andrew não era fumante. _

_Supostamente, Andrew chegara de carro a Harveyville, Kansas, mas não entrara na cidade. Da estrada para o posto dos Ross e de volta para a estrada. Uma estadia de, no máximo, 3 horas, segundo relato de testemunhas. Não pode ser descartada a hipótese de que já tivesse ido ao posto antes, mas não foram encontradas evidências neste sentido._

_O retrato-falado feito pela polícia de Carson City não foi reconhecido pelo pai da vítima, Peter Ross, nem pelos moradores da cidade que confirmaram ter visto um Camaro vermelho 2007 no posto. No dia, Peter Ross passara toda a manhã fora do posto. A Sra Ross, mãe de Peter e avó da vítima, também não vira Tristan depois que este saíra de manhã para ir ao posto, como fazia normalmente._

_Peter Ross afirma não ter notado nada de diferente no comportamento do filho na semana anterior à fuga do rapaz. Não imaginava que tipo de promessas ou vantagens o advogado havia oferecido para atrair Tristan. Confirmou ter conhecimento dos boatos sofre a sexualidade do filho, mas afirmou não acreditar que Tristan fosse homossexual. _

_O fato de Tristan não ter deixado bilhete de despedida e ter levado uma única muda de roupas fez a polícia considerar que talvez ele não tivesse a intenção de fugir ou que não fora algo premeditado._

_O fato é que Andrew Nolan tinha, de alguma forma, convencido Tristan Ross a seguir com ele até o motel de Carson City, Nevada, onde o assassinou, fez desaparecer partes do corpo do rapaz e desfigurou o seu rosto. Andrew teria fugido de carro e abandonado o carro na estação ferroviária da cidade. Não foi mais visto. _

_Quem teve a imagem registrada nas câmeras de segurança da rodoviária, foi Tristan. Mas Tristan, além de comprovadamente morto, como demonstrado pelo exame de DNA, tinha as costas e os antebraços cobertos de tatuagens, e o Tristan que embarcou para San Antonio não tinha tatuagens._

_O caso teve repercussão nacional e fotos de Tristan apareceram em TV's de todo o país. Não houve nenhum telefonema com pistas válidas sobre o paradeiro de Andrew Nolan. Tristan, declarado morto, não estava obviamente sendo procurado pela polícia. Na fita da rodoviária, Tristan é flagrado fumando. Tristan também seria um não fumante." _

.

Agora era buscar retomar o rastro do _shapeshifter _em_ San Antonio_.

Outra dúvida que torturava John é se ele devia ou não procurar Sam em Stanford e ter com ele uma conversa definitiva. Acabar com o clima de desavença, abençoar a escolha do filho e ..

O celular toca tirando John de suas divagações.

– Oi, John. É Bobby.

– Oi, Bobby. Descobriu alguma coisa nova?

– Algo que você mesmo devia ter descoberto. É sobre a última vítima identificada. Tristan Jared Ross. O rapaz é neto de Kristin Lang.

– DROGA!

– É o seu passado voltando para assombrá-lo.

– Conheci em Harveyville um irmão de Tristan que mora na Califórnia, mas ele se identificou apenas como Jason _Ross_.

– Não deu seu nome verdadeiro para ele, deu?

– O pior é que dei. O rapaz me impressionou pela coragem e ele lembra muito os garotos: mais Dean, mas também Sam. Isso me fez baixar a guarda.

– Se ele comentar com a avó, teremos grandes problemas. A megera e o irmão juiz quase acabaram com você no passado. E você sabe que ela é o tipo de mulher que não perdoa. Ainda mais que foi o irmão mais novo dela que acabou morrendo. Enquanto respirar, ela vai buscar vingança contra você.

– E agora ela tem novos e fortes motivos. Precisei queimar os ossos do neto. Ele tornou-se um fantasma razoavelmente poderoso. Foi capaz de uma materialização completa em menos de 1 mês.

– Um fantasma?

– E não é só isso. O irmão, Jason, tem um grau elevado de precognição. Aparentemente, é coisa recente, talvez ligada à morte de Tristan. E tem mais: pareceu determinado o suficiente para se meter em encrenca da grossa.

– Não chega a ser surpresa. Parece que essa família atrai o nosso tipo de problema. O melhor é manter-se afastado. Abandonar esse caso.

– Não dá. O _shapeshifter _vai continuar a matar e eu não me perdoaria se Jason fosse uma das vítimas. Mas, não é só isso. Não consigo afastar a sensação que Sam está em perigo. E eu não vou sossegar até ter a certeza que ele está e vai continuar seguro. Se for necessário, enfrento até a bruxa.

* * *

**(Cap. 23) Dean**

A mala já estava no Chevy Impala. Dean só estava esperando Erica voltar da Faculdade de Enfermagem para um último beijo e, então, pegaria a estrada de volta para casa. Claro que não esperava que ficasse só no beijo. Erica se inflamava rápido e sabia como transmitir esse fogo.

Ouviu baterem na porta. As batidas, em rápida sucessão, indicavam urgência. Abriu a porta. Sorriu. Apesar de alguns anos mais velha que ele, era uma garota bonita. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi cafajeste. Só então percebeu que a garota estava prendendo o choro.

– Ah! Oi, desculpe. Estou procurando a Erica.

– Mais um minuto e ela está chegando. Quer entrar?

– Não, melhor eu voltar depois.

A garota estava agitada, parecia não saber o que fazer. Esfregava uma mão na outra. Não conseguiu evitar as primeiras lágrimas.

– Ei, você está chorando! Eu posso ajudar?

Dean olhou nos olhos da garota e deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor. O resultado não foi o que esperava. A garota caiu num choro compulsivo.

– Ei, está tudo bem. Está segura aqui.

A garota, soluçando, abraçou Dean como quem abraça o melhor amigo. Como um náufrago agarra uma bóia. Ainda estavam abraçados quando Erica chegou.

– QUE PORRA É ESSA? Que diabos estão fazendo aí agarrados?

– Desculpa, Erica. Vim ver você, mas você não estava ... Eu não sabia o que fazer ...

– Não sabe o que fazer _e abraça meu namorado_. Bem, ex-namorado, já que está de partida.

– Erica, por favor. É sua amiga. Ela não está legal. Aconteceu alguma coisa séria.

– 'Tá bom, o que aconteceu, Janet?

– Aconteceu que eu não tenho coragem de voltar àquela casa. Tentei me convencer que foi um sonho, mas sei que não foi. Eu vi. Eu sei que vi. Não estou louca.

– Viu o quê?

– Um fantasma. Um fantasma terrível.

– Fantasma?

– Fan..tasma? Bebeu, garota?

– Sabia que ninguém ia acreditar. Eu vi o fantasma, gritei, corri para pedir ajuda aos seguranças, mas, quando voltei, estava tudo normal. Os seguranças não acreditaram em mim. A Sra. Lang disse que foi só um sonho ruim. Mas, eu sei que foi real. Não estou ficando louca.

– E o que mais você viu? Sentiu alguma coisa? Frio?

– Sim, frio. O quarto estava gelado. E parecia que havia um tornado dentro do quarto. Alguns objetos voavam em volta do fantasma. E havia centelhas, muitas centelhas. Principalmente em torno do fantasma.

– E como se parecia esse fantasma?

– Ele estava de costas. Sem camisa. Falando assim, parece ridículo. Um fantasma sem camisa. Tinha algo desenhado no corpo. Um dragão, acho. Uma tatuagem de dragão. E cabelos longos escuros. Foi horrível.

– A velha estava certa. Você sonhou.

– Espera. Fale um pouco mais deste fantasma. Onde ele apareceu?

– Na casa onde eu estou trabalhando, a poucos quilômetros de San Jose. Eu dou assistência a uma senhora já bem idosa. O fantasma apareceu no quarto do neto dela. Eu vi que ele estava acordado e que viu tudo. Mas quando eu voltei com os seguranças, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Quando você volta lá?

– Eu não vou voltar. Não piso nunca mais naquele lugar.

– Vou reformular a pergunta. Quando você DEVERIA voltar lá?

– Era para voltar hoje e passar a noite lá. Eu estava me vestindo para ir quando comecei a chorar. Bateu uma angústia, um desespero. Só de pensar em entrar naquela casa, eu começo a tremer. Estou morrendo de medo. Vim para cá desabafar.

– Eu acompanho você até lá. Você me apresenta como um irmão, um primo, qualquer coisa.

– Dean, você não estava voltando para casa? Que interesse todo é este?

– Um fantasma! Não acha nem um pouco interessante?

Não. Pela cara que Erica fez, ela não achava nem um pouco interessante. Deu um sorriso falso para a _amiga_, que fazia cara de envergonhada. _'Envergonhada? Muito da sem-vergonha, isso sim.'_ Ela que esperasse até estarem a sós. Ia ensinar à vagabunda a não se engraçar com homem seu.

.

Dean pára o carro quase encostado ao muro, usa o carro como escada e salta para o lado de dentro. Sabia o que fazer e onde procurar. Janet contara da dupla cerimônia fúnebre, numa área isolada da propriedade. Meia hora de busca e Dean já estava cavando os túmulos. Uma hora depois, as chamas iluminavam a noite. Mais duas horas e Dean estava pegando a estrada para finalmente voltar para casa.

– Dever cumprido. Esse fantasma não assusta mais ninguém.

* * *

02.03.2013


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

* * *

**(Cap. 24) Sra. Lang**

Ela já se sentia bem melhor. A expectativa de uma nova batalha a revigorava. Voltava a sentir-se viva. Nos últimos anos, deixara-se envelhecer. Foram anos tranqüilos, cuidando de um neto que nunca trouxe problemas. Ela quase acreditou que dali em diante seria sempre assim. Que acabaria sendo o que nunca pensou que um dia seria: apenas a avó orgulhosa de um neto brilhante.

E, então, a ilusão se quebrara. Seu outro neto, o que fora obrigada a deixar para trás, aparecera em horário nobre, de costa a costa, desonrado, vítima de um crime monstruoso. O baque foi tão forte que ela fraquejou e caiu. Chegou a pensar que não sobreviveria.

Os jornais ressuscitaram a história da pobre Adeline, sua filha querida, que morreu dando à luz. Mas, não foram além disso. Ela tivera sucesso em cortar a trilha que poderia ter trazido o escândalo até a sempre respeitável família Lang.

Jason a surpreendera. Fizera o que ela própria teria feito se fosse mais jovem. O lugar de Tristan não era no Kansas. Nunca fora. Quanto potencial perdido. Ela devia ter agido antes. Devia ter trazido Tristan para _San _Jose. Ele podia estar agora fazendo faculdade. Mas, a idéia de trazer de novo para seu mundo aquele pai execrável a fizera adiar, adiar e adiar. E agora era tarde demais.

Ainda estava digerindo a história de que Tristan persistia como fantasma. Ia de encontro à sua formação católica. Não duvidava de Jason e, agora, havia também o testemunho de Janet. Ainda assim, era difícil conviver com a idéia de que seu neto era uma alma penada, afastada da luz e da graça de Deus. Era preciso conduzi-lo para a luz.

Mas, conduzi-lo para a luz era uma coisa muito diferente de permitir que um lunático perigoso queimasse os ossos do neto num ritual profano. Fosse ou não verdade que o ritual cortava os laços com nosso mundo, como garantir que a alma estava salva, que seguiria para a luz? A alma poderia ser condenada a vagar eternamente no limbo. Estremeceu com a idéia.

Aquele homem se safara uma vez e sabe Deus como tinha criado os dois filhos. Crianças inocentes convivendo com um psicótico que via demônios em todos os lugares.

Tinha certeza que John Winchester matara a esposa e colocara fogo na própria casa para esconder o crime. Ouvira de sua própria boca que Mary, a esposa, fizera um pacto demoníaco e que nas veias de seu filho de um ano corria sangue de demônio. Era fácil ver a verdadeira história por trás de seus delírios: suspeitava ou tinha certeza do adultério da mulher e suspeitava que o menino não fosse realmente seu filho. O rival se transformara, em sua mente perturbada, num sedutor demônio de olhos amarelos.

Felizmente, John não fizera nada contra a criança na ocasião, mas por quanto tempo seria assim? Se ainda acreditasse que o filho tinha sangue de demônio, era questão de tempo até que a loucura prevalecesse e passasse a ver mais o monstro que o filho.

Se não tivesse coragem ele mesmo de ir até o fim, induziria outro a fazê-lo, sob o pretexto de salvar a alma do filho. Talvez convencesse a própria criança que ela trazia o mal dentro de si. Ou o filho mais velho, que traumatizado com a morte da mãe, pareceu bastante sugestionável e psicologicamente dependente do pai. Pobres crianças.

Seu pobre irmão fora outra vítima de loucura de John Winchester. Sem motivo, John passou a acreditar que ele estava possuído pelo tal demônio de olhos amarelos e ele acabou assassinado com uma facada certeira no coração. Outro crime de John Winchester.

E agora esse mesmo psicótico cruzara o caminho de seus netos. Mas, ela ainda estava viva e protegeria sua família a qualquer custo.

Se fosse necessário, mataria John Winchester com as próprias mãos.

* * *

**(Cap. 25) Ross**

Como seria de se esperar, a propriedade dos Lang possuía um sistema de segurança de última geração. Foi muita ingenuidade de Dean acreditar que sua ação passaria despercebida.

Assim que invadiu a propriedade, a segurança da mansão foi alertada pelo sistema de sensores de perímetro. Dean entrou por um ponto deixado propositalmente vulnerável a uma invasão como forma de facilitar a identificação do invasor e sua interceptação dentro da propriedade.

O rosto de Dean foi devidamente registrado por câmeras de 4 ângulos diferentes e o Impala teve as placas anterior e posterior automaticamente fotografadas. O que desorientou a segurança foi que Dean, ao contrário do comportamento esperado de um ladrão, tomou o caminho do bosque e não da Casa Grande.

Seguindo o procedimento padrão, a segurança tomou posição dentro e no entorno da casa e aguardou. E aguardou. E aguardou. Após uma hora de espera, decidiram avisar Ross. Neste momento, Dean já tinha removido quase toda a terra que cobria o caixão do rapaz atropelado.

No anexo da segurança, o técnico volta a fita até o ponto que o Impala encosta no muro. Foi surpresa para Ross. Mas, não tanta assim. Ross não conseguiu esconder a admiração.

– Dean?

E falando para o técnico:

– Por favor, chame todo o pessoal da segurança aqui. Conheço esse sujeito. Ele não pretende entrar na Casa Grande.

Minutos depois, Ross fala para a equipe de segurança reunida.

– Conheço o sujeito. É um amigo da faculdade. Ele apostou comigo que era capaz de invadir a propriedade e passar 3 horas aqui dentro sem ser capturado. Eu já tinha até esquecido desta aposta. Faz mais de 2 semanas. Ele está no bosque. Procurem perto do lago, onde estão os túmulos. Espalhem-se e cerquem-no. Coloquem-no para fora da propriedade. Não é necessário chamar a polícia. Acompanhem-no até que tenha partido no carro. Importante: SEM VIOLÊNCIA. Entenderam?

– Sim, mas .. o senhor não vai nos acompanhar?

– Não, tem que parecer que eu não soube de nada. Não citem meu nome. Agora, apressem-se. Ele está aqui há quase 1 hora e meia.

Neste momento, Dean já tinha retirado a terra de cima de ambos os caixões, mas ainda não os tinha aberto. Sabia que, quando ateasse fogo, o clarão das chamas denunciaria sua presença. Precisava queimar o conteúdo dos dois caixões ao mesmo tempo e fugir o mais rápido possível.

No escuro, os seguranças não conseguem fazer uma aproximação muito discreta. Dean percebe a movimentação ao seu redor. Estava sendo cercado. Tinha pouco mais de 1 minuto antes de ser pego. Apaga a lanterna antes que ela o denunciasse. Desce na cova mais próxima e abre rapidamente a tampa do caixão do rapaz atropelado. Banha o corpo com combustível. Passa para a outra cova. Abre a tampa do segundo caixão. Usa todo o resto de combustível. Ateia fogo em ambos os caixões em rápida seqüência, sem nem mesmo parar para olhar. O fogo ilumina o bosque e denuncia a localização de Dean para os seguranças.

Quatro seguranças avançam na direção de Dean, vindos de direções diferentes. Dean avalia a relação de forças e parte com tudo na direção do que lhe pareceu mais fraco. Menos forte seria mais exato. Mudando freqüentemente de cidade, Dean nunca parara numa escola tempo o bastante para ganhar lugar no time principal, mas era um bom jogador de rúgbi. Tinha potencial para se tornar um capitão de time. No momento, ia precisar de toda a sua técnica.

Dean derruba o oponente como faria num campo de rúgbi e segue na direção oposta a que viera. Precisava chegar ao Impala, mas só teria chance de pular o muro se despistasse os seguranças. Tinha deixado a única corda ao lado do muro no ponto que entrara.

Não havia câmeras próximas ao lago. Mas, acompanhando a ação à distância, Ross viu o clarão do fogo. Entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

– FILHO DA MÃE! Ele conseguiu.

Ross subestimara os Winchester. Mas, os Winchester também subestimaram Ross. Agindo no escuro e com pressa, Dean não percebeu que o caixão de Tristan estava vazio. A urna com seus restos mortais permanecia em segurança, enterrada quase 1 metro abaixo do ponto onde estava o caixão.

Enquanto seis seguranças caçavam Dean por toda a propriedade, um vigiava o Impala. No anexo, Ross e o técnico monitoravam as dezenas de câmeras de seguranças. Não foi suficiente. Bem antes do amanhecer, Dean já estava na interestadual.

* * *

**(Cap. 26) Kyle**

Era a quinta vez que Kyle, o _barman_, vinha ao apartamento de Kim. Achava que isso devia significar alguma coisa. Ele, pelo menos, começava a fantasiar a respeito. Era atraído pelo poder, mais do que pelo dinheiro ou o amor. E Kim exalava poder, sempre no comando, fazendo acontecer. Poderia se apaixonar por aquele homem. Ou algo que acreditaria ser paixão. Como de todas as outras vezes que acreditou estar apaixonado.

Sabia que fazer o gênero romântico não funcionaria com Kim. Era melhor se mostrar disponível, nunca trazer problemas ou fazer cobranças. Mantê-lo satisfeito e interessado. Essa era sempre a melhor estratégia com homens poderosos e auto-suficientes.

O sexo entre eles sempre fora bom. Mas, a forma de fazerem sexo mudara. Mais violento agora que no início. Quase parecia outra pessoa. Mas não estava reclamando, muito pelo contrário. Gostava de ser dominado.

Acreditava que poderia seduzi-lo a ponto de ser convidado a ficar. Morar ali seria o máximo. Tudo ali lhe agradava. Parecia que tinha sido ele a escolher cada objeto. Sem comparação com o quartinho miserável que alugava.

É, porque não saía barato misturar-se aos ricos e parecer pertencer àquele ambiente. Gastava o que tinha e o que não tinha em roupas e naqueles pequenos detalhes que fazem a diferença e que quem é realmente rico sabe reconhecer.

Quem o visse agora, tão descolado, não imaginaria o fim de mundo de onde ele veio. Nem a _Harveyville_ de Tristan era tão fim de mundo. Mas, desde garoto, ele decidira que não envelheceria naquele lugar. Preferia morrer. Com quatorze anos, juntou um dinheirinho que mal dava para a passagem de ida e fugiu de casa. Comeu o pão que o diabo amassou, mas não se arrependeu um segundo que fosse.

Fez programas, mas nunca pensou nisso como uma opção de vida. Fazia quando precisava, entre um trabalho e o outro. Ou fazia por dinheiro aquilo que faria até de graça. Homens interessantes não tinham faltado até aquele momento. Mas, começava a ficar preocupado. Completara 25 anos. Já não era assim tão jovem. Precisava agarrar as oportunidades enquanto era tempo.

Kyle não sabia, mas estava se iludindo se achava que poderia impressionar o monstro com sua performance na cama. Ninguém poderia.

O metamorfo era um amante inesquecível. Além que somar a experiência de muitas pessoas diferentes (e eram realmente muitas), podia fazer mudanças sutis em partes de sua anatomia que aumentavam o prazer nele e no parceiro ou parceira.

Quando se permitia, a excitação que sentia era muito mais intensa do que a sentida por humanos e, portanto, sempre havia o risco de perder o controle da transformação num momento de prazer mais intenso. Podia voltar à forma que não tinha certeza ser a sua verdadeira, mas que, com certeza, não tinha nada de humana.

Mas, o monstro sabia se controlar quando queria. Ainda mais agora, quando havia muito mais que sexo em jogo. Já estava de posse de seu novo passaporte. Era só abrir na segunda página e Samuel Winchester, na foto, sorriria para ele. O apartamento já fora vendido. Teria que deixar o imóvel em no máximo duas semanas, mas não precisava desse tempo todo. A passagem para a Costa Rica estava marcada para dali há 3 dias.

Na cama, o metamorfo foi menos Andrew e mais Tyler, um romântico incorrigível, que conservava como parte de si há mais de duas décadas. Foi tudo suave e perfeito. Ao final, perguntou a Kyle se ele se estava feliz. O rapaz sorriu e disse que estava. Muito feliz. E, ao dizer isso, Kyle estava sendo absolutamente sincero.

Kim abraçou Kyle por trás e beijou suavemente a nuca do amante. Kyle sorriu e se entregou completamente à sensação de segurança que o outro lhe passava. Naquele momento, o garoto ingênuo que ele foi um dia, e que ele nem sabia que ainda existia dentro dele, acreditou verdadeiramente que dali para frente tudo daria certo na sua vida. O monstro, então, o virou de frente e, com um movimento rápido das mãos, partiu seu pescoço.

Olhando para o corpo caído, o monstro pensou que deve ser bom quando a pessoa morre feliz.

* * *

05.03.2013


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

* * *

**(Cap. 27) Kai**

Kai chegou à propriedade dos Lang num momento péssimo. A Sra. Lang acabara de saber que os túmulos haviam sido violados. Jason tentava acalmá-la, mas ela estava histérica.

Claro, não houve gritos. Kristin Laura Lang era aristocrática e intimidava com os olhos, sem precisar alterar a voz. Podia ser pequena e estar debilitada, mas não havia ali quem tivesse coragem de encará-la.

A equipe de segurança, chamada a se explicar pelo fiasco da véspera e temendo – com toda a razão – por seus empregos, entregara Jason.

Pelo menos naquele momento dera certo. A velha esqueceu por um instante de tudo o mais e voltou toda a sua indignação contra o neto. Os seguranças aproveitaram para sair do salão o mais discretamente que puderam. Não havia um que não prendesse a respiração quando se sentia observado pelos grandes olhos azuis da velha.

A Sra. Lang começou com um breve resumo. Alguém havia invadido a propriedade; ludibriado todo o sistema de segurança, que lhe venderam como sendo impenetrável; profanado túmulos; queimado os ossos de um infeliz que nem um nome tinha para que rezassem por sua alma; desmoralizado completamente cada um destes incompetentes que jamais arranjariam novamente um emprego de segurança; e tinha fugido impunemente. E o pior: esse vândalo herege seria um conhecido - mais ainda - seria um AMIGO de Jason. Ele próprio havia confessado.

Jason estava contra a parede. Não tinha escapatória. A avó seria sempre a figura máxima da autoridade para ele. E ela não queria longas explicações. Queria o nome do vândalo e que ele entregasse imediatamente as fitas gravadas pelo sistema de segurança. Depois conversariam.

– Dean WINCHESTER? FILHO de JOHN WINCHESTER? Saia, Jason. Tenho algumas providências a tomar.

– Vó, eu queria ..

– Jason, JÁ FALEI. Não vou falar novamente. Outra hora conversamos. SAIA.

Kai, quieta num canto, pensou que tinha conseguido ficar invisível, mas a Sra. Lang estava consciente de sua presença desde o momento em que pisara na casa.

– Kai, querida. Aproxime-se.

Kai sorriu para Jason, que retribuiu com um sorriso envergonhado. Kai tinha presenciado a puxada de orelha que levara da avó. Se houvesse um buraco por perto, Jason se jogaria nele.

Kai e Jason tinham a mesma idade, a diferença era de dias. Quando Adeline morreu no parto, dentre todos os problemas que a Sra Lang teve que resolver para trazer o neto consigo, havia um que não podia esperar. O bebê precisava alimentar-se. O problema era maior porque oficialmente o bebê tinha morrido. A questão não era só arranjar uma ama-de-leite. A ama-de-leite teria que seguir com a Sra. Lang para _San_ Jose, mesmo que temporariamente. Se fosse casada e radicada na cidade, o problema seria maior. Não seria fácil encontrar alguém que aceitasse mudar toda a sua vida num momento de tanta vulnerabilidade.

A Sra. Lang soube que uma índia de uma reserva próxima acabara de dar à luz. No desespero, fez o nunca pensou que faria, sendo ela tão orgulhosa de sua posição social: implorou a ajuda da mulher.

A mulher também era orgulhosa da sua origem e não gostava de brancos. Mas, não resistiu à visão do recém-nascido. Logo o amaria como um filho.

A Sra. Lang fora criada com todos os preconceitos de classe e de raça. E agora, a necessidade a obrigava a ter uma índia e sua filha sob o mesmo teto que ela. Ela resistiu o quanto pode. Mas, aos poucos, a menininha alegre foi minando o preconceito e logo a senhora já pensava na menina como uma neta, embora ainda mantivesse a pose.

Kai foi criada junto com Jason. Freqüentaram as mesmas escolas de elite e tiveram os mesmos privilégios e oportunidades. Mas, apesar da educação de princesa, ao terminar o high school Kai decidiu reencontrar a mãe e voltou para a aldeia. Queria fazer algo pelas meninas de seu povo.

Mas, não fora em busca de apoio familiar que a Sra. Lang chamara Kai.

Nascha, a mãe de Kai, era uma índia navajo. Conhecia os segredos da magia quileute e os transmitira à filha. A Sra. Lang não aprovava, mas fazia vista grossa. Agora, mais uma vez, ela precisava ser pragmática. Sua fé católica não tinha as respostas de que precisava. O que ela precisava agora era dos segredos de uma bruxa.

_"No creyo en las bruchas, pero que las hay...las hay."_

* * *

**(Cap. 28) Tristan**

O fantasma já tinha recuperado a maior parte de suas memórias e de sua história.

Permanecia a maior parte do tempo na dimensão enevoada. Aprendera a moldar a névoa, a fazê-la assumir a forma de objetos que pareciam sólidos. Pelo menos tão sólidos quanto ele próprio.

A primeira coisa que moldara fora um chão. Sentia-se mais seguro pisando em algo. Antes, a névoa encobria seus pés e ele não sentia nada material embaixo de si.

Mas não importava o quando andasse nesta dimensão, nunca chegava a lugar nenhum. Era o mesmo nada em todas as direções. O ponto de luz nunca ficava mais próximo. O que tinha feito de tão errado para estar ali?

Não podia mais visualizar o seu outro eu. Sabia que era porque aquele outro corpo não existia mais. Tinha gravado na memória a imagem do homem que seu assassino assumira. Mas, não conseguia materializar-se próximo ao homem somente mentalizando sua imagem. Tinha as mesmas limitações que teria se estivesse vivo. Teria que andar sem rumo até encontrá-lo, sem saber nem mesmo em que cidade procurá-lo. Mesmo que estivesse em _San_ Antonio, o que era provável, a cidade era imensa. E a propriedade dos Lang ficava na Califórnia a centenas de quilômetros do Texas.

A travessia tinha que acontecer aonde havia um vínculo material e só ocorreria enquanto este vínculo existisse. Mesmo que Dean tivesse tido sucesso em queimar os ossos de Tristan, ele ainda poderia retornar. Mas, era uma questão de tempo. Fios de cabelo soltos em Harveyville e gotas de sangue seco no hotel de Carson City não subsistiriam por muito tempo. Eram vínculos que já estavam muito enfraquecidos. As amostras de tecido e de sangue no laboratório da polícia técnica de Carson City seriam conservados enquanto a investigação estivesse aberta. Mas, acabariam sendo descartados ao final do prazo legal. E aí não haveria mais nenhum vínculo.

Já descobrira que não podia permanecer indefinidamente no plano material. O esforço era demasiado. O esgotava. O esgotamento o transportava de volta para a dimensão enevoada.

Era mais fácil quando estava próximo de Jason. Podia permanecer mais tempo no plano material. Devia ser porque eram irmãos e compartilhavam muito do código genético. Não o suficiente para gerar um vínculo, mas o suficiente para reduzir a energia necessária à permanência.

Descobrira também que a materialização completa só acontecia sob forte emoção e que não era fácil provocá-la simplesmente por que era conveniente.

Mesmo materializado, não conseguia se comunicar verbalmente. A energia gasta para manter a materialização e as emoções muito intensas não permitiam que se concentrasse o suficiente para manter um diálogo racional. Neste estado, era fúria irracional.

Tentara mover objetos materiais na forma de fantasma, mas não conseguira. Nenhuma das tentativas de comunicação que tentara dera certo. Era um mero observador da rotina da casa. E a rotina de vó Lang e dos empregados era bastante entediante. Até a rotina do posto de gasolina era mais excitante. Restava-lhe acompanhar Jason. Seu IRMÃO. Já aceitava isso com naturalidade. Sentia também curiosidade. Como seria de verdade esse irmão que mal conhecera?

Acompanhou a movimentação noturna de Dean pela propriedade com curiosidade. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e a importância que aquilo tinha para ele. Ficou um longo tempo olhando o fogo.

Acompanhou de longe a chegada de uma garota índia e sentiu que, como o gato, ela sentia sua presença, embora não pudesse vê-lo. Tinha quase certeza que a conhecia, embora não lembrasse exatamente de onde. Achou melhor manter-se afastado dela.

Estava ao lado de Jason quando ele ligou para CEO da indústria de laticínios da família. Achava engraçado o desembaraço com que o irmão assumia os negócios da família. Como a vida do irmão era diferente da que tivera. O irmão dava ordens. Falava em nome da avó. Mandava e era obedecido. Ia a reuniões de trabalho. Repetira mais de uma vez que queria uma reunião com o publicitário chefe da _SPN Advertising_ ainda naquela semana.

* * *

**(Cap. 29) Dean**

Dean estava relaxado tomando uma cerveja e comendo um bacon cheeseburger com batatas fritas numa lanchonete de beira de estrada da interestadual. Ainda estava na Califórnia, mas já bem próximo de Carson City. Não dormia a mais de 24 horas e estava muito cansado. Dali seguiria direto pro primeiro motel de boa aparência que encontrasse na estrada e dormiria no mínimo 12 horas seguidas.

Sonolento, não notou os policiais até que dois deles se posicionaram ao seu lado e lhe deram voz de prisão, recitando seu direito de permanecer calado. Do lado de fora, um terceiro policial esperava os colegas ao lado do Chevy Impala. Ordenaram que abrisse o porta-malas. Deixara na propriedade dos Lang a pá e o galão de gasolina. Mas, havia uma segunda pá no porta-malas, a corda com ganho que usara, um taco de beisebol, uma barra de ferro, um rifle de caça e muita munição. Havia também sacos de sal, mas os policiais não imaginaram um uso comprometedor para o sal e o deixaram fora das evidências.

Dean foi conduzido algemado até o carro de polícia. Como ainda estava na Califórnia e as acusações vinham da polícia de _San_ Jose, foi levado para a Central de Polícia de lá. Foi fichado, fotografado e ouviu as acusações de invasão de propriedade privada, violação de sepultura, vandalismo e agressão. Informaram que, condenado, sua pena poderia chegar a vinte anos. Ficaria preso até a audiência com o juiz.

Tinha direito a fazer uma ligação telefônica. Gostaria de ligar para o pai, mas não podia. Também não queria envolver Bobby. Seria o mesmo que chamar o pai. Além disso, podia comprometê-los no futuro. Sammy? Não. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo irmão estar fora dessa. Quem então?

#

Ross estava chegando à faculdade quando o celular toca.

– Ross? Sei que você vai estranhar meu telefonema, mas aqui é Dean Winchester.

– Dean? Onde você está?

– Escuta, houve um mal entendido e eu fui preso. Estou na Central de Polícia de _San_ Jose.

– Você quer que eu avise o Sam?

– NÃO! Por favor, não fale nada com o Sam. Ele não pode saber. Liguei porque vou precisar de um advogado.

– Eu ainda não sou advogado.

– Eu sei. Achei que podia me orientar ou, sei lá, indicar o nome de um defensor público. Não tenho grana para contratar um advogado.

– Dean, não posso prometer nada, mas verei o que posso fazer. Ligou para o seu pai?

– Não. Também não posso envolver meu pai nessa. Ross, eu liguei para você porque não tinha a quem apelar. Se você não puder me ajudar, estou realmente ferrado.

#

John não reconheceu o número no celular. Aquele celular era sua linha direta com Dean. Só ele tinha esse número. Atendeu.

– John Winchester?

A voz era feminina. Voz de velha. John estremeceu.

– O que houve com Dean? Onde está meu filho?

– Seu filho está metido numa grande encrenca.

– Quem fala?

– Kristin Lang. Como vai, John? Faz muito tempo.

– O que FEZ com meu filho?

– Eu, nada. Mas, ele está preso, sem direito à fiança. E posso fazer que fique preso pelos próximos 20 anos. Meus advogados estão preparando as acusações e vou me empenhar pessoalmente para que seu filho seja condenado com todo o rigor da lei. Já marquei para falar com o juiz do caso, um bom e velho amigo.

– Não ligou só para me torturar. O que quer que eu faça?

– Quero conversar com você pessoalmente. Quero que venha à minha propriedade de _San_ Jose. E então, John? Aceita meu convite?

– Amanhã estarei aí. Qual o endereço?

* * *

11.03.2013


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

* * *

**(Cap. 30) Ross**

Ross parou, indeciso, quando ia entrar no prédio da Faculdade. Estava confuso desde que recebera na véspera a ligação de Dean Winchester. Tinha que tomar uma decisão. Não dava para adiar mais.

Não sabia ao certo como se sentia em relação a Dean. O desgraçado tentou acabar com o que restava do seu irmão. Quase lhe tirou sua única chance de reparar os erros do passado. O irmão, quando vivo, nunca soube que ele existia. Na única vez em que se encontraram, desperdiçara o encontro num jogo idiota para tentar descobrir se o irmão era ou não gay. E se fosse? Ainda seria seu irmão. Queria que o irmão soubesse disso. Que ele teria o seu apoio para ser o que o fizesse feliz.

Ross buscaria meios de se comunicar com o fantasma. Não era uma questão de SE conseguiria. Tinha certeza que sim. Era mais uma questão de COMO e QUANDO. E, nisto, Kai poderia ajudá-lo.

Também não sabia se o que Dean dissera era verdade. Que John Winchester não estava por trás da invasão. Se não fosse por John, como Dean saberia do fantasma? O mais provável era que John tivesse descoberto sua farsa em _Harveyville_ e mandado Dean terminar o serviço em _San_ Jose.

Neste caso, quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, Dean já sabia quem ele era. Despedira-se de John num dia e encontrara Dean no dia seguinte. E Dean estava passando-se por seu irmão. Muito estranho. E Sam? Será que Sam também estava nessa?

Sabia que a avó não deixaria barato esta história toda. Estava furiosa. A prova é a rapidez com que ela mexera os pauzinhos e Dean acabara atrás das grades. E ele não ia se safar fácil. As provas eram contundentes. Dean em close pulando o muro com uma pá e um galão de gasolina na mochila. Bastava uma condenação por invasão de propriedade agravada pela agressão ao segurança para tirar Dean de circulação por três anos, fácil. Com os advogados que a avó tinha à disposição, no mínimo o dobro disso. O galão de gasolina permitia pensar qualquer coisa. E levar a uma nova duplicação da pena.

Mas, não lhe agradava a idéia de deixar Dean apodrecendo por anos numa penitenciária. E, se dependesse da avó, era isso que aconteceria. Podia acontecer algo nada agradável com ele na prisão. Por mais durão que tentasse parecer, para eles Dean era pouco mais que um garoto, era carne fresca. Ele próprio, Ross, quatro anos mais jovem, imobilizara Dean facilmente. Bastava juntarem três e a vida sexual de Dean passaria por uma revolução.

Do que entendera da história toda, Dean caçava fantasmas como profissão, em tempo integral. Só que sem receber salário. Como John, arriscava a vida e a liberdade, sem ganhar nada em troca. Esse era o tal _"negócio de família"_ de que Sam tentava fugir. A invasão da noite anterior não era algo pessoal contra ele ou os Lang. Talvez acreditasse estar ajudando.

Deu meia volta e seguiu para a Central de Polícia. Iria sozinho. Não podia chamar nenhum dos advogados das empresas da família.

.

Ross foi conduzido a uma sala e deixado a sós com Dean. Dean estava com os pés algemados.

– Oi, Ross. Obrigado por ter vindo. Falaram em 20 anos. Alguém está querendo me ferrar.

– Dean, você invadiu propriedade particular, profanou sepulturas, pôs fogo em caixões e agrediu um segurança. Acha estranho que o dono não tenha gostado?

– Não é o que parece.

– Não? O que é então?

– Você não entenderia.

– Tente. Fale comigo como falaria com seu advogado. Se não conseguir me convencer, não vai convencer ninguém. E aí vai mesmo pegar os 20 anos.

Dizer o quê? Que caçava fantasmas? Ia acabar internado como louco furioso. Dean viu que pelos meios legais não tinha escapatória. Estava FERRADO.

* * *

**(Cap. 31) Kristin**

Kristin Laura Lang conheceu John Winchester logo após este ter ficado viúvo, aos 28 anos. O irmão mais velho de Kristin era o juiz encarregado de decidir se John manteria a guarda dos filhos ou se as crianças ficariam sob a tutela do Estado até serem entregues para adoção.

Kristin fora ao Fórum de Topeka falar com o irmão e deparara-se com o rapaz de olhos tristes que mudaria sua vida para sempre.

As circunstâncias da morte de Mary Winchester suscitaram todo tipo de especulações e a imprensa local acompanhava o caso com estardalhaço.

Para muitos, John havia assassinado a esposa e incendiado a casa para apagar as provas. Mas, muitos outros, principalmente aqueles que tinham contato pessoal com ele e o ouviam falar com emoção, acreditavam na sua inocência e na sinceridade de seu pesar e de seu amor pela esposa recém-falecida.

O jovem John lembrava Sam: era impossível conhecê-lo e não gostar dele.

Kristin, 15 anos mais velha que John, interessou-se pelo belo jovem e comoveu-se com a trágica história de amor do jovem pai.

Viúva a 5 anos, ainda muito bonita, com um nome tradicional e uma enorme fortuna, Kristin atraía um grande número de pretendentes. Mas, sabia que agiam movidos pela razão ou pela ambição. Mesmo aqueles que realmente gostavam dela, tinham perfeita consciência que grande parte deste interesse vinha de seu status social e da fortuna familiar.

Kristin era extremamente inteligente, astuta e perspicaz, mas era freqüentemente subestimada por ser bonita e rica. A morte da filha e a batalha pelo neto mostraram a ela própria do que era capaz.

John era diferente de todos os homens que conhecera. Emotivo e passional. Um homem para quem o amor vinha antes do dinheiro. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais o achava especial. Começara a fantasiar sobre o _amor imortal_ de John e Mary. E, sem se dar conta, começou a ver a si própria no lugar de Mary.

Demorou um tempo, mas ela acabou enxergando o que estava óbvio para todos: que estava perdidamente apaixonada por John Winchester.

Sempre fora cortejada e endeusada. Nunca precisara antes esforçar-se para ser vista como mulher. E agora, com John, não conseguia passar da categoria de boa amiga. Mas, estava disposta a esperar que o luto passasse e que ele percebesse que ela era a melhor opção para ele e as crianças.

Garantir que John conservasse a guarda dos filhos era parte importante de sua estratégia. Ganhar o amor dos filhos dele era outra parte importante.

Com o menor não haveria problema. Sam era ainda um bebezinho. Quando ia à sua propriedade em Topeka, brincava com Jason e Kai. Havia muitas fotos dos três bebês juntos. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia ganhar a simpatia do garotinho louro, sempre emburrado. Como era possível que alguém tão pequeno fosse tão cabeça-dura?

Kristin nunca tinha sido confrontada antes com sua verdadeira idade. Ainda se via como a garota atrevida que fora antes do casamento e da maternidade. Não se enxergava como a jovem avó que recentemente se tornara.

O crescente envolvimento de Kristin com um homem 15 anos mais jovem era visto com desconfiança e olhares de reprovação no conservador círculo social a que pertencia. Principalmente, da parte do irmão mais velho, o rígido e moralista juiz Clark Patrick Lang, e de sua esposa, Chloe.

A cunhada, que já era invejosa e maledicente quando jovem, só piorara com a idade. Uma cobra sempre pronta a injetar seu veneno na forma de comentários sarcásticos. A cascavel, como Kristin a chamava pelas costas, sempre criticara o jeito extrovertido de Kristin e seu gosto por festas. Críticas que disfarçavam mal a inveja que a corroia. Odiava Kristin por sua independência, sua alegria, sua beleza e sua força. Primeiro, cobrava atitudes de eterna viúva. Depois, parecia querer vê-la enterrada junto com a filha.

Apenas seu irmão caçula, Tom, dava força a Kristin, para que lutasse por seu amor. Foi Tom quem propôs que Kristin convidasse John para um jantar com toda a família.

No dia do jantar, duas horas antes da hora marcada, Clark telefona. Chloe estava indisposta e não poderiam participar do jantar. Não foi surpresa para Kristin.

A surpresa seria outra. Mais que surpresa, perplexidade. John toca a campainha e Tom se apressa em abrir a porta. Ela vê de longe os dois conversando na porta, com John ainda na soleira e o irmão de costas para ela. Ela levanta sorridente e se dirige para eles. De onde estava, vê claramente quando John puxa uma faca que trazia nas costas e a crava no peito de Tom.

O choque paralisou Kristin e fez com que os fatos seguintes ficassem confusos em sua memória. O que era aquela horrível fumaça negra que saía em jato da boca do irmão moribundo? John empunhava firmemente a faca e olhava com ódio para o corpo caído de Tom.

John, com o smoking sujo do sangue de Tom e ainda empunhando a faca que o matara, veio em sua direção. Falava coisas sem sentido. Dizia que Tom estava possuído por um demônio, o mesmo Demônio de Olhos Amarelos que matara sua esposa. Pedia-lhe que acreditasse nele. Kristin olhava para John e via um homem transtornado. Enlouquecido.

Kristin desmaia.

Quando acorda horas depois, em seu quarto, por um minuto acredita que foi tudo um pesadelo. Até ver as manchas de sangue em seu vestido. O mesmo que vestira para receber John para o jantar em família. Não fora um pesadelo. Era real. Kristin grita e começa a chorar.

Naquele momento, Kristin começa a mudar por dentro. Começava ali o processo que transformou a alegre e ousada Kristin na mulher precocemente envelhecida que 20 anos depois abre a porta para mais uma vez receber John Winchester em sua casa: a severa e religiosa Sra. Lang.

– Há quanto tempo, John.

– Muito tempo, Kristin.

* * *

**(Cap. 33) Kai**

Kai ainda estava aturdida com as novidades e apreensiva com a tempestade que arrebatara Tristan e que agora se aproximava de Jason e de Sam. Conhecia magia. Fizera na aldeia o rito divinatório. Tristan, Jason e Sam. Não era coincidência.

E a tempestade se aproximava dela também. Pressentia que também tinha um papel importante a desempenhar.

.

Kai se tornara amiga de Tristan depois que voltara para o Kansas, embora escondesse dele sua relação com a família Lang. Assim como escondeu de vó Lang que conhecera Tristan. Sabia guardar segredos.

Kai soubera do segundo neto de vó Lang pela mãe. Primeiro procurou Tristan por mera curiosidade. Voltou a procurar porque simpatizou com o rapaz e porque achou injusto que, sendo ele um Lang, vivesse uma vida sem perspectivas.

Passou incluir o posto de gasolina de Harveyville em seus trajetos. Puxava conversa, estendia o contato, foi ficando íntima. Ficou sabendo dos problemas de relacionamento de Tristan com o pai e de sua vontade de deixar a cidade. Acompanhou Tristan na primeira vez em que ele entrou na oficina do tatuador. Deu palpites, mas a escolha do dragão foi mesmo de Tristan. Kai segurou sua mão para ajudá-lo a suportar a dor.

Depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Tristan foi assassinado e agora vagava pelo mundo como um fantasma furioso. E assim permaneceria enquanto não fosse vingado.

Logo após a morte de Tristan, Jason começou a ter premonições. Elas deviam protegê-lo, mas o estavam conduzindo para o perigo. Obcecado em proteger o fantasma do irmão, Jason parecia disposto a correr riscos cada vez maiores.

Não era para ser assim.

Kai sabia que as premonições eram parte de um feitiço de proteção feito por sua mãe, Nascha.

Nascha fora criada nas tradições e superstições de seu povo. Era de uma família de xamãs e curandeiras. Magia era parte de sua vida. Nascha apegara-se muito ao pequeno menino branco órfão e quis saber seu futuro. Leu nas entranhas de um corvo que havia uma sombra neste futuro. O bicho-papão das histórias que as mães navajos contavam para que seus filhos não se aventurassem longe da aldeia era uma ameaça real no futuro de Jason.

Pareceu ainda mais real quando ocorreram, em rápida sucessão, diversas mortes nas vizinhanças, logo atribuídas pelos velhos da aldeia a shapeshifters. Nascha acreditou no vaticínio e temeu pelo garoto. Decidiu então fazer um feitiço de proteção contra shapeshifters e outras bestas-feras. O menino seria capaz de perceber a ameaça da fera não importa a forma como se apresentasse.

Era para que fugisse da ameaça, mas Jason estava usando para rastrear o monstro. E, pelo que vó Lang contara, Nascha não tinha dúvidas que fora um shapeshifter que matara Tristan. Jason estava caminhando direto para o futuro que Nascha lera nas entranhas do corvo. O corvo, uma das possíveis formas do monstro.

.

E por último, Sam. Jason lhe falara da premonição que tivera a respeito de Sam Winchester, seu novo melhor amigo da faculdade, e da certeza de que Sam estava em perigo, ameaçado pelo assassino de Tristan.

Mas, ao contrário de Jason, Kai conhecia a história toda. Sabia até mesmo que Sam não era um completo estranho. Que ele não era apenas um amigo recente que Jason fizera depois que entrara na faculdade. Sam era o terceiro bebê da foto que tinha nas mãos, ao lado dela própria e de Jason.

Quis vê-lo agora, já adulto. Postou-se na frente do prédio da faculdade e esperou. Tinha certeza que poderia reconhecê-lo a partir da foto de bebê. Foi até mais fácil que esperava. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela também sorriu e ele passou.

E Kai fechou o sorriso, assustada. Viu a aura de Sam escurecer.

.

Lembrou de quando fez o rito proibido para saber se os medos de vó Lang se justificavam. Os augúrios eram os piores possíveis. Morte.

.

Talvez para todos eles.

* * *

Os mais observadores vão perceber que o capítulo 32 foi pulado. Mas, não será esquecido.

* * *

16.03.2013


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

* * *

**(Cap. 32) Sam**

Sam estava nas nuvens. Ainda não chegara às vias de fato com Jessica, mas sentia que o momento estava próximo. Dormiram juntos, e, embora não tenha rolado sexo, houve uma gostosa intimidade.

Sua vida amorosa não era seu único motivo de satisfação. Parecia que o universo conspirava a seu favor, como que para compensá-lo de uma vida inteira de medo e privações.

Estava empolgado com o curso. Estava gostando da maioria das matérias. Tinha ido bem nas provas do meio do semestre. Mas, sabia que não bastava ser bom. Ali todos eram bons. Stanford era referência. Para sobressair-se, tinha que ser MUITO bom. Para sobressair-se não tendo dinheiro nem berço, tinha que ser MUITO MUITO bom. E, por incrível que parecesse, ele estava se sobressaindo.

Ser popular não era seu objetivo de vida. Mas, era legal ser parte de algo. Freqüentara escolas antes, é claro, mas sempre evitara criar vínculos. Sabia que logo mudaria de cidade e teria que deixar tudo para trás. Criar amizades só tornava tudo mais difícil.

Esta era a primeira vez que buscava fortalecer amizades. Cada pessoa era um mundo. E isso é tão mais verdade quanto mais inteligente ou talentosa é essa pessoa. Era isso que estava descobrindo. Olhando para trás, parecia que antes vivera somente em trio com o pai e o irmão ou em dupla com o irmão. A família era todo o seu mundo. Não mais.

Tinha buscado informações sobre o pai e o irmão na internet e ficado satisfeito em não encontrar nada. Eles eram bons no que faziam e não deixavam rastros. Era sinal que estavam bem. Teve que resistir à tentação de pesquisar sobre eventos que atrairiam a atenção do pai e que dariam pistas sobre onde poderia estar.

Decidiu que ligaria para Bobby. Há muito não falava com ele, e Bobby não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas com o pai. Não perguntaria, mas talvez Bobby contasse alguma novidade.

Aquele era um dia importante. Ia começar a estagiar na parte da tarde. Mais do que conhecimento, estava pensando no dinheiro extra. Não parava de fazer planos para esse dinheiro.

Sam entra na sala de aula e quase em seguida entra o professor. Sam olha em torno e não encontra Ross. O que estaria acontecendo com o amigo?

.

Naquele exato momento, não tão longe dali, Ross era conduzido por um policial à sala de visitação da Central de Polícia de San Jose, onde encontraria Dean. E John chegava ao portão principal da mansão dos Lang e se fazia anunciar.

.

Ao meio dia, Sam sai apressado da sala de aula. Tinha pouco tempo para almoçar e seguir para San Jose. A viagem era curta, mas o intervalo entre os ônibus era grande. Se perdesse o próximo, atrasaria no primeiro dia. Era melhor deixar para comer alguma coisa em San Jose.

Mas, por mais atrasado que estivesse, não pode deixar de notar a garota parada na base da escada do prédio de Direito. Reduziu os passos quando se aproximou dela. Uma linda garota índia. Sorriu para ela. Kai retribuiu o sorriso.

.

Chegou na hora marcada na SPN, mas, para isso, acabou não almoçando. A primeira hora foi no RH, onde falaram sobre a empresa, os benefícios e os deveres. Assinou o contrato padrão de confidencialidade. Nada que escutasse sobre qualquer campanha podia ser comentado fora da empresa.

A espionagem industrial, embora aqui o termo _industrial_ não fosse adequado, era uma das grandes preocupações das empresas de publicidade. Fora o argumento que Walker usara para convencer a diretoria a aprovar a contratação de um estagiário de Direito. Era preciso formar profissionais de Direito que defendessem as empresas de publicidade tendo conhecimento de causa.

Depois, foi levado para fazer o tour de apresentação por toda a empresa, e, finalmente, deixado no seu posto de trabalho. Teria uma mesa na sala do publicitário chefe, nosso conhecido Kim Walker.

Sam lembrou-se da advertência da secretária quando Kim, depois de recebê-lo sorridente, acompanhou-o até a mesa com a mão pousada em seu ombro.

Kim entregou a Sam um contrato padrão da empresa e pediu que o analisasse do ponto de vista jurídico. Dissesse se havia brechas ou omissões.

Sam mergulhou na tarefa e esqueceu-se do mundo.

.

De volta à sua mesa, Walker pensou no quanto aquele lugar era adequado aos seus intentos. E já estava tudo lá. Ele não precisara acrescentar nada.

Como o prédio da SPN era relativamente vulnerável por não ser rodeado por muros ou cercas, as amplas janelas das salas do andar térreo foram equipadas com grades reforçadas. As grades tinham um padrão arrojado que as integrava à decoração, mas eram seguras como as de uma prisão.

A porta da sala era internamente reforçada com aço e tinha ferrolho, trava interna e chave. Nem três homens fortes a poriam no chão.

O filme de proteção solar permitia ampla visão de dentro para fora, mas não ao contrário, principalmente à noite. Muitas das salas do prédio, inclusive aquela, tinham isolamento acústico total, uma precaução contra espionagem. As linhas telefônicas externas, como a sua, tinham bloqueio por senha. O ramal na mesa do estagiário era apenas interno. Bastaria cortar o fio.

Tinha trazido o bisturi e a serra, além de grande quantidade de plástico. Podia agir naquele momento mesmo, se assim o desejasse.

Olhou para Sam, concentrado em fazer marcações no texto do contrato, e sorriu. Ele estava dentro da sua armadilha e nem sequer imaginava.

.

Pensou em como tanta ingenuidade afetaria sua futura personalidade.

* * *

**(Cap. 34) John**

John não estava preparado para o choque de rever Kristin. Vinte anos tinham se passado, mas ele nunca pensara que a encontraria tão envelhecida. Não recorrera a nenhum artifício que as mulheres usam para manterem-se jovens. Nem mesmo tintura de cabelo. Uma maquiagem discreta, quase invisível. Uma matriarca. Severa e intocável.

John lembrava-se de outra mulher. Uma Kristin exuberante. Sentiu-se culpado. Ela nunca se recuperara da morte do irmão. Ela adorava aquele irmão.

.

Na época, ele ainda era um iniciante. Não dominava técnicas de exorcismo, não conhecia armadilhas para demônios. Ainda não conhecera Bobby Singer. Agira como um rinoceronte numa loja de cristais. E, como um cristal, Kristin quebrara.

Não tivera a chance de explicar-se. Mal acabara de deitar Kristin em sua cama, desacordada, e o irmão juiz chegara, alertado pelos empregados. Se ficasse, seria preso e acabaria na cadeira elétrica ou num manicômio judicial. Ninguém acreditaria nele. Nem ele próprio acreditaria numa história como aquela se a escutasse um ano antes.

Mal tivera tempo de resgatar Dean e Sam, antes da casa que alugara ser cercada pela polícia. A campanha para que perdesse a guarda dos filhos ganhava espaço na imprensa local e agora mesmo é que perdera qualquer chance com a Justiça. Se não levasse os filhos consigo naquele momento, jamais os veria novamente.

E, com isso, o destino de Dean e de Sam como caçadores foi selado. A morte de Tom Lang tirara deles o direito a uma infância normal.

Mas, existia esperança de vida normal num mundo habitado por demônios?

Sam, tão perto dali, em Stanford, agia como se acreditasse que sim. Ele próprio queria muito acreditar, mas não podia. Vinte anos depois, ainda seguia a pista do Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. Ainda temia pelo destino de Sammy.

Sammy escaparia de seu destino se tivesse sido adotado?

.

A voz severa de Kristin tirou-o de seu devaneio.

– Entre, John Winchester. Temos muito a conversar.

A Sra. Lang conduziu John até a biblioteca, uma empregada serviu água, deixou a bandeja com chá e sucos e se retirou, fechando a grande porta.

– Kristin..

– Sra. Lang, por favor. Se é que um dia existiu, há muito que não há qualquer grau de intimidade entre nós.

– Certo! Desculpe, ... Sra. Lang.

– Depois de tantos anos, você cruza novamente o caminho da minha família. Aliás, não só você. Seus dois filhos também.

– Meus DOIS filhos? Você, perdão, a senhora falou ao telefone que Dean estava encrencado. Onde Sam entra na história?

– Vê a ironia, John? Seu filho Samuel e meu neto Jason são colegas de faculdade e, pelo que soube, grandes amigos. Soube também que o rapaz veio para cá contra a sua vontade, em busca da vida normal que você lhe negou no passado. Apesar da morte de Tom, eu teria criado Samuel como um neto.

– Não duvido, .. Sra Lang.

– Já seu outro filho mergulhou fundo na sua loucura. Venha, John. Veja os vídeos gravados pelas câmeras de segurança que protegem essa propriedade. São cópias. Perdoe a desconfiança de uma velha. Veja e me diga o que acha.

A Sra. Lang introduziu a primeira fita no aparelho de vídeo cassete. A fita já tinha sido avançada até pouco antes do Impala se aproximar do muro. A semi-escuridão tirava a nitidez, mas dava para identificar o carro e dava para identificar Dean. Dean retirando uma pá e um meio galão cheio de líquido do porta-malas do Impala. Colocando o meio galão na mochila. Subindo no capô do Impala. Subindo no muro. Atirando a pá e a mochila do outro lado do muro. E, finalmente, saltando para dentro da propriedade dos Lang.

Na segunda fita, partes da mesma cena, com a câmera focando o topo do muro. Dean aparecia em close. Seria impossível alegar não ser ele.

Na terceira, a placa do carro em destaque e o ataque de Dean ao segurança que vigiava o Impala.

Na quarta, o clarão distante de fogo e sinais de movimentação na propriedade.

Na sexta, filmada já de dia, com uma câmera portátil, a visão dos danos à propriedade, os túmulos violados, os caixões queimados e os depoimentos dos seguranças. A visão de cada segurança sobre o invasor noturno. Nada que favorecesse Dean.

Os caixões queimados deram a John a pista do que acontecera. Dean pretendia afastar um fantasma. Tristan. Queimar os ossos em Harveyville não fora o suficiente. Ou aqueles não eram os verdadeiros ossos? Só podia ser isso. Fora enganado. Jason.

De qualquer forma, Dean deixou-se pegar de jeito. Se fosse levado a julgamento, não escaparia de uma condenação. Isso colocava ele, John, nas mãos de Kristin Lang. Kristin e o irmão teriam enfim sua vingança.

A Sra. Lang, como sempre, foi direta:

– O destino de seu filho está em suas mãos, John. Basta confessar que matou Thomas John Lang a sangue frio e sem chance de defesa em 1984 e entregar-se à justiça. Eu retiro todas as acusações contra Dean Winchester.

* * *

**(Cap. 38) John**

– E então, John. Qual a sua resposta? A Sra. Lang parecia uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

– Kristin,... Sra. Lang, gostaria que antes de qualquer coisa, ouvisse a minha versão.

– Eu estava lá, John. Foi premeditado. Você veio armado, com uma faca escondida nas suas costas. Tom não teve chance de reagir, fugir, nem mesmo gritar. Vai negar que cravou uma faca de caça no peito do meu irmão?

– Não, não vou negar. Do seu ponto de vista, foi exatamente sim. Mas, se você viu tudo isso, viu também o que ocorreu logo em seguida. Seu irmão caiu de joelhos, abriu a boca e um jato denso de fumaça negra deixou o corpo dele e saiu pela porta. Diga a verdade, Kristin, você viu a fumaça negra, não viu?

– Eu estava muito abalada, não tenho certeza do que vi em seguida.

– Falou com alguém da fumaça negra?

– Com meu padre confessor da época, que faleceu uns poucos anos depois.

– Eu fui obrigado a fugir. Não falei com ninguém que estava naquela casa, naquele dia. Nunca conheci seu padre confessor e creio que ele não contou o que ouviu a ninguém. Como eu saberia disso, se não fosse o que realmente aconteceu? Se não fosse tudo real?

– O que realmente importa, é que meu irmão está morto e que você o matou.

– Seu irmão estava possuído pelo mesmo demônio que matou minha esposa. O Demônio de Olhos Amarelos é um demônio muito poderoso. Eu o estava caçando. O estou caçando até hoje. Ele resolveu brincar comigo, me atormentar. Naqueles poucos minutos em que estávamos na porta, ele disse que estava só me esperando. Que ia matar você e todos naquela casa. Que ele queria que eu o visse fazendo isso. Um pouco antes, por telefone, ele tinha avisado que me esperaria lá. Por isso a faca. Ele teria matado você, seu neto, todos.

– Isso é parte da sua loucura, John. Não existe demônio algum. Você matou sua esposa, matou meu irmão, matou sabe-se lá quantos. E vai continuar matando. Talvez mate até a mim, agora, neste momento.

– Você é católica, Kristin. A Igreja acredita em possessão demoníaca, tem rituais de exorcismo. Seu padre confessor deve ter lhe falado disso. Os rituais de exorcismo que conheço são os da Igreja Católica.

– Você não usou exorcismo, John. Usou uma faca. Segundo você mesmo, o demônio escapou. Meu irmão, não. Meu irmão continuou morto. E você vai pagar por isso.

– É verdade. Hoje, eu talvez eu pudesse expulsar o demônio sem matar seu irmão. Naquela época, não. Mas, se eu não fizesse o que fiz, certamente você não estaria viva hoje para me acusar. Seu neto não estaria vivo.

– E, tantos anos depois, você volta a cruzar os caminhos da minha família. Tenta queimar os ossos de meu outro neto, Tristan.

– Você não estava lá para ver o fantasma. Ele teria matado Peter Ross se eu e seu neto Jason não estivéssemos lá. Eu estava investigando a morte do rapaz, não sabia que era seu neto. Não esperava enfrentar um fantasma vingativo e furioso.

– E o que teria acontecido com Tristan se você tivesse queimado seus ossos? Você sabe com certeza o que iria acontecer com seu espírito? Está certo que não o condenaria a uma eternidade no limbo?

– Então, é verdade? Os ossos não foram queimados. Isso explica a presença de Dean nesta casa. O fantasma reapareceu. Kristin, o fantasma é perigoso. Tristan pode matar alguém. É preciso queimar os ossos e tudo que prenda Tristan a esse plano.

– Você já se meteu demais em assuntos da minha família, John. Quero você e seus filhos longe de Tristan. E, principalmente, longe de Jason.

– Jason é um ótimo rapaz. Você tem todos os motivos para ter muito orgulho dele. Ele lembra muito meu filho Dean. Eu não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com Jason. E você, Kristin? Você conheceu Dean. Quer ver aquele menino que você conheceu apodrecendo numa cela? Ele só queria ajudar. Ele estava tentando PROTEGER sua família.

– Ele só vai ficar preso se você não assumir seus crimes. É VOCÊ, e não eu, o responsável pelo destino dele a partir deste momento.

O celular de John toca uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes. Ele não atende. O celular pára de tocar.

– Sua resposta, John. Vai assumir seus crimes e salvar seu filho?

– Não, Kristin. NÃO VOU. Adeus.

.

Os seguranças não foram páreo para John. Decididamente, teriam que buscar novos empregos.

.

A Sra. Lang, mesmo espumando de ódio, não pode evitar de pensar o quanto John ainda era atraente.

* * *

Aqui temos o capítulo (Cap. 32) e fico devendo os capítulos (Cap. 35) a (Cap. 37). A mudança na ordem de postagem vai facilitar o entendimento da fic.

* * *

19.03.2013


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

* * *

**(Cap. 39) Bobby**

Bobby Singer, com credenciais falsas de um autêntico advogado de Sacramento, Scott Freeman, apresentou-se na Central de Polícia de _San_ Jose, para representar Dean Winchester.

Foi informado que Dean estava recebendo uma visita na sala de parlatório e que poderia vê-lo em seguida.

Visita? Sam? Não, Dean não tentara contato com o pai nem com ele, Bobby, e, portanto, dificilmente envolveria Sam. Quem, então?

Achou arriscado deixar Dean falar com mais alguém. Insistiu, então, em ser levado imediatamente ao cliente. Bobby sabia falar com autoridade, sem dar margem a objeções. Foi conduzido ao parlatório.

Dean e um quase clone de Dean, um pouco mais jovem. Quem seria?

– Seu defensor, rapaz. O guarda apresentou Bobby e saiu, fechando a porta.

– Scott Freeman, seu advogado. Bobby estendeu a mão para Dean. Em seguida, posicionou-se um pouco atrás de Ross. Um gesto rápido, uma pressão aplicada no ponto certo e Ross desaba sobre a mesa, desacordado.

– Bobby! O que fez com ele?

– Não se preocupe, seu amigo vai ficar bem. Veio bem a calhar ele ser tão parecido com você. Rápido, você sai vestindo com as roupas do seu amigo. Eu dou uns minutos e saio. Dobre à direita e me espere duas esquinas à frente. Você precisa desaparecer.

– Minhas pernas estão algemadas.

– Dou um jeito nisto em um segundo.

– Bobby, você precisa me ensinar esse golpe. Ele apagou na hora. Tem certeza que ele está bem?

– Melhor que você, se não sair daqui imediatamente.

Bobby despe Ross rapidamente e passa as roupas para Dean.

– Tome, use esse boné que eu trouxe.

Dean ajeita as roupas, se apruma, respira fundo e deixa a sala, aparentando naturalidade. Cumprimenta com um aceno o policial que guardava a porta da sala e o que estava na recepção, e rapidamente deixa a Central de Polícia.

Bobby cobre Ross, que ficara só de cueca e meias, com o uniforme que Dean estava usando. Conferiu a respiração do rapaz e saiu, puxando conversa com o policial para retardar sua entrada na sala.

Saiu ainda mais rápido que Dean, mas ainda a tempo de escutar o policial dando o alarme.

Quando os policiais finalmente conseguiram organizar-se para iniciar a perseguição, vêem o carro com Bobby e Dean passar em disparada pela frente da delegacia, tomando a direção da interestadual.

Mas, aquele estardalhaço todo era só para despistar. Bobby sabia que montariam barreiras nas saídas da cidade. Assim que deu, mudou de direção, voltando para o Centro da cidade. Passaram para outro carro, que Bobby tinha deixado no estacionamento de um hipermercado e seguiram na direção contrária.

.

– Obrigado, Bobby. Como ficou sabendo?

– Seu pai me pediu ajuda.

– Meu pai? E como ELE ficou sabendo?

– Só um minuto, vou avisá-lo que você está livre.

Bobby deixa chamar três vezes e desliga. Era o código combinado.

– Como ele ficou sabendo, Bobby? Eu nem falei que vinha para a Califórnia.

– O rapaz que estava com você. Quem é ele? Como o conheceu?

– Um amigo do Sam da faculdade. Conversamos bastante sobre o Sam. Ele prometeu ficar de olho e não deixar o Sam se meter em encrencas. Um sujeito muito legal. Ele se chama Jason Ross.

– Foi o que pensei. Saiba que seu pai ficou sabendo que você estava preso pela AVÓ do seu AMIGUINHO Jason. Que, por acaso, é a DONA da propriedade que você invadiu. Os ossos que você queimou são do IRMÃO do seu amigo.

– Não acredito. FILHO DA MÃE! E ele me deixando falar, como se não soubesse de nada.

– E tem mais. A velha usou o número do celular exclusivo de vocês. Você por acaso perdeu o celular quando invadiu a propriedade?

– Não, ainda estava comigo quando fui preso. A polícia apreendeu aqui, na Central. Só se foi antes. Da vez em que conversamos na faculdade. Lembro de ter deixado o celular na mesa e ido ao banheiro.

– É, Dean, esse tempo todo você agiu como um principiante. Já seu amigo Jason, mostrou-se um verdadeiro profissional. Ele também enganou direitinho o seu pai, e olha que o John é veterano.

– Ele conhece o pai?

– Conhece. E, como você, seu pai falou mais do que devia. John contou a ele o porquê de queimarem-se os ossos. E parece que ele está usando esse conhecimento para proteger o fantasma do irmão.

Isso era algo que Dean podia entender bem demais. Proteger o irmão. Até depois de morto. Como condená-lo por isso?

– E mais, a avó megera do seu amiguinho aproveitou o seu vacilo e está, neste exato minuto, usando você para tentar chantagear seu pai. Ela está buscando vingança. E não vai desistir fácil. Dean, você agora é um foragido. Precisa sumir por um bom tempo.

* * *

**(Cap. 35) Tristan**

Tristan mais uma vez andava pelos corredores vazios da mansão no silêncio da madrugada. Passara um tempo olhando o irmão dormir um sono inquieto. Depois, achou que poderia ser ele próprio a causa da inquietação e se afastou.

Assustou-se quando a porta de um dos quartos se abriu e Kai postou-se a sua frente, no meio do corredor.

– Olá, Tristan. Sei que está aqui. Não posso vê-lo, mas posso sentir sua presença. Venha comigo.

Kai desceu as escadas e entrou na biblioteca. O fantasma a seguiu. Kai fechou a porta.

– Pronto. Assim não acordamos ninguém. Está me reconhecendo, Tristan? Sou eu mesma, Kai.

A temperatura baixou no ambiente, mas Tristan não pretendia uma materialização. Mesmo que quisesse, não estava forte o bastante.

A avó não parava de surpreendê-lo. Como soubera de Kai? Porque a trouxera para a mansão?

Tristan viu quando Kai chegou à mansão, na manhã seguinte à invasão da propriedade, mas não entendera (e ainda não entendia) a razão de sua presença ali. Viu quando vó Lang chamou Kai para conversarem em particular e tentou segui-las, mas sentiu-se muito fraco e desvaneceu. Só agora voltara a estar forte o suficiente para a travessia.

Kai retirou de um armário uma câmera portátil e montou-a sobre um tripé. Era um modelo moderno, com microfone aparente, que gravava numa versão menor de fita de vídeo cassete. Colocou uma banqueta em frente da câmera. Ajustou para sua própria altura, sentada. Reposicionou a lâmpada de leitura para que fornecesse a iluminação adequada na altura do rosto. Kai agia com desembaraço, como se soubesse exatamente onde estava cada coisa. Não parecia uma hóspede de primeira visita.

– Tudo pronto. Escute-me, Tristan. Você não deve estar entendendo o porquê d'eu estar aqui, na casa da sua avó. Me desculpe por não ter contado antes. Fui criada aqui, com seu irmão Jason. Minha mãe foi ama de leite do seu irmão. Mas, nem ele nem vó Lang sabem que procurei você em Harveyville.

– ?

– Imagino que queira nos dizer alguma coisa. É para isso que montei a câmera. Existe uma forma de comunicação que você talvez não tenha tentado. Não dá certo com todo mundo, mas acho que dará certo se você tentar comigo. Vale a pena tentar. Não tenha medo, Tristan. Não vai machucar nem a mim nem a você. Eu vou ligar a câmera.

– !

– 1, 2, 3, gravando. Vó Lang. Jason. Tristan está aqui comigo. Sinto sua presença. Preferi tentar sozinha esse contato. Não tenho certeza se vai dar certo e não queria que ficassem preocupados. Sei o que estou fazendo. Ao menos, acho que sei. Não se assustem com o que vão ver a seguir.

Kai olha para cima e cerra os olhos, um sinal de que, embora não admitisse, estava insegura. Então, suspira e volta a olhar para a câmera.

– Tristan, siga minhas instruções. Vou controlar meu ritmo de respiração e entrar em transe. Deve acontecer em no máximo 10 minutos. Você deve tentar ocupar o mesmo espaço que eu. Você deve tentar vestir meu corpo, começando pela cabeça. Ocupe o espaço. Tente mover meus braços. Mas, permaneça neste lugar. Em hipótese alguma saia do escritório. Fale olhando para a câmera. Quando terminar ou se estiver muito cansado, simplesmente relaxe, liberte-se e saia. Talvez não consigamos da primeira vez. A gente tenta quantas vezes forem necessárias. Vamos começar.

.

Na manhã seguinte, a arrumadeira encontrou Kai caída, como se tivesse tombado da banqueta. A câmera desligara automaticamente ao final da fita. Ela tentou acordar Kai, mas não conseguiu. A garota estava gelada.

A arrumadeira, sem saber o que fazer, acordou a Sra. Lang, que pediu para um segurança carregar Kai até o quarto e deitá-la na cama. A nova enfermeira, após examiná-la, recomendou que Kai fosse imediatamente transferida para um hospital. Ela não escondeu de ninguém que o estado de Kai era preocupante.

.

A câmera ficou esquecida no escritório.

* * *

**(Cap. 36) Nascha**

Jason nasceu órfão de mãe e foi privado da presença do pai. Tinha uma avó que o amava, mas a aristocrática Kristin Lang não trocara as fraldas sujas nem da própria filha. Ela tinha empregadas que fizeram a parte chata da maternidade para ela. A Sra. Lang desempenhava melhor o papel de avó do que de mãe.

O que não significa que Jason não tenha recebido todo o amor materno de que precisava. Ele teve a sorte de ganhar uma ama de leite com forte instinto maternal e com um coração tão cheio de amor que este podia muito bem ser dividido entre duas crianças sem que nenhuma delas se sentisse posta em segundo plano.

Era para Nascha ter ficado na mansão apenas enquanto Jason estivesse sendo amamentado. Esse foi o trato. Mas, o tempo foi passando e ela foi ficando. Pareceu natural que assim fosse. Ela apegara-se a Jason e Jason a ela. Não havia motivo para mudar o que estava funcionando tão bem. E, assim, passaram-se anos.

Portanto, na prática, quem criou Jason foi Nascha, que ele chamava de Grande Coruja [1], uma mulher orgulhosa e de personalidade forte. A única capaz de enfrentar e dobrar a Sra Lang quando o assunto era Jason. As duas viviam discutindo, mas, embora nenhuma delas admitisse, já não se imaginavam vivendo uma sem a outra.

Nos primeiros anos, Jason e Kai ainda crianças e a Sra. Lang ainda saudável, era tradição todos passarem as férias de verão no Kansas, na propriedade de Topeka dos Lang. Nascha aproveitava para renovar os laços com sua aldeia e familiarizar Kai com a língua e o modo de vida de seu povo. Queria que a filha preservasse sua identidade navajo e que, mesmo criada distante, conhecesse os costumes e tradições de seus ancestrais. Tinha esperança de um dia poder iniciar Kai nos conhecimentos secretos de seu povo.

Nascha fazia sua parte. Nunca deixou de lado seus feitiços e poções curativas, apesar das ameaças e rabugices de vó Lang. A diferença é que fazia as poções em uma cozinha hi-tech e tirava dúvidas sobre feitiços conversando com o xamã de sua e de outras aldeias navajos pelo celular.

Quando a internet popularizou-se, ampliou o leque para xamãs de tribos de outros estados norte-americanos e até canadenses. Depois, México. Amanhã, Brasil, quem sabe. Mas Nascha achava os índios brasileiros ainda muito atrasados. Uns selvagens, que nem falar inglês sabiam. Coisa de índio de país subdesenvolvido.

Nascha ensinava para Kai tudo que aprendera na aldeia antes da maternidade e compartilhava com Kai cada conhecimento novo que obtinha de seus pares de outras tribos. A filha, depois de crescida, retribuiria, abrindo um novo e vasto mundo para Nascha.

A aldeia de Kai sempre foi global. Tradição e alta tecnologia. Magia e ciência. O xamanismo de Kai era sincrético. Além de contribuições da magia de diferentes povos indígenas, tinha toques de budismo tibetano, xintoísmo e até de cabala.

Nascha observava com orgulho a filha superá-la em todos os sentidos. Aos quinze anos, Kai já era uma xamã infinitamente superior à mãe quando esta tinha o dobro desta idade.

Jason, sabendo do interesse da irmã de criação pelo ocultismo em todas as suas formas, implicava com Kai, chamando-a de bruxinha chorona, numa alusão ao significado do seu nome [2].

Jason nunca levara os ensinamentos de Nascha a sério, embora a respeitasse e amasse como uma mãe. A única que conhecera. Jason era muito susceptível às opiniões e humores de vó Lang. A avó era uma figura muito forte em sua vida. E vó Lang via os rituais da Coruja como bobagens - quando estava de bom humor - ou como satanismo - quando acordava atacada.

Jason realmente acreditava que a ciência tinha as respostas para tudo ou que um dia teria. Que não existia nada fora dos limites da ciência. O mundo invisível e as manifestações sobrenaturais eram apenas o resultado de processos bioquímicos ainda pouco conhecidos agindo no cérebro das pessoas. Afetando os sentidos e a forma como essas pessoas percebiam a realidade. Algo como uma esquizofrenia temporária em pessoas oficialmente normais.

A morte de Tristan mudaria todas as suas convicções. Ficara obcecado pelo caso antes mesmo de identificarem Tristan como a vítima do esquartejador de Carson City. É algo que ele jamais descobriria, mas sentira uma angústia inexplicável no exato momento em que o metamorfo, na pele de Andrew Nolan, pusera, pela primeira vez, os olhos no jovem frentista de Harveyville.

Mais que um desconforto psicológico, fora algo físico. Estava na faculdade quando sentiu uma pontada na boca do estômago e começou a suar frio. Depois, a náusea, os calafrios e uma sensação crescente de desespero. Precisou deixar a sala de aula e lavar o rosto no vestiário. Mas, a sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer não o abandonou.

A mistura de angústia e mal estar físico se repetiria ao longo de toda a semana seguinte, sempre coincidindo com os encontros do monstro com Tristan. Curiosamente, a morte de Tristan aconteceu sem que Jason tivesse qualquer aviso ou pressentimento.

A sensação reapareceria forte para alertá-lo de que Peter Ross corria risco de vida. Desta vez, diferentemente das anteriores, uma imagem surgira claramente em sua mente. O rosto do pai com uma expressão de medo estampada na face. Expressão que horas depois ele veria ao vivo e a cores.

Jason teve então certeza de que seus pressentimentos eram, na verdade, premonições, e toda a objetividade esperada do futuro promotor desapareceu no turbilhão sobrenatural que colocou o fantasma do irmão em sua vida.

Ao apertar a mão de Dean, a premonição de que Sam também corria perigo. A visão de uma sombra se projetando sobre o corpo caído do amigo.

Mais tarde, ao conversar com Sam, o que qualquer pessoa classificaria como uma suspeita sem qualquer fundamento ganha força de certeza para Jason. Algo inadmissível para um promotor. Mas, sua intuição apontava para o misterioso chefe do amigo, o Sr. Kim Walker. Kim Walker. Skinwalker. Talvez tenha sido o nome que inconscientemente alertara Jason. Ele crescera sabendo do medo ancestral da Grande Coruja de skinwalkers.

A revelação de que fantasmas existiam derrubara o castelo de certezas científicas de Jason e o forçava a reavaliar as crenças da Grande Coruja sob um novo ângulo. Jason ainda se lembrava das histórias de shapeshifters que ouvira de Nascha quando criança. Um shapeshifter era um humano transformado em fera por feitiço, depois de amaldiçoado por ter matado um parente. Normalmente virava lobo, mas podia trocar de pele e assumir outras formas. Daí, a outra maneira como eram chamados: skinwalkers.

Nascha parara com suas histórias de shapeshifters quando Jason, aos 10 anos, perguntou se ele também podia ser transformado em um shapeshifter, já que matara a mãe ao nascer. Nascha abraçou o menino e jurou que não, mesmo porque ele não matara a mãe. Adeline cumprira sua missão no mundo ao trazê-lo à vida e tinha se juntado ao Grande Espírito. Mas, Nascha deu-se conta que aquilo era sim uma possibilidade.

Vó Lang pedira e tio Clark usara os contatos que fizera na magistratura para ter acesso às investigações e provas periciais da morte de Tristan. E havia muita coisa estranha, difícil de explicar, nos exames de DNA do assassino. Oficialmente, consideraram que os exames foram comprometidos por contaminação. Mas, se shapeshifters realmente existissem ..

.

Na reserva, a Grande Coruja sonha. No sonho, ela é novamente uma jovem mãe e caminha pela aldeia deserta com os dois filhos - Jason e Kai - no colo, quando se vê cercada por lobos. O líder da alcatéia olha diretamente nos seus olhos e, à medida que se aproxima, vai se transformando num homem-lobo. O homem-lobo escancara a boca e deixa à mostra os dentes, duas fileiras de dentes pontiagudos, que se projetam para fora da boca. O gesto que faz com as mãos é claro. Ele quer que Nascha lhe entregue uma das crianças.

A Grande Coruja acorda gritando e vê, com alívio, que era apenas um pesadelo, mas a sensação de medo não passa. Ela se levanta, decidida a pegar o primeiro vôo de Topeka para San Jose. O sonho fora um aviso claro de que uma ameaça pairava sobre seus filhos e que eles iam precisar dela.

A Grande Coruja ainda não sabia, mas a linha do tempo da vida de Jason se aproximava rápida e inexoravelmente do ponto revelado a ela, pelas entranhas do corvo, muitos anos antes. Na tarde do dia seguinte, o herdeiro Jason Lang Ross ficaria cara a cara com o gênio da publicidade Sr. Kim Walker. E, então, o destino anunciado se cumpriria.

Só mais um dia e a sombra antevista nas entranhas do corvo se abateria sobre Jason, como estava determinado que aconteceria antes mesmo dele nascer.

.

Na mansão, Kai jazia inconsciente no chão do escritório. Sua respiração estava fraca e irregular e sua temperatura corporal assustadoramente baixa. Um médico que a examinasse naquele momento não garantiria que ela ainda estaria viva ao nascer do sol.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Esse foi o capítulo que mais sofreu alterações e acréscimos em relação ao original. Passou de 722 para 1.386 palavras.

[1] Nascha é um nome navajo feminino que significa coruja (owl). Grande Coruja (Big Owl) é o apelido dado à mãe postiça pelo menino Jason.

[2] Kai é um nome navajo feminino que significa salgueiro (willow tree). O salgueiro chorão ou chorão (weeping willow) é uma das principais espécies e existe aqui e lá. Daí Jason chamar a irmã de leite de bruxinha chorona.

Adotei basicamente a mitologia do seriado Supernatural sobre skinwalkers, mas também busquei informações na net - ver .

* * *

26.03.2013

* * *

**RESPOSTA A REVIEWS**

Dels 22/03/13 . chapter 15

Nossa... A sra Lang realmente esta cega pelo ódio, chega a ser cruel em sua vingança. Como o John irá faze-la entender o que ocorreu com seu irmão e neto, e salvar Dean da prisão? Aguardo pelos próximos caps. Abçs.

Resposta: A necessidade fez com que a Sra. Lang implorasse a ajuda da índia Nascha. A necessidade fará com que a Sra. Lang aceite a ajuda de John Winchester.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

* * *

**(Cap. 37) Kim**

O monstro acordou nostálgico, já se despedindo daquele quarto e daquele apartamento que, de todos que se apropriara antes, era o que mais se parecia com ele.

Caminhou até a cozinha e pegou um litro de leite na geladeira. Nos últimos dias, tivera que conviver com o incômodo de quase não ter espaço na geladeira. Kyle, o barman, era um homem alto e ocupava quase todo o espaço interno.

Sabia que não estaria mais ali no dia seguinte, mas, por garantia, colocou mais um litro de leite na geladeira. Gostava de leite bem gelado. Abriu duas embalagens de frios e comeu. Adorava carne e sempre pedia mal passada, sangrenta. Nunca vinha tão mal passada como gostaria. Se um dia fora um animal, tinha certeza que não fora um herbívoro.

Viu que Sam, no almoço da véspera, enchera o prato de salada verde. O futuro Sam teria outros hábitos alimentares.

Prestara atenção no que Sam bebera durante o expediente. Ele levantara duas vezes de sua mesa para se servir de água gelada no frigobar da sala. Não aceitara o café que a servente oferecera. Aceitara o suco de laranja do frigobar, mas só depois que insistira para que ele se servisse sempre que quisesse.

Seria na água. Algumas gotinhas de sonífero e não haveria gritos nem resistência.

As duas malas já estavam no guarda-volumes do aeroporto. Seguiria para o aeroporto direto da SPN. As roupas nas malas eram todas novas. Não levaria para sua nova vida nenhuma peça do guarda-roupas da antiga. O novo Sam teria um estilo mais informal, ele diria casual básico. Além disso, estava indo para uma praia tropical, o que pedia um visual mais colorido. Escolhera uns laranjas e uns verdes cítricos. E muitos jeans e bermudas. O outro motivo é que Sam era mais alto e menos encorpado. Ele não poderia aproveitar a maioria das antigas roupas mesmo que quisesse.

O dinheiro da venda do apartamento e do carro - e do resgate de ações e de outros investimentos - já fora transferido para o exterior. Em nome de Samuel Campbell Winchester. Fizera uma operação financeira complicada, mas necessária para não ser rastreado. Usara os conhecimentos de um operador do mercado financeiro especializado em mercados _off-shore_ que vestira há dois anos.

Sentia que sua memória estava turbinada. Era a palavra perfeita para descrever a mudança. Lembrou de Tristan, o rebelde sem causa tatuado. Sabia que herdara dele o ganho de memória. Gostara da tatuagem de dragão. Pena que não viera no pacote. Bem, quando se tornasse Sam, talvez fizesse uma tatuagem idêntica.

Estivera na véspera no barzinho onde Kyle trabalhara. Ficara pouco tempo, mas o suficiente para ver visto pelos funcionários e fazer com que se lembrassem dele quando fossem interrogados pela polícia.

Pelos seus cálculos, as investigações da polícia chegariam a Kim Walker em mais um ou dois dias. Encontrariam o corpo do barman na geladeira e caçariam seu amante assassino, que nunca mais seria visto. Isso afastaria quaisquer suspeitas do jovem estagiário, que breve mandaria um e-mail de afastamento, alegando problemas de família. O garoto andava com um laptop, o que tornava tudo mais fácil.

- É, Kyle, nada pessoal. Mas, sem sua preciosa ajuda, a polícia acabaria chegando a Sam, isto é, a mim mesmo.

Uma última chatice. Não conseguira adiar a reunião da conta da K-Milk Products, da influente família Lang. Era um contrato grande e a diretoria cedera aos caprichos do cliente. E, no contato com o CEO da K-Milk, ficara sabendo que o empenho era do herdeiro do grupo, Jason Lang, que por coincidência era colega de turma do estagiário Sam Winchester.

Seria mesmo coincidência?

Estaria preparado para qualquer gracinha. Não deixaria ninguém ficar em seu caminho agora que estava tão perto da reta final.

* * *

**(Cap. 40) nuvens de tempestade**

A rotina matinal da mansão Lang foi quebrada pela ruidosa chegada de uma ambulância e pela movimentação de médicos e enfermeiros dentro da mansão.

Jason acordou com o barulho da sirene da ambulância e pulou da cama, preocupado, imaginando que algo tinha acontecido com a avó. Mas, o movimento estava concentrado no quarto de Kai, onde se discutia a sua transferência urgente para um hospital.

Os médicos não entendiam como acontecera o quadro, ainda não totalmente revertido, de hipotermia. Mas, estavam aplicando medicação intravenosa e Kai já respirava normalmente com ajuda de uma máscara de oxigênio.

Jason seguiu na ambulância com Kai. Em seguida, saíram vó Lang e a nova enfermeira, levadas ao hospital pelo motorista no carro da família.

Na mansão, sem uma orientação e sem associarem os fatos, as arrumadeiras recolocaram a banqueta em seu local habitual, desmontaram o tripé e guardaram a câmera.

.

Nasha já estava na sala de embarque do aeroporto de Topeka quando foi informada, pela Sra. Lang, que um mal estar súbito, ainda inexplicado, levara Kai a ser hospitalizada. Nascha lembra-se do sonho da noite anterior e, angustiada, ajoelha-se no chão frio do aeroporto e beija uma medalha com a imagem católica da Mãe. Pede, de uma mãe para outra, que olhasse por Kai.

.

Kai despertou agitada. A hipotermia fora revertida e ela já estava completamente fora de perigo duas horas depois de dar entrada no hospital. Mas, não se lembrava do que acontecera e do que fazia no escritório da Casa Grande na noite anterior.

Para os médicos, o estado de confusão mental de Kai não era normal, mas também não era motivo para maiores preocupações. Tinham certeza que era um estado temporário e que as lembranças viriam naturalmente em mais algumas horas. E, de fato, as lembranças começariam a voltar pouco antes do meio-dia.

.

Jason planejara ir cedo para a faculdade e armar alguma coisa que impedisse que Sam fosse à _SPN_ naquela tarde. Mas, passara toda a manhã preocupado com Kai e esquecera-se de tudo o mais. Agora era tarde. Tentou o celular de Sam, mas deu fora de área. Àquela hora, ele já devia estar a caminho do estágio.

.

Os instintos de John ainda diziam que Sam estava em perigo, mas, objetivamente, quem precisava dele naquele momento era Dean. Era preciso sumir com a ficha criminal de Dean da Central de Polícia de San Jose, antes que sua foto fosse transmitida para delegacias de todo o país.

Bobby retirara Dean de dentro do prédio da Central de Polícia, um fato sem precedentes na história da orgulhosa organização. A fuga desorganizou completamente a rotina do lugar. O delegado interrogou pessoalmente cada policial do plantão exigindo explicações e depois reuniu o grupo todo para uma preleção.

John seguiu da Mansão Lang diretamente para a Central de Polícia. Chegou exatamente quando acontecia a tal preleção. Entrou, resgatou a ficha e saiu sem ser parado por ninguém. Foi preciso muita coragem, muita cara-de-pau e, principalmente, muita sorte

Ao pisar fora do prédio, com a pasta na mão, John sorriu e falou para si mesmo que os anjos deviam estar ajudando.

E estavam. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Castiel ajudou Dean Winchester a se livrar de uma encrenca.

Quando Dean estivesse em segurança, John voltaria a _San Jose_ e tentaria convencer Kristin a retirar as acusações.

John reúne-se com Bobby e Dean em Freemont. Subiriam até Sacramento, por áreas urbanas e estradas secundárias. De lá, seguiriam direto para Sioux Falls, Dakota do Sul.

.

Dean tranqüiliza o pai com as notícias de que Sam estava namorando, fizera amigos e parecia feliz. _'Feliz até demais'_, pensou Dean. Não precisavam se preocupar: Sam estava bem. E, certamente, bem mais seguro que na antiga rotina de caçador.

.

Kim observa da janela de sua sala a chegada de seu estagiário. Chegara o grande dia e tudo estava correndo como planejara. Em oito horas estaria decolando rumo a uma nova vida.

.

Sam, sorridente como sempre, cumprimenta o chefe e segue para sua mesa. Ao sentar, pensa em como era bom ter finalmente uma vida normal.

Pela primeira vez, Sam estava por sua própria conta e risco. Não tinha nem o pai nem o irmão por perto para salvá-lo.

* * *

**(Cap. 43) Tessy**

Quem a visse não lhe daria mais de 18 anos. Seu jeito moleque, sua forma de vestir, nada denunciava sua verdadeira idade.

Vê-la assim tão meiga e sorridente desarmava o espírito e tornava fácil acreditar que tudo de mal ficaria para trás, que afinal viria a merecida recompensa.

Mesmo assim, muitos desconfiavam daquele sorriso. Afinal, ela nunca teve uma boa reputação. Um único encontro. Poucos minutos juntos. Era muito pouco tempo para mudar preconceitos tão arraigados. E ela quase nunca tinha uma segunda chance. Um único encontro era a regra.

Ela já se acostumara com a reação das pessoas. Medo. Muitos moldavam sua vida por conta deste medo. Pura perda de tempo. Mas, ela não podia fazer nada a respeito. Esse era seu trabalho, gostassem ou não.

Alguém tinha que fazê-lo. E esse alguém era ELA.

E não havia nada de falso no seu sorriso. Ela era exatamente como se mostrava, alegre e otimista. Mesmo vendo diariamente tantas cenas tristes, tanta gente presa há anos em camas de hospital, tanta gente ferida em acidentes horríveis, tantas vítimas de maldades indizíveis. Quanto maior o sofrimento, melhor recebida ela era.

Mas, ela conhecia também muita gente que fora abençoada com uma vida longa e tranqüila, gente que era feliz vivendo da forma mais intensa possível, gente que literalmente era capaz de morrer por outro alguém, por um ente querido ou mesmo por um desconhecido.

Ela achava todos eles fascinantes, gostaria de escutar cada história, saber o que eles sentiam, o que eles pensavam. Até mesmo o que eles pensavam DELA.

Ela trataria com carinho mesmo aqueles que a amaldiçoavam. Ela compreendia que estes apenas deixavam seu medo falar por eles.

Ela gostava de surpreender e geralmente surpreendia. Esta sua nova aparência, por exemplo. Estava mais parecida com ela mesma do que antes, quando buscava corresponder às expectativas dos outros.

Continuava a preferir o preto. Combinava com seus cabelos, negros, lisos, longos e sedosos. Combinava com seus olhos, negros, profundos, afetuosos e sedutores. Combinava com sua pele, muito branca, macia e perfumada.

Adotara um visual urbano e contemporâneo. Em nada diferente de milhares de garotas no mundo todo. Uma camiseta regata preta, justa e decotada, saia preta muito curta e botas de cano curto. Maquiagem preta carregada em volta dos olhos e esmalte preto nas unhas. Num colar de prata muito fino, um pingente de ônix em forma de ankh, o símbolo egípcio da vida.

As pessoas estranhavam, principalmente os velhinhos. Mas, ela os seduzia com gentilezas e paciência. Muita paciência.

Os jovens achavam graça. Não esperavam encontrá-la tão cedo. A surpresa os fazia aceitar melhor. Geralmente nem precisavam trocar nenhuma palavra. Ela estendia a mão e eles a seguiam, como que enfeitiçados.

Entrou no hospital, sem perguntar nada a ninguém e seguiu direto para a UTI. Aproveitou que a enfermeira saíra para chamar o médico. O rapaz sofrera um acidente de moto. Ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu. Ele espreguiçou, abriu os olhos e perguntou se não podia ficar um pouco mais. Ela fez que não com um breve movimento da cabeça e foi se aproximando dele de forma sensual. Chegou bem perto e deu um selinho. O rapaz sorriu. Então ela puxou o rapaz pela mão e ele seguiu com ela.

Ela teria que voltar a _San Jose_ em breve. Uma morte violenta. Mas, somente daqui a três horas. Mais exatamente, três horas e doze minutos.

Voltaria a tempo, afinal ninguém morre antes da hora. O que as pessoas não sabem é quando essa hora finalmente chegou.

Ela sabe. Afinal, ela é aquela que com quem marcamos um encontro no exato momento em que nascemos. A ceifadora.

– Até logo mais, querido. Não vou deixar um rapaz tão bonito como você esperando.

Tessy manda um beijo ao vento e desaparece.

.

A Morte é assim: cheia de vida.

**.**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Sim, estou imaginando Tessy (e não Tessa, como no seriado) com a aparência e a personalidade da irmã do Sandman, Death.

Essa fic foi escrita muito antes da estréia, no seriado, do Cavaleiro do Apocalipse Morte. É o mesmo personagem, a Morte como conceito e destino de todos os mortais (e também imortais, embora eles se recusem a acreditar). Mas, com uma aparência muito mais agradável.

* * *

30.03.2013


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

* * *

**(Cap. 44) Ross**

Um sedativo leve fez Kai dormir por toda a manhã. Quando ela voltou a acordar, ainda no hospital, Nascha já estava ao seu lado. Sentia-se ainda muito fraca, mas as lembranças dos acontecimentos da noite anterior começavam a voltar. Sentia também muito frio, embora seu corpo já tivesse há muito voltado à temperatura normal.

Nascha e vó Lang tinham passado a última hora rezando de mãos dadas e ficaram eufóricas quando Kai finalmente abriu os olhos, sorriu para elas e pediu um pouco de água.

Jason entrou e, antes mesmo de perguntar como ela estava se sentindo, fez uma bateria de perguntas sobre o que acontecera. Só parou quando levou um beliscão bem aplicado por vó Lang.

Kai ensaiou responder, mas o médico e a enfermeira entraram e pediram que todos se retirassem que eles iam fazer alguns procedimentos.

.

Ainda estavam aguardando os médicos liberarem a entrada no quarto de Kai, quando o celular de Jason toca. Era Michael Holt, o _CEO_ da _K-Milk_ ligando para combinarem detalhes da ida à _SPN Advertising_, já que a reunião estava marcada para dali a duas horas. Era praticamente o tempo que Jason tinha para voltar à propriedade, tomar um banho, vestir um terno e seguir para San Jose.

Indecisão. Jason estava preocupado com Kai e queria saber o que acontecera com ela. Mais do que isso. Sua intuição gritava que ele ia precisar e muito daquela informação. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sente crescer no peito uma angústia e um sentido de urgência que claramente não tem a haver com Kai. É Sam quem corre perigo imediato.

Jason retorna a ligação para Michael Holt e diz que teriam que adiar a reunião com a SPN. Pede a Michael que se encarregue de informar o pessoal da K-Milk do adiamento, mas que fazia questão de ligar ele próprio para o Sr. Walker, para explicar que teve problemas pessoais e marcar uma nova data. Que não se preocupasse quanto a isso.

Jason não tinha nenhuma intenção de adiar seu encontro com Kim Walker. Apenas temia pela segurança de Holt e dos demais. Lembrou de John Winchester. Gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado, principalmente porque envolvia Sam. Tinha seu número do celular, mas sabia que àquela hora ele já estaria longe.

.

Soubera, através dos empregados, de um misterioso convidado que a avó recebera na véspera e o estado de humor dela ficara péssimo após o encontro. Isso aconteceu mais ou menos na hora em que despertara quase nu na Central de Polícia, cercado por uma dezena de policiais.

Foram quase três horas de interrogatório. Fora muito difícil explicar seu grau de relação com o acusado sem comprometer-se mais ainda e sem envolver Sam na história. Mas, Jason tinha um raciocínio rápido e uma memória assombrosa; e não caíra em contradição nas armadilhas do joguinho de tira bom tira mau da polícia.

Na hora, bombardeado de perguntas, sua vontade era jogar Dean, nu em pelo, numa cela com dez sujeitos barra-pesada e jogar a chave fora. Era o que ele merecia depois do que tinha aprontado com ele e do que tentara fazer com Tristan.

Mas, quando a raiva passou, sentiu-se aliviado por Dean ter se safado e preocupado com sua atual condição de foragido.

A avó ainda lhe devia uma explicação sobre sua relação com os Winchester, mas sabia que teria que esperar o humor dela melhorar. Não queria nem imaginar o que escutaria quando ela soubesse do vexame que passara na Central de Polícia. Ao saber da fuga, a avó ficara tão furiosa que não quisera saber de nenhum detalhe.

.

O médico abre a porta e permite que entrem para ver Kai, mas insiste que não a cansassem com perguntas. Teria que ficar para depois. Jason sabe que já está atrasado. Se realmente pretendia enfrentar o Sr. Walker, teria que sair naquele momento.

Despede-se com um tchau e sai, mas, ao dar o segundo passo fora do quarto, respira fundo e retorna. Abraça e beija Nascha com carinho, depois vó Lang, e, finalmente, Kai. Com a mão na maçaneta da porta, olha fixamente para as três mulheres tentando controlar uma emoção desconhecida, que o está sufocando, e diz em voz alta que elas são as pessoas que ele mais ama nesta vida.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, recosta-se contra a porta, respira fundo e tenta conter uma lágrima. Aquela emoção desconhecida lhe diz ele que não voltaria a vê-las. Bobagem. Jason se apruma, espanta o medo e a indecisão, e segue em frente como um verdadeiro herói.

Segue ao encontro do seu destino, como, aliás, fazemos todos nós, o tempo todo.

Ao sair do hospital rumo ao estacionamento, sente a brisa fresca, que toca seu rosto como uma carícia. Uma sensação tão boa quanto um beijo de uma linda garota. É quase como se ele pudesse ver a linda garota de grandes e sedutores olhos negros e esvoaçantes cabelos escuros que mandou o beijo.

* * *

**(Cap. 41) Tristan**

[NA MANHÃ DAQUELE MESMO DIA, ANTES DE SAM SEGUIR PARA A _SPN ADVERTISING_]

.

Um grupo de rapazes atravessa o corredor da Faculdade de Direito fazendo barulho e atraindo sua atenção. Porém, mais que os outros, chamava atenção um rapaz alto, cabelos escuros, esbanjando felicidade. Era muito jovem, bonito e parecia a inocência em pessoa. Alguém que qualquer um gostaria de ser. É, ele gostaria de ser aquele rapaz, de sentir aquela felicidade.

E o melhor é que ele podia ser aquele rapaz. Era só querer.

Não foi difícil para o fantasma descobrir o nome do tal rapaz. Sam. Sam Winchester.

.

Quando se olhou no espelho, foi inevitável a sensação de estranheza com a nova imagem. Mas estava gostando do que via. Sentia-se bem. Quase feliz. Já conseguia pensar com mais clareza também. Cada vez acontecia mais rápido. Os primeiros minutos eram de atordoamento, confusão. Depois havia uma harmonização. Uma sobreposição. E, então, tornava-se .. natural.

Caminhou pelo quarto minúsculo do alojamento da faculdade como se fosse seu. Talvez por que tivesse sonhado com isso a vida inteira. A vida que sonhara sendo vivida depois que morrera. Havia algo mais irônico do que isso? Mas, ele merecia estar ali. Merecia ter vivido o bastante para conquistar o lugar a que tinha direito no mundo. Mas, sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Nunca seria até quando quisesse. Seria somente enquanto conseguisse agarrar-se a um mundo do qual não fazia mais parte.

.

O que Tristan ainda não sabia, era que Sam Winchester era diferente dos outros. O corpo de Sam era um receptáculo para seres espirituais, onde seu espírito poderia habitar para sempre, se assim o desejasse.

.

Mas, naquele momento, ele tinha outra prioridade. O fantasma sabia quem fora, sabia quem era o homem cujo corpo ocupava e sabia o que precisava fazer agora que estava de posse deste corpo.

.

Enquanto atravessava os jardins bem cuidados da _SPN Advertising_ ocupando o corpo de Sam, Tristan observava o vulto que o espreitava da janela. Chegara o dia em que finalmente teria sua vingança. Tudo estava correndo como planejara.

Minutos depois, cumprimenta com um sorriso o monstro que o matou e segue para sua mesa. Ao sentar, pensa em como seria bom ter uma vida normal.

.

Ou, pelo menos, uma morte normal.

* * *

**NOTA **: No final do capítulo (Cap. 40), temos esse final visto pelos olhos de Kim Walker. Sabemos agora que Sam encontrava-se possuído pelo fantasma de Tristan. Como isso aconteceu é mostrado no capítulo (Cap. 42) a seguir.

* * *

**(Cap. 42) Tristan**

Na mansão, Tristan permanecia sempre que podia próximo do irmão, mesmo que invisível para este. Ansiava por aqueles momentos. Era ao mesmo tempo excitante e frustrante. Gostaria de poderem trocar idéias. Tinha tanta coisa que queria dizer. Mas, principalmente, gostaria de poder dizer ao irmão que ficara feliz de saber que tinha um irmão e, mais ainda, de Jason ser esse irmão. O rancor inicial tinha se transformado em uma profunda admiração pelo irmão caçula, tão mais maduro que ele próprio.

Percebia agora o quanto tinha sido infantil ao culpar o irmão por sua incapacidade de conquistar a própria felicidade. Se seu pai era um fracassado, ele também não tinha se saído melhor.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, pensou no pai com carinho. Sentiu-se melhor, como se tirasse um peso muito grande do peito. Naquele momento, estava deixando para trás todos os sentimentos ruins que o prendiam ao seu passado em Harveyville. Tinha dado o primeiro e mais difícil passo.

Quando escutou Jason ao telefone combinando com o CEO da _K-Milk_ a contratação da _SPN Advertising_ e pedindo uma reunião com um tal de Mr. Walker, não percebeu as verdadeiras intenções do irmão. Achou aquilo divertido, porém normal.

Tristan não sabia que Jason nunca tinha intervindo antes nos assuntos de qualquer das muitas empresas da família. O irmão não tinha o hábito de falar sozinho e Tristan não podia ler pensamentos. O que sabia do irmão era um mero observador dos acontecimentos.

Naquela noite, Tristan acompanhou, com interesse, as diversas pesquisas que Jason fez na internet, lendo os textos na tela por cima do ombro do irmão. O fantasma chegou a rir do inusitado da situação. Ele, que nunca tivera um computador em casa, navegando na internet depois de morto.

Primeiro, foram pesquisas sobre Kim Walker, o muitas vezes premiado publicitário da SPN. Tristan não achou estranho. Imaginou que o irmão queria ter certeza de estar contratando alguém qualificado. Ou talvez apenas quisesse ter assunto para puxar conversa na reunião do dia seguinte.

Havia notícias de premiações, clipes de campanhas famosas, entrevistas de celebridades contratadas para as campanhas, entrevistas com o próprio Kim Walker, mas poucas fotos do publicitário, todas tiradas à distância. Uma única de perto, porém com o rosto meio coberto pelo braço levantado que erguia o prêmio.

Em seguida, o irmão buscou notícias sobre as investigações de sua morte - isso sempre soava estranho - e sobre o paradeiro do assassino. Pouquíssimas notícias novas, quase tudo da época que o corpo foi localizado.

Depois, mais pesquisas sobre Kim Walker e, o que chamou a atenção de Tristan, algumas tentativas de relacionar as duas buscas. Será que Jason suspeitava que esse ... Kim Walker ... pudesse ser o seu assassino?

Uma batida na porta, quebra a linha de pensamentos de Tristan. Kai.

Preferia manter-se afastado de Kai. Sentia que ela podia perceber sua presença num raio de vinte metros mais ou menos, mas descobrira que essa percepção era bloqueada quando havia um obstáculo entre eles. Se ele se mantivesse fora do, por assim dizer, campo visual dela, ela não podia pressenti-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse próximo.

Mesmo assim, deixou-se levar para a dimensão enevoada antes que ela entrasse.

.

Tristan tentou se convencer que era paranóia da parte dele. Mas, aquilo ficou martelando seus pensamentos. Kim Walker seria mesmo aquela coisa alien cheia de dentes? Precisava saber. A sensação de urgência, que parecia perdida, voltava agora com força.

San Jose era perto e longe. Como chegar lá? Nunca fora a San Jose. Não conhecia as ruas. Levaria dias andando. Não poderia parar alguém na rua e pedir uma orientação. Se ao menos pudesse dirigir, pegar um ônibus ... Bem, certamente não podia dirigir, mas talvez pudesse pegar um ônibus.

.

Retornou ao plano material na manhã seguinte, e, como sempre, próximo ao túmulo. Porém, desta vez, passou direto pela Casa Grande e seguiu para o portão de acesso à propriedade. Atravessou. Seguiu pela calçada até encontrar uma parada de ônibus. Uma única pessoa aguardava no ponto. Não sabia nem mesmo a direção que levava ao centro da cidade. Não importava. Descobriria. Se não hoje, amanhã. Descobriria. Era um fantasma andarilho. Caminharia até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso.

Acabou não sendo tão difícil assim. Da propriedade para o centro de San Jose e, de lá, para o bairro onde sabia que ficava a _SPN_. Chegara em menos de três horas. E assim, pouco depois do meio dia, já estava em frente ao prédio da _SPN_. Bem a tempo de ver um rapaz moreno e alto chegar apressado, aparentemente desconfortável em seu terno e gravata.

Seguiu o rapaz. Ansioso, mas com cautela.

Ao contrário do estagiário Sam, em seu primeiro dia de trabalho, Tristan sabia o tipo de ameaça que o prédio podia esconder.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

1. Na linha do tempo da fic, esse capítulo se passa em seguida ao capítulo 32, mas a ordem de leitura está correta.

2. Na linha do tempo da fic, esse capítulo se passa antes do capítulo 41, mas a ordem de leitura está correta.

* * *

14.04.2013


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

* * *

**(Cap. 45) Monstros**

KIM

Chegara o dia decisivo e o monstro estava preocupado com os tempos muito apertados.

A maldita reunião atrapalhara tudo.

Eram 13:45 h. A reunião com a K-Milk estava marcada para às 16:00 h.

O expediente de trabalho na SPN terminava às 17:30 h, mas o prédio não estaria vazio antes das 18:00 h.

O vôo para San Jose da Costa Rica estava previsto para 21:15 h.

Não podia deixar que a reunião se estendesse além das 17:00 h.

Não, não estava nada bom.

Tinha que prender Sam no escritório até depois do expediente. Quanto menos pessoas estivessem no escritório quando começasse, melhor. Já adicionara sonífero tanto na água quanto no suco de laranja. Não podia ser uma dose muito alta ou ele próprio poderia ser afetado quando devorasse o corpo. Sam era alto, parecia ter ossos fortes. Eram boas características, mas lhe tomariam mais tempo.

Uma alternativa era não esperar. Fechar a fatura imediatamente. O mais importante já conseguira: estava a sós na sala com Sam Winchester. Era mais arriscado, devido ao risco de ser interrompido a qualquer momento. Mas, já correra riscos maiores antes. E, em qualquer das alternativas, teria no máximo duas horas, para fazer desaparecer o corpo e sua antiga pele.

Facilitaria bastante se Sam bebesse a água. De preferência, já.

.

TRISTAN

Tristan também estava preocupado com o horário. Não sabia por quanto tempo podia permanecer no corpo de Sam sem prejudicá-lo. Já fazia quase duas horas que estava no comando. Quando tentara permanecer no corpo de Kai por mais tempo que o recomendável, quase a matara.

.

Fora há poucas horas atrás, na noite anterior, mas a permanência na dimensão enevoada distorcia sua sensação de passagem do tempo. Parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo.

Era sua terceira tentativa. Ela estava tentando ajudar, mas mesmo assim não fora fácil assumir o controle do corpo de Kai. Começara a sentir o controle enfraquecer logo após a primeira hora, mas insistira em permanecer. Quando se sentiu sem forças, meia hora depois, não imaginara que fosse necessário tanto esforço para se desconectar do corpo.

Fraco como estava, perdeu o contato com o plano material ainda parcialmente conectado. Tal como acontecia sempre que fazia uma travessia, absorveu energia do ambiente. O ambiente no caso era o corpo físico de Kai e ela sofreu uma hipotermia que poderia tê-la matado.

.

Mas, estranhamente, não se sentia enfraquecendo agora que estava vinculado a Sam. Pelo contrário, sentia-se mais forte. Também não sentia a presença da consciência de Sam. Não havia resistência. Era como se a consciência de Sam tivesse recuado e deixando-o no comando absoluto do corpo. Era exatamente como se estivesse vivo novamente. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais integrado ele se sentia àquele corpo. Enfraquecera rapidamente quando estivera no corpo de Kai, porque a consciência dela lutava o tempo todo para retomar o controle, embora ela própria o tivesse convidado para entrar.

.

Mais cedo, pouco depois de retornar ao plano material, buscara repetir o processo que aprendera com Kai com um dos seguranças da mansão dos Lang. Não conseguira. O corpo e a mente do homem bloquearam facilmente sua tentativa de invasão. O consciente, alerta e focado no trabalho de vigilância, mal percebeu. Lembrou que Kai havia dito que não funcionaria com todos.

Tentara em seguida com outro segurança, que, sonado depois de uma noite de farra com uma ficante, ofereceu pouca resistência à entrada. Mas que, uma vez ciente de sua presença, expulsou-o em minutos.

.

Na véspera, antes de seu encontro com Kai, quando estivera na _SPN_ como fantasma, a primeira pessoa que vira ao chegar fora um rapaz que lembrava muito, fisicamente, ele próprio, ou dito de outra forma, seu antigo corpo.

Descobrira que o rapaz estava começando na empresa naquele dia, e que, venham só, dividiria a sala com o próprio Kim Walker. Naquele momento, isso era apenas uma interessante coincidência.

O encontro com Kai mudaria tudo. Antes, o máximo que podia fazer era tentar assustar o monstro em sua forma materializada e torcer para causar algum dano físico atirando objetos. Agora era diferente. Se pudesse ocupar o corpo daquele rapaz, poderia chegar perto o suficiente para enterrar uma faca no coração do maldito.

Sabia que estaria colocando em risco a vida de um rapaz inocente, mas pressentia que aquele rapaz já estava em perigo. O irmão tinha uma reunião marcada com o monstro em poucas horas. Qualquer deslize, e o monstro mataria Jason. Não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Se precisasse escolher, não hesitaria em sacrificar a vida do rapaz, por mais inocente que fosse. Nada era mais importante que proteger Jason do monstro.

Teria sua vingança e, ao mesmo tempo, faria justiça. Ao final daquele dia, somente a coisa alien estaria morta. Ah. E ele próprio, naturalmente. Mais ninguém.

.

Na véspera, quando finalmente avistara Kim Walker e confirmara a suspeita do irmão, já estava tão enfraquecido devido ao longo tempo de permanência no plano material que nem mesmo todo seu ódio foi capaz de fazê-lo materializar-se ou causar qualquer efeito físico no plano material. Frustrado, viu-se transportado de volta para a dimensão enevoada.

Desta vez o mais difícil fora sorrir para o monstro. Mas, acabara de descobrir que ocupando um corpo físico tinha um melhor controle das próprias emoções. Esperaria o momento certo e atacaria.

.

Era estranho voltar a ter certas necessidades físicas depois de tanto tempo. Deixara Stanford sem almoçar e sentia fome. Mas, principalmente, sentia sede. Muita sede.

Naquele momento, mais que matar o monstro, queria um copo d'água.

* * *

**(Cap. 46) Mulheres à beira de um ataque de nervos **

Nascha, vó Lang e Kai. Todas notaram, acharam estranho e não gostaram do tom de despedida que Jason usou ao deixar o quarto do hospital, momentos antes.

Nascha principalmente, ainda sob o impacto do sonho da noite anterior, tão cheio de maus augúrios.

Mas, nenhuma comentou o fato. Um pouco para não preocupar as outras, mas, principalmente, para não dar realidade àquela possibilidade, pelo poder da palavra.

A fonte de preocupação de Nascha e vó Lang voltou a ser, então, Kai e a inexplicável hipotermia que a trouxera ao hospital.

- Querida, o que realmente aconteceu com você?

- Vó Lang. Mãe. Eu não me lembro de tudo aconteceu. Sei que o que eu fiz foi imprudente, mas não pensei que fosse ser perigoso.

- Filha, o que você fez? Você usou alguma droga?

- Não, mãe. Claro que não. Nem mesmo as plantas e os ingredientes que usamos em nossos rituais.

- O que houve, então?

- Eu tentei um contato com o fantasma. Com Tristan.

Vó Lang lembrou o rosto de pavor da enfermeira Janet; e de John Winchester falando sobre o quanto o fantasma podia ser perigoso. Estremeceu.

- Ele atacou você, querida?

- Não! Ou melhor, não sei. Eu senti a presença de Tristan no corredor, deixando o quarto de Jason. Pedi que me acompanhasse até o escritório.

- Continua, filha.

- Eu montei a câmera de vídeo num tripé, ajustei para minha altura sentada e pedi que Tristan tentasse fazer contato através de mim.

- Meu Deus! Você não devia ter feito isso, menina. Muito menos sozinha. _Vó Lang estava horrorizada_.

- Filha, que loucura! Você podia ter morrido. Você quase morreu. Você não pensa na sua mãe? Filha, o que seria de mim sem você? Nunca mais faça algo parecido. _Nascha abraça Kai, chorando_.

- Nascha, acalme-se. Assim você mata a coitada sufocada. E você, mocinha, ouça sua mãe. Chega de loucuras! Mas, já que fez a besteira, nos conte. O que aconteceu depois?

- Eu tentei um estado de meditação. Tentei esvaziar minha mente. Senti quando ele tentou entrar da primeira vez. Era como se estivesse empurrando minha alma para fora do meu corpo. Foi uma sensação horrível, eu tive muito medo e creio que o empurrei para fora. Precisei de um tempo para me acalmar antes de tentar de novo. Na segunda vez, ...

- Segunda vez? Você enlouqueceu completamente? Menina, você não recebeu treinamento. Você não é uma xamã. Sra. Lang, essa menina vai me levar pro túmulo!

- Deixe-me terminar, mãe? Posso? ... Continuando ... Da segunda vez, eu estava mais preparada. Fiquei com medo, mas tentei não resistir quando senti aquela presença invadindo meu corpo e minha mente. Mas, novamente não deu certo. Resumindo, tentamos uma terceira vez e aí algo deve ter acontecido, mas não me lembro de nada.

- Querida, você falou que foi tudo filmado?

- Foi.

- Eu estava muito nervosa, mas acho que vi sim uma câmera montada no escritório. Espera. Vou pedir que um dos seguranças traga a câmera aqui, no hospital. Se passarmos mal, vai ter quem nos socorra.

.

Uma hora depois, o técnico da nova equipe responsável pela segurança da propriedade dos Lang traz a câmera e todo o aparato para a projeção e monta tudo no quarto do hospital.

Antes de começarem a projeção, Kai é mais uma vez examinada. O médico assegura que ela está bem e que poderá ter alta após mais um dia de observação.

Depois de garantir que não seriam interrompidas, vó Lang faz um sinal e o técnico liga o projetor. Faz pequenos ajustes no foco e no som e, a pedido de vó Lang, deixa o quarto. Aquele era um assunto de família.

.

A primeira hora de gravação mostrava ao vivo e a cores o que Kai já contara. Mas, mesmo assim, era muito mais suspense do que é esperado que uma mãe e uma avó suportem. Mesmo Nascha, com todos os seus anos de magia aplicada, agia como qualquer mãe de subúrbio. Vó Lang parecia que iria cair dura a qualquer momento.

.

Mas, aquilo não era nada comparado ao que a fita mostraria depois.

* * *

**(Cap. 47) Caçadores em Fuga**

John só relaxou quando os três cruzaram a fronteira do Oregon com Idaho. Não esperava barreiras policiais alertadas contra eles além dos estados que faziam fronteira com a Califórnia.

Evitaram os motéis de beira de estrada, muito visados pela polícia, e se hospedaram num hotel barato no centro de Caldwell.

- Bobby, pode seguir daqui para Dakota com o Dean? Eu preciso voltar.

- Voltar? Voltar para onde?

- San Jose. Preciso convencer Kristin Lang a retirar as acusações contra o Dean ou ele vai viver fugindo o resto da vida.

- John, aquela mulher não vai ouvir seus argumentos. Ela não vai desistir da vingança.

- Ela não foi sempre essa mulher dura e amarga. De qualquer forma, aquelas fitas precisam ser destruídas.

- Pai, eu pisei na bola. É problema meu. Não quero que o senhor se arrisque.

- Não, Dean. Kristin Lang é um problema meu. Fui eu quem pisou na bola há 20 anos atrás. E não é só por você que eu estou voltando, Dean. Tem também o Sam. Ele está em perigo. Tenho certeza que está. Meus instintos nunca me deixaram na mão e eles estão gritando que Sam corre risco de vida.

- Se o Sam está em perigo, pai, eu vou junto.

- Não vai não. Você vai com o Bobby para o ferro-velho e vai me esperar lá.

- Pai, eu VOU com você.

- Já falei, Dean. Você vai me obedecer e vai seguir com o Bobby. Eu preciso saber que pelo menos você está seguro. E você não está seguro na Califórnia. Existe um mandato de prisão e a fuga é um agravante.

- Pai, ...

- Você FICA, Dean. Bobby, o melhor é vocês pegarem a estrada logo.

- Pai!

- Dean, eu trago o Chevy Impala. Resgato ele do pátio da Central de Polícia.

- Pai, deixa para lá. É só um carro. A gente compra outro.

- É, talvez seja melhor mesmo. Seria abusar da sorte. A gente compra outro. Carro é o que não falta neste país. Juízo, filho.

Dean baixou os olhos, desanimado. Perdera o Impala. Sam estava em perigo. E o pai querendo que ele esperasse sentado, rezando para o telefone tocar. _'Não, pai, desta vez eu não vou poder lhe obedecer.'_

Bobby se aproxima e pousa a mão sobre o ombro de Dean.

- Dean, lembra que você me pediu para te ensinar aquele golpe?

No instante seguinte Dean desaba e só não caiu de cara no chão porque Bobby o amparou.

Bobby joga Dean sobre seu ombro e segue com ele desmaiado para o carro.

- Dean, você precisa ficar mais esperto. E ... Droga, precisava pesar tanto? Há uns poucos anos atrás, eu tirava isso de letra. Não existe nada pior que ficar velho.

* * *

19.04.2013


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

* * *

**(Cap. 48) Tristan**

O filme começava a mostrar a terceira tentativa de Tristan de ocupar o corpo de Kai. Claro que o fantasma não podia ser captado pela câmera. A câmera mostrava apenas Kai.

Começava mostrando a garota serena, fazendo o exercício de respiração. Logo, a sensação de serenidade desaparece, substituída por movimentos que sugerem um desconforto cada vez maior e até medo. Uma tentativa brusca de se levantar da banqueta, alguns espasmos e, novamente, serenidade.

Vó Lang e Nascha, angustiadas, desviam o olhar da projeção cada vez que Kai, no filme, dá uma demonstração de sofrimento. Mas, a curiosidade é maior. Deixariam para desmaiar depois.

Os olhos da garota passam a mostrar perplexidade e estranheza. Claramente não eram os olhos de Kai. A expressão mudara de forma sutil. Nascha não mais reconhece sua filha naquele rosto. Vó Lang vê a sobrancelha se arquear, os olhos ganharem o toque suplicante e a boca meio abrir no sorriso triste tão característico de Tristan. Vó Lang, emocionada, chora silenciosamente.

Kai olha então para as próprias mãos, estica os braços, se toca. Então, levanta-se com muito cuidado, sentindo o espaço e estranhando o ângulo de visão. Kai era _mignon_ e tinha uma postura que a fazia parecer ainda menor. Tristan tinha 1,90 m e era espaçoso. Durante vários minutos, a câmera filma Kai-Tristan explorando o escritório, olhando os títulos dos livros nas estantes, os objetos de decoração e finalmente um porta-retratos com outra foto de Jason e vó Lang.

Tristan então se lembra do tanto que tem para dizer e da urgência dos assuntos e volta a aproximar-se da câmera e a sentar-se na banqueta. Hesita antes de falar. O "oi" que emite o assusta por sair na voz suave de Kai. Respira fundo e fala olhando para a câmera.

- Vó Lang. Jason. Kai. Sou eu, Tristan. Obrigado por essa chance, Kai. Eu precisava muito falar. Sinto você aqui, lutando para me expulsar. Eu vou sair, assim que terminar de falar. Está sendo difícil me manter em seu corpo. Tão ou mais difícil que permanecer aqui, neste plano. Mas, esta é a primeira e talvez a única chance que eu tenha de me comunicar e eu tenho muito a dizer.

Nascha, vó Lang e Kai fazem instintivamente menção de se aproximarem da câmera, para melhor escutar o depoimento do homem morto.

- Eu não sei para onde eu vou quando não estou aqui. É um lugar estranho. Lá estou permanentemente envolvido por uma névoa espessa. Lá eu estou sozinho. Nunca vi ninguém, nem ouvi nenhuma voz. Não é um lugar ruim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é o pior lugar que se possa imaginar. Eu não desejaria isso para o meu pior inimigo.

Agora não era só vó Lang. Nascha e Kai também choravam ao escutar a história de Tristan.

- Uma parte do tempo eu passo aqui, nesta casa. Eu não sabia que eu tinha um irmão. Porque a senhora nunca me disse que eu tinha um irmão, vó? Quando eu descobri, fiquei furioso. Ele parecia tão feliz nas fotos e eu era tão infeliz em _Harveyville_. Me senti roubado. Culpei esse irmão que eu não conhecia pela minha infelicidade. Sinto muito por aquela noite no quarto, Jason. Desculpe se te assustei, irmão. É difícil controlar as emoções quando se está do outro lado.

- Antes, eu culpava meu pai. Mas, agora eu vejo que a culpa não era dele. Ele era, e é, apenas um homem muito infeliz. Ele não superou a morte da mãe. Nunca se interessou de verdade por nenhuma outra garota. Me arrependo de querer feri-lo, de tê-lo ferido. Digam a ele que já o perdoei e gostaria que ele também me perdoasse.

O choro de vó Lang mistura agora emoção e culpa. Muita culpa.

- Eu não fui morto por um homem. Fui morto por uma coisa. Um tipo de monstro. Vi, de fora do meu corpo, ele me devorar com uma boca monstruosa, cheia de dentes, e, depois, vi a pele dele rasgar-se nas costas como a de uma lagarta, e de dentro dele sair um outro ser, igual a mim. E esse outro, o que se parecia comigo, voltou a fazer o mesmo com outro homem. Eu vi o rosto deste outro homem. O rosto que o monstro agora exibe. Eu sei aonde ele está. O monstro que me matou está próximo daqui, em San Jose.

Nascha se encolhe, tampando os ouvidos. Não queria ouvir nem ver mais nada. O monstro era real. O que os velhos da aldeia contavam era verdade. As histórias que as mães contavam para assustar as crianças eram verdadeiras. O monstro existia. E ele estava perto.

Nascha volta a sentir o medo que sentira quando tinha 4 anos e, em frente a uma fogueira, numa noite fria e escura, ouvira de uma velha da aldeia a história da maldição dos _skinwalkers_, homens enfeitiçados depois de amaldiçoados por matarem um parente de sangue. Não conseguiria ficar naquele quarto, assistindo aquele filme, nem mais um minuto. Precisava sair dali para conseguir respirar.

Com Nascha tão perturbada, a Sra Lang achou melhor interromperem a projeção até que Nascha estivesse mais calma.

.

Não chegaram a escutar a frase seguinte.

- Meu irmão suspeita de quem seja o monstro. Eu estava perto quando ele marcou pelo telefone uma reunião para encontrar a criatura que se passa por homem amanhã às 4:00 da tarde. JASON, NÃO VÁ. Você não sabe o que está enfrentando. SE VOCÊ FOR, VAI MORRER. Ele vai matá-lo.

.

Eram 15:00 h e Jason, de banho tomado e vestido como executivo, deixa a propriedade dos Lang e segue para o prédio da SPN.

* * *

**(Cap. 49) Kim**

Tristan não era tão desembaraçado quanto Sam, que levantara e pegara água da geladeira sem pedir licença, nem estava presente quando o monstro insistiu que Sam se servisse a vontade no frigobar. E é muito diferente quando se sabe que se está a sós numa sala com um monstro. Só sendo louco para dar as costas ao inimigo. Estava com muita sede, mas esperaria.

Kim não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar as coisas ao acaso. Levantou-se, foi até o frigobar e encheu um copo com a água de uma segunda garrafa que deixara atrás das embalagens de suco. Bebeu com gosto, como num comercial de refrigerante. Perguntou, como se fosse apenas por educação, se Sam não queria um pouco de água. Sem esperar a resposta, exibiu sorridente um segundo copo de vidro e a garrafa com a água batizada com sonífero.

- Quer?

A água na garrafa brilhava como a maçã envenenada que a madrasta ofereceu para a Branca de Neve.

Tristan era um bicho-do-mato, desconfiado por natureza, mas estava fora de seu elemento e com muita sede. Levantou-se e pegou o copo e a garrafa das mãos do monstro, sem perdê-lo de vista. Bebeu o primeiro copo quase num único gole. Não se sentiu saciado. Encheu novamente o copo e voltou a beber, agora com calma, molhando o interior da boca, todo o segundo copo.

Ao voltar para a sua mesa, já sentia a concentração fugindo. Desde que entrara na sala, estava alerta e focado, pensando sem parar em como e quando agiria. Atento a todos os elementos do ambiente. Vendo os que poderia usar a seu favor e os que poderiam atrapalhá-lo. E agora perdia a linha de raciocínio. O que estava acontecendo?

O que o monstro fizera com ele?

Kim volta à sua mesa e pega a minuta do contrato que dera para Sam examinar e que estava com as marcações e observações que o verdadeiro Sam fizera na véspera. Puxa uma cadeira e senta em frente a Tristan, dizendo que tinha alguns comentários a fazer.

Olho no olho.

Ao chegar, Tristan achou que estaria em vantagem. Afinal, sabia o que aquele homem realmente era e o outro não desconfiava que ele sabia. Mas, essa vantagem se transformava em desvantagem quando as recordações do terror que vivera ameaçavam destruir o autocontrole tão dificilmente conquistado.

A quem queria enganar? O monstro sempre estaria em vantagem. O monstro sabia quem ou o que era, quando e se atacaria. Mesmo armado com a faca de caça que trouxera na mochila, Tristan sabia que não era páreo para o monstro. Afinal, era só um frentista de uma cidadezinha onde nunca nada acontecia. Não fora treinado para matar monstros. Começou a suar frio. A ficar paralisado pelo pânico.

Olho no olho, sua vida em risco e tudo que ele sentia era .. sono?. Não estava conseguindo manter os olhos abertos. O maldito fizera algo com ele.

Mas, não era a SUA vida que estava em risco. Afinal, já estava morto. Era a vida do estagiário Sam, um garoto inocente que ele irresponsavelmente arrastara para aquela arapuca. Era a vida de seu irmão Jason, que, por mais que suspeitasse de alguma coisa, não sabia realmente o tamanho da ameaça que estava enfrentando. As vidas dos dois dependiam dele, Tristan. E ele falhara.

O monstro observava, fascinado, as diferentes emoções que lia no rosto do garoto. Chegara alerta contra ele. Claro, devia ter escutado as histórias do pessoal do escritório. Sua proximidade o deixara intimidado, quase em pânico. Talvez com medo de uma cantada a queima-roupa. Finalmente, a incredulidade e o desespero com o sono repentino que não conseguia vencer.

Tristan se põe de pé e tenta uma fuga. Derruba a cadeira ao levantar, dá dois passos para trás, tropeça nos próprios pés e cai pesadamente. Kim se abaixa junto ao corpo caído, aproxima seu rosto do rosto de Sam e abre um largo sorriso.

A vista de Tristan está turva e ele está prestes a perder a consciência. Sua única chance seria abandonar aquele corpo, sair deste plano. Mas, já é tarde até para isso. Sua vista escurece. Sua última lembrança é o sorriso de tubarão do monstro.

.

Eram 14:30 h. 'Agora, mãos a obra.'

Kim arrasta um pouco o sofá, afastando-o da parede. Olha do ângulo de visão que quem está na soleira da porta. Não parecia estranho para quem não conhecia a verdadeira posição do móvel. Forra com plástico o nicho atrás do sofá. Fixa o plástico na parede e na parte de trás do tecido do sofá com fita prateada adesiva. Não deixaria nenhuma gota de sangue para trás. Talvez pudesse começar por aí, bebendo o sangue. Era um _know how_ dos vampiros que poderia utilizar. A televisão lhe dera muitas idéias úteis.

Arrasta então o corpo de Sam até o nicho. Problema. O garoto é muito alto. Ainda bem que ele tem uma serra ao alcance das mãos.

* * *

**(Cap. 50) A caminho**

.

JOHN

John seguia rumo a _San_ Jose pelo caminho mais direto e mais rápido. Se houvesse barreiras policiais avisadas contra ele, seriam na direção de saída, não na de entrada. Mesmo que fosse diferente, arriscaria. Era a vida de Sam que estava em jogo.

Ligara para Bobby pouco antes de cruzar a fronteira da California. Soube que Dean ainda estava apagado no banco do carona e que já estavam na fronteira de Dakota do Sul. Riu ao imaginar a cena. Bobby fizera bem em não arriscar. Embora Dean não costumasse desafiar uma ordem direta sua, sempre havia uma primeira vez. Qualquer coisa que envolvesse Sammy tirava Dean dos eixos.

Bobby não era ágil nem rápido, mas tinha seus truques e esse era dos bons. Achava que era um golpe japonês. Bobby era cheio de surpresas. Essa de saber ler japonês fora uma delas.

Pensou em Dean com carinho e orgulho. Aceitar perder o Chevy Impala era mais uma das seguidas provas de amor que ele lhe dava.

Sabia que era muito duro com o garoto. Mas, precisava ensinar Dean a ter disciplina. A ser duro, forte. A vida dele dependia disso. Esta era sua prioridade: manter os filhos vivos. Felicidade era um luxo. Numa batalha, não havia lugar para hesitações. Fazia o que era preciso. Não esperava ser compreendido.

.

KAI

A Sra. Lang seguiu Nascha quando esta deixou o quarto do hospital. Kai tentou fazer o mesmo, mas a Sra. Lang a fez voltar. Kai precisava de repouso, ainda não estava 100% recuperada. Ela falaria com Nascha e ficaria com ela até que se acalmasse.

Kai voltou para o quarto. A mãe era forte, saberia superar seus medos. Olhou para a câmera. Retomou a projeção. Gelou ao escutar o aviso de Tristan saindo de sua própria boca. Jason já estava a caminho da SPN. Saíra daquele mesmo quarto há mais de 1 hora. Mais do que antes, a declaração de amor que fizera soou como uma despedida.

Precisava avisar Jason. Olhou em volta, buscando pelo celular. Lembrou: seu celular estava em seu quarto, na Casa Grande. Usaria o telefone do hospital. Não, não sabia de cor o número do celular de Jason, nem o de ninguém. Sempre discava usando os registros de memória do celular. A única alternativa era o celular de vó Lang. Não queria preocupá-la, mas não tinha escolha.

Suas roupas não estavam à vista. Estava apenas com o avental de hospital, aberto nas costas. Não podia ir atrás de Jason vestida assim. Envolveu-se em um lençol e saiu à procura de Nascha e de vó Lang.

A enfermeira viu a jovem correndo nos corredores envolta em lençóis e foi atrás pedindo que voltasse para o quarto e chamando a atenção da segurança.

Um segurança parou Kai antes que ela encontrasse vó Lang. Outro chegou em seguida. A enfermeira alcançou o grupo e ordenou aos seguranças que levassem Kai de volta ao quarto. A jovem estava agitada e precisava repousar. Aplicaria um sedativo para acalmá-la.

Kai se desespera e grita chamando a mãe.

.

ROSS

A caminho da SPN, Ross lembra-se da promessa que fizera a Dean Winchester. Prometera cuidar de Sam e mantê-lo afastado de encrencas. Enfrentar um psicopata homicida estava, no entanto, muitos níveis acima de _"manter um colega afastado de encrencas"_. Ninguém - nem mesmo Dean - o culparia se, naquele momento, ele desse meia-volta e voltasse para casa.

A angústia chegou como uma onda, tirando seu fôlego e ameaçando sufocá-lo. Naquele momento, tudo que queria era estar na segurança de seu quarto, coberto até a cabeça com o edredon. Protegido de todas as coisas que viviam no escuro.

Mas sabia que era tarde. Que não havia caminho de volta. Sinaliza, e manobra o carro, estacionando numa vaga de visitante da _SPN Advertising._

* * *

26.04.2013


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

* * *

**(Cap. 51) Kim**

Voltou a olhar da soleira da porta. Não dava para ver o corpo desacordado do novo estagiário. Não precisaria fazer uso da serra, afinal. Riu da própria piada.

A próxima fase era despir Sam. Precisaria das roupas para chegar ao aeroporto e seria embaraçoso explicar a presença de manchas de sangue. Uma parte de si próprio que se auto-reconhecia como Andrew Nolan sentiu-se excitada. Deixou que Andrew tivesse sua vez. Ninguém era mais experiente que Andrew na categoria _despir rapazes_.

Sapatos, meias, gravata, paletó, camisa, cinto, calça. Afastou-se um pouco para admirar melhor o _belo adormecido_. Não seria a mesma coisa quando assumisse aquela forma. Desejar a si mesmo não era algo muito sadio. Kim Walker afastou Andrew Nolan e reassumiu o comando. Objetividade. Autocontrole. Não tinha tempo para o que Andrew desejava fazer. Deixou a cueca para a fase final.

O interfone toca. Merda. Melhor atender.

– Sim, Pam. O que é?

– O Max está chamando. Quer discutir alguns aspectos da campanha da K-Milk. A reunião está marcada para daqui a 1 hora. Na sala de reunião anexa à sala da diretoria. O Max está convocando os diretores Financeiro e de Planejamento. Quer saber quem você vai chamar da equipe de criação.

– Justin e Michelle. É só isso?

– Não, ele quer reunir-se com você antes. Quer que você adiante a estratégia que vai adotar. Pediu para você subir imediatamente.

'Maldição', pensou o monstro. Conhecendo Maxwell Lord, o diretor presidente da _SPN_, se recusasse ou atrasasse muito, ele viria buscá-lo pessoalmente.

– Estarei lá em mais alguns minutos.

'– Maldição', repetiu, desta vez em voz alta.

Menos mal que ainda não começara a terceira e penúltima etapa do projeto Sam. Só precisava garantir que ninguém entrasse e encontrasse o estagiário drogado e despido atrás do sofá. Se bem que até aí não ia ser surpresa para ninguém no escritório. O método, talvez. As intenções, nunca. O objeto, menos ainda.

Recolheu as roupas de Sam num cabide e guardou-as no armário, numa divisão planejada exatamente para guardar roupas. Kim mantinha sempre ali duas mudas de roupa: uma formal e outra informal. Guardou novamente o bisturi e a serra. Esses itens eram muito mais comprometedores que o garoto pelado.

Kim abriu a porta e fez menção de sair. Então, com metade do corpo já fora da sala e olhando para a mesa vazia do estagiário, falou como se Sam realmente estivesse em seu posto de trabalho.

– Sam, estou subindo agora para uma reunião, mas ainda tenho umas instruções para lhe passar. Por favor, mesmo que seja preciso ficar um pouco depois do expediente, me aguarde. Amanhã vou estar fora e quero que faça umas tarefas.

Kim falou para ser escutado por Pam e pelo boy costa-riquenho do escritório. Para que seu plano desse certo, precisava deles como testemunhas de que nada de suspeito acontecera com Sam.

– Pam, você vai comigo para a reunião. Por favor, veja se Justin já reuniu o material.

Aproveitou que Pam saiu da sala e fez um sinal para que o boy se retirasse. Sem que ninguém visse, trancou a porta a chave. Ninguém entraria e Sam ainda dormiria por muito tempo.

Olhou o relógio de pulso. Eram 15:10 h. Não via a hora de acabar o expediente.

* * *

**(Cap. 52) Sra. Lang**

Quando a Sra. Lang e Nascha voltaram ao quarto, encontraram Kai lutando contra o sono e a enfermeira montando guarda ao lado da cama.

– A menina estava muito agitada e eu achei melhor aplicar um sedativo. O médico pediu repouso absoluto até que ela esteja 100% recuperada. Eu já tinha mandado uma auxiliar localizá-las. Ela não pára de chamar por vocês duas.

Nascha e vó Lang correram para a cabeceira da cama e cada uma segurou uma mão de Kai.

– O que foi, menina?

Kai faz pressão no braço de vó Lang, para que se aproxime.

– Importante... Jason ... em perigo ... vejam ... o filme.

– Kai disse que Jason está em perigo. Ela quer que vejamos o filme.

Kai fecha os olhos e deixa de lutar contra o sono. Conseguira transmitir a mensagem.

As duas olham para a câmera, mas a enfermeira corta a idéia no nascedouro.

– Não aqui. Ela precisa repousar.

– Eu fico aqui com ela, Sra. Lang. A senhora volta para a Casa Grande e assiste ao filme.

– Cuide bem da menina, Nascha. Vou escutar o que meu neto tem para contar. Estou indo para o carro. Vou chamar o técnico para que leve o equipamento e monte-o novamente no escritório da Casa Grande. Também vou tentar falar com Jason pelo celular. Não gostei nada da forma como ele se despediu e ainda menos agora com esse aviso da Kai.

Durante todo o caminho de volta, a Sra. Lang tentou contato com Jason pelo celular. Das primeiras vezes deu caixa postal, depois ligação fora de área ou aparelho desligado.

Foram longos 40 minutos até chegarem à Casa Grande e outros 15 até a projeção ser retomada. O técnico voltou a fita, sob o comando da Sra. Lang, até pouco antes do ponto que descontrolara Nascha. Mais alguns minutos para ensiná-la a usar o controle remoto. Quando acabou, a Sra. Lang pediu que saísse e que chamasse sua enfermeira.

Quando a enfermeira chegou, a Sra. Lang já havia escutado o aviso de Tristan e se desesperava. Naquele momento, Jason descia do carro no estacionamento da _SPN_. Eram 15:55 h.

A Sra. Lang se sentiu mal, mas ignorou as palpitações e uma forte dor no peito. Repetiu a opinião de Bobby de que não há nada pior que envelhecer. Aquela não era hora para chiliques. Era hora de agir.

Primeiro ligou para Michael Holt, o CEO da K-Milk. Sabia que Jason se empenhara em marcar uma reunião. Queria saber onde e com quem.

Depois ligou para a Central de Polícia. Sabia que não agiriam com base no depoimento de um morto. Mas era uma questão de dizer da forma certa para a pessoa certa. E a pessoa certa era sempre o chefe do chefe. O comissário de polícia era um velho conhecido da família. Diria que recebera informação de fonte confiável que o assassino de Tristan era Kim Walker, um publicitário que trabalhava na _SPN Advertising._ Não tinha certeza de nada, é claro. Mas, um processo por calúnia e difamação era a menor das suas preocupações no momento.

Ligou para Nascha. Jason precisava que alguém rezasse por ele.

Convocou a equipe de segurança da mansão. Seguiria com um grupo para a _SPN Advertising_. Mas a equipe era nova. Não conhecia nem confiava muito em nenhum. Levaria no mínimo 15 min até estarem prontos.

Eram 16:35 h. Pegariam a hora do _rush_. Não menos de 45 min até o centro de _San_ Jose.

Precisava de profissionais. Só conhecia um. Já se humilhara antes pelos seus. Faria isso novamente. A vida de Jason era mais importante que seu orgulho ferido.

John se surpreendeu quando o celular tocou. Mais ainda com o número que apareceu na pequena tela. Kristin Lang.

– John. Imploro a você que salve a vida do meu neto.

* * *

**(Cap. 53) Tessy**

A velha senhora estava sozinha naquele importante momento. Sempre fora forte, mas ninguém é forte para sempre. Ficara muito abalada da primeira vez que perdera um neto, mas encontrara forças para seguir em frente. Acompanhar o suplício do outro neto, seu neto querido, para quem fora uma mãe, fora um baque mais forte do que ela pode suportar.

Fechou os olhos, cansada. Quando os abriu, ela estava ao seu lado. Como fora boba. Só de olhar para ela teve certeza que não tinha motivos para ter medo. Ela tinha os olhos mais amorosos que já tinha visto. A pele tão branca. Os cabelos tão negros. Um jeito de menina sapeca.

– Oi, querida. Você é muito linda, sabia?

– Obrigada. Está pronta? Podemos ir?

– Eu vou encontrar meu neto?

– Quando ele estiver no Paraíso.

– Ele não está no Paraíso?

– Nem todos seguem direto para lá. Alguns pegam um caminho mais longo.

– Ele está .. naquele outro lugar?

– Não, claro que não.

– Eu queria muito ver meu neto. Muito.

– É contra as regras.

– Mas, você pode dar um jeitinho, não pode? Faz isso por mim? Prometo que não peço mais nada.

Tessy abraçou e beijou a velha senhora no rosto. Agora sabia de quem Tristan herdara o sorriso.

– Mas, é só desta vez.

Por um tempo caminharam lado a lado em silêncio.

– Como é o Paraíso?

– Eu mesma nunca estive lá. Nem teria tempo. É muito trabalho.

* * *

**(Cap. 54) Ross**

Ross estava em frente ao portão automático da _SPN Advertising_. Antes de cruzar a porta viu no celular as diversas ligações de vó Lang. Sabia que ela ligaria, preocupada. Gostaria muito de tranqüilizar a avó, mas não queria que suas últimas palavras para ela fossem mentirosas.

_'Ei, ei, ei, espera aí. Que baixo astral é esse? Não vai me acontecer nada. Vou olhar bem na cara deste Kim Walker e é só. Mesmo que tenha certeza absoluta que ele é o assassino do Tristan, não vou dar bandeira. É a polícia que tem que pegar o sujeito.'_

Mas no fundo sabia que não seria assim.

Ligou mais uma vez para o celular de Sam. Desligado.

Ajeitou a gravata, olhou para a própria aparência refletida no vidro, respirou fundo, resgatou a inata autoconfiança, assumiu seu melhor sorriso matador e entrou.

A recepcionista o encaminhou e, minutos depois, estava na espaçosa sala de reuniões da SPN. Uma grande e luxuosa mesa ovalada. Data show. Cavalete para apresentações. Quadro branco. O esperado. O anfitrião era Maxwell Lord, o diretor-presidente, uma lenda viva da publicidade da costa oeste.

Foi sendo apresentado aos demais à medida que entravam na sala. O diretor de planejamento Martin Fox, a dupla de criação Justin e Michelle, o diretor financeiro John Hall e, finalmente, Kim Walker e a secretária Pamela.

Ross ficou branco ao ver o rosto de Kim Walker. Sua primeira reação foi olhar em torno, buscando a reação dos demais. Nada, nenhuma reação. Olhavam para Kim Walker sem alarde e continuavam a agir normalmente. Parecia que ninguém mais via o que ele estava vendo claramente. Que Kim Walker não era humano.

Precisou de muito autocontrole para não gritar. Começou a suar frio. Precisou de mais autocontrole que um dia sonhou ter para estender o braço e apertar a mão do monstro, fingindo naturalidade. Mãos unidas num aperto de mão, Kim se aproxima mais do que o esperado de Ross, olhando diretamente para seus olhos, com um sorriso de predador. Parecia querer beijá-lo.

Ross olhava para aqueles olhos não humanos meio que hipnotizado. Para Ross, sob o feitiço que lhe revelava a verdadeira natureza da ameaça, a boca em meio sorriso de Kim mostrava um número muito maior de dentes do que seria esperado. Recuou a cabeça evitando o contato, mas a distância diminuía. Queria fugir, mas estava paralisado.

Foi salvo por Max Lord, que estava atônito pelo comportamento inadmissível de Kim Walker. Sabia das preferências de Kim. Era problema dele. O meio publicitário atraía muitos homossexuais. Mas daí a quase agarrar um cliente em plena reunião de trabalho era uma grande diferença.

Já Pamela, mais maliciosa, maldou que Kim e Ross talvez já se conhecessem de antes. O garoto ficara branco quando entraram. E ele era bem o tipo que agradava Kim. Aliás, agradava a ela também e imaginava que a qualquer outra mulher. Seu único senão era a idade, um pouco jovem demais para ela, mas em poucos anos estaria no ponto. Ross era másculo e tinha um rosto lindo. Cabelos louros curtos espetados, expressivos olhos verdes, boca bem desenhada e, tinha certeza, um corpo perfeito embaixo daquele terno impecável.

Era visível para todos que Ross ficara apavorado com a ousadia de Kim. Max fuzilava Kim com o olhar enquanto conduzia Ross para o outro lado sala e o deixava em segurança ao lado de John Hall e Martin Fox, que se apressaram em distraí-lo oferecendo água e café.

Max cogitou afastar Kim Walker da reunião antes mesmo que ela começasse. Se o tivesse feito, teria condenado Sam à morte e assegurado a vitória do monstro. Mas, para a sorte de Sam, lembrou-se das cifras em jogo e pensou que talvez ainda desse para desfazer o mal-entendido e salvar a conta.

Agarrou Kim pelo braço e levou-o até sua sala. Fez um rápido sermão e cobrou compostura. Voltaram à sala e Max anunciou o início da reunião. Eram 16:15 h.

Ross agora tinha certeza que Kim Walker, fosse ele humano ou não, matara Tristan. E que mataria Sam assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Se já não matara. Dera bandeira. Kim Walker percebera que ele sabia o que ele era e viria atrás dele.

Enfrentaria Kim Walker, mas não podia arriscar a vida dos demais. Estenderia a reunião o máximo possível, até depois do final do expediente. A maioria dos funcionários já teria saído e o pessoal da reunião se dispersaria rápido. Com o prédio esvaziado, seria mais fácil.

– Soube que um amigo meu começou ontem como seu estagiário, Sr. Walker. Gostaria de vê-lo depois da reunião. Se ele ainda estiver aqui, naturalmente.

Foi Pamela quem se apressou em responder, injetando uma pitada de malícia na frase.

– Vai estar, sim. O Sr. Walker pediu que ele ficasse até um pouco depois do final do expediente, se necessário.

E, em pensamento, com uma boa dose de veneno,

_'Então o Sr. Winchester e o Sr. Lang são .. AMIGOS_?'

Sem esconder a irritação com o comentário inconveniente, Kim respondeu de forma seca:

– Vai vê-lo com certeza.

E, olhando Ross nos olhos, o monstro pensou:

_'E vai morrer antes mesmo do seu amigo. O que vai me dar muito prazer_.'

* * *

02.05.2013


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

* * *

**(Cap. 55) Ross**

A longa apresentação das qualificações e das campanhas vitoriosas da _SPN_, enfatizando o aumento do faturamento dos contratantes nos meses seguintes à veiculação das campanhas, feita por Max Lord, deu o tempo que Ross precisava para recuperar-se do choque e montar sua estratégia.

Em primeiro lugar, precisava reassumir perante todos naquela sala a sua condição de cliente importante e herdeiro de uma grande fortuna. Não podia parecer um garotinho assustado. Principalmente não podia mostrar medo para a criatura. A criatura que - agora tinha certeza - matara Tristan.

Era sua vez de falar. Ross explicou brevemente os motivos de estar representando o CEO da K-Milk. Falou da K-Milk como empresa, dos valores da companhia, dos conceitos a que a empresa queria ver seu nome associado e das expectativas que a empresa tinha dos resultados da campanha. Ao final, viu que conseguira causar uma boa impressão.

Ao passar a palavra para a equipe de criação da _SPN_, Ross encarou o monstro, olhos nos olhos, como quem diz: _NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ._

.

O monstro estava preocupado com o tempo. Já era quase 17:00 h. Precisava apressar o fim da reunião.

Ross estava preocupado com o tempo. Ainda não eram 17:00 h. Precisava ganhar pelo menos mais 30 min.

John estava preocupado com o tempo. Por mais acelerasse, não chegaria a _San Jose_ em menos de 1 hora. Se o _rush_ estivesse intenso, 1 hora e meia. Podia já ser tarde demais.

John cogitou a hipótese de Kristin ter armado uma armadilha, mas o tom de sua voz era o de quem realmente implorava pela vida de um filho, ou, no caso, um neto. E conhecendo Jason Lang era fácil acreditar que sua busca pelo assassino do irmão o levara a arriscar a vida. A surpresa foi ouvi-la falar de um _skinwalker_. Tinha certeza que em nenhum momento comentara sobre isso com Jason. Suas suspeitas iniciais tinham sido confirmadas de viva voz pelo morto.

.

Apesar da impaciência da Sra. Lang, a equipe de segurança só agora, quase 17:10 h, atravessava os portões da propriedade e ganhava a estrada. Bando de incompetentes. A Sra. Lang já estava considerando seriamente trocar novamente a equipe de segurança.

.

No hospital, finalmente o celular de Nascha toca. Era o xamã de sua aldeia, retornando sua ligação e passando a informação que pedira. Mas, Nascha ainda precisava fazer várias outras ligações e ter a sorte de encontrar as pessoas certas. Índios velhos não costumavam levar o celular sempre que saíam. Isso quando tinham celular.

.

A reunião na SPN tinha ganhado um caráter mais técnico, com a equipe de criação apresentando as primeiras idéias, tirando dúvidas e discutindo conceitos de campanha. Havia assunto para 1 hora ou mais de reunião, mas as pessoas começavam a mostrar impaciência com o prolongamento da reunião. Kim Walker pediu a palavra, fez uma síntese – brilhante, Jason tinha que admitir – do que havia sido discutido e propôs que marcassem uma segunda reunião para darem prosseguimento àqueles assuntos.

Quando sentiu que não conseguiria mais prender as pessoas na reunião, Jason resolveu mudar de tática. Afinal, o que realmente queria era ter certeza que Sam sairia vivo daquele lugar. Sua intuição dizia que o monstro pretendia atacar ainda naquele dia. Só enfrentaria o assassino de Tristan se não tivesse escolha. Mas, o enfrentaria se isso fosse necessário.

– Sr. Walker, por favor me aguarde. Desço com o senhor em alguns minutos.

– Não esqueci que quer falar com seu amigo, Sr. Lang. Terei prazer em levá-lo até ele.

'E mais prazer ainda em matar vocês dois', pensou. 'Agradeça por eu estar com pressa. Vai ser tão rápido que você nem vai sentir.'

* * *

**(Cap. 56) Martha**

Eram 17:25 h. Os funcionários da _SPN Advertising _começam a desligar os computadores e a arrumar suas coisas. Os mais apressados começam a deixar o prédio.

.

Longe dali, em _Harveyville_, Peter Ross chega em casa e desespera-se ao encontrar a mãe com a cabeça tombada para o lado na velha poltrona. O rosto sereno, parecendo sorrir, lhe traz um pouco de conforto naquele momento de dor.

.

Tessy e a Sra. Ross, em frente à entrada principal da _SPN Advertising,_ observam o aumento do movimento de saída de pessoas e carros. O prédio da _SPN _estava esvaziando rapidamente. Naquela época do ano anoitecia cedo. Estava começando a escurecer.

- É aqui que o meu neto está?

- É. Vai vê-lo em minutos.

- Sei que é ocupada, minha querida. Não queria desviá-la do caminho.

- Não desviou. Eu teria mesmo que passar por aqui.

- Vamos, então?

- Vamos.

Eram exatamente 17:30 h, quando Tessy atravessou o portão da _SPN Advertising._

.

- Tristan. Tristan. Acorda, menino.

- Vó. Me deixa dormir um pouquinho mais.

- Não, Tristan. Você precisar acordar. Acorda, menino. ACORDA!

Tristan senta-se e espreguiça. A terrível sensação de sono vai se dissipando. Alguém ao seu lado. Tristan olha e não acredita. Levanta-se num salto.

- Vó? A senhora? Como a senhora chegou aqui?

- Ela queria vê-lo, Tristan. Fui eu quem a trouxe. Lembra-se de mim?

- Vó, a senhora .. ?

- É o que parece, meu neto. Mas, não é tão ruim assim. A Tessy disse que vai me levar para o Paraíso. E você vai comigo.

Tristan e a vó se abraçam apertado. Uma lágrima escorre no rosto de Tristan. Uma lágrima imaterial.

- Martha, Tristan não pode ir conosco, pelo menos, não agora.

- Por que não? Ele sempre foi um bom menino, o melhor neto do mundo.

- Martha, não é tão simples assim.

- Eu não mereço o Paraíso? Porque? Já não sofri o bastante? Tive uma droga de vida. A vida inteira eu fui ignorado, desprezado, hostilizado. Fui devorado por uma coisa saída do inferno, um monstro alienígena. Fui jogado num lugar estranho, sozinho, completamente sozinho. Tenho certeza que nunca fiz nada para merecer isso.

Tristan lembra-se, então, do monstro e do que veio fazer ali. Lembra-se que estava usando o corpo de um outro rapaz. 'Espera, onde está o rapaz?'

Tristan olha então para o chão e vê, aos seus pés, o corpo despido de Sam, profundamente adormecido e completamente indefeso. Drogado. Fora a água que bebera. Vê os plásticos. Não sabe onde o monstro está, mas sabe que ele vai voltar. Vai voltar e vai matar o rapaz. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

A faca. Tristan vê a mochila onde a deixara, aos pés da mesa. A faca está dentro. Precisa dela para matar o monstro, mas não pode voltar a ocupar o corpo do rapaz no estado em que ele está. O sono voltaria a dominá-lo.

- Tristan, o que está acontecendo?

- Vó, a criatura que me matou está aqui. É aqui que ela trabalha. A senhora precisa sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Tristan, a criatura não pode ferir sua avó. Despeça-se dela. É hora dela seguir em frente.

- Eu não vou sem o Tristan.

- Martha!

- NÃO VOU. Sem o Tristan, não seria nunca o Paraíso. Tristan, vou ficar aqui com você.

- Mais essa agora. Martha, nós ainda temos um tempinho, mas você precisa ir comigo. Prepare-se que as coisas aqui vão ficar agitadas a qualquer momento.

.

O isolamento acústico da sala era realmente muito bom. Sem que nenhum som anunciasse, a porta se abre e Kim Walker com um gesto convida Jason Lang a entrar.

.

Tessy recosta-se na parede, esperando sua deixa. Estava quase na hora dela fazer a sua parte.

* * *

**(Cap. 57) Nascha**

O médico não aprovou a administração do sedativo pela enfermeira, mas, depois de examinar Kai, confirmou que ela já estava recuperada da hipotermia e que estaria bem ao acordar. Saiu do quarto, chamando a enfermeira para uma conversa.

O celular toca. Eram 16:40 h. Era a Sra. Lang, logo após ter visto o vídeo e pedido ajuda a John Winchester.

A Sra. Lang reproduz para Nascha o aviso de Tristan e informa que estava seguindo para a _SPN_ com três seguranças armados. Pede a Nascha que reze pela segurança de Jason.

Nascha olha para a adormecida Kai, beija a filha na testa e sai silenciosamente no quarto. Kai estava bem. Sua preocupação agora era Jason. Era Jason quem estava agora em perigo mortal. Rezaria depois. O momento agora era de agir.

Suas armas seriam o celular e sua agenda de telefones. Primeiro, o velho xamã de sua aldeia. Sabia que ele não tinha o conhecimento que ela precisava. Muito poucos tinham. Destes, menos ainda compartilhariam esse conhecimento. Alguns por serem sábios e saberem que o melhor a fazer era deixar que aquele conhecimento proibido se perdesse para sempre. Outros por egoísmo e o orgulho de serem os últimos guardiões de segredos tão antigos, agarravam-se a eles como sua única fonte de prestígio num mundo onde os jovens voltaram seus olhares para as novidades tecnológicas dos brancos.

Que ela soubesse, há mais de três gerações que ninguém invocava os poderes antigos para transformar homens em transmorfos capazes de roubar o corpo de homens e assumir formas animais. O conhecimento estava quase perdido. Para fazer o que pretendia, Nascha dependia da boa vontade de um único homem: Raymond Black Crow.

Boa vontade não era o termo certo. O navajo Ray Black Crow fugia ao estereótipo de xamã. Morava numa moderna mansão em Everett, no estado de Washington. Herdara o conhecimento dos anciões de seu pai e de seu avô, respeitados xamãs que viveram na tribo austeramente, respeitando as tradições. Mas, com a morte do pai, ao invés de tornar-se o novo xamã da tribo, transformara os conhecimentos recebidos em mercadoria.

Vendia encantos e maldições, embora, dizia-se na tribo, na maior parte das vezes, mera impostura. Guardava para si, e para quem realmente podia pagar, os feitiços verdadeiros.

Contatar Black Crow não era difícil, já que ele mantinha um conhecido site na web e lá tinha um endereço de e-mail. Mas, Nascha sabia que, por esse meio, seria atendida por aprendizes. Para ter acesso direto a Black Crow precisava de uma senha e, para obtê-la, Nascha ia precisar cobrar antigas dívidas.

Depois de fazer todas as ligações, foi até a administração do hospital. Usaria o prestígio da família Lang para ter acesso a um computador ligado à web. Precisava entrar no site do Black Crow, mas precisava também descobrir o endereço da _SPN_.

Desde que concluíra os contatos pelo celular ainda não tinham se passado 40 minutos, mas para Nascha parecia que o tempo ao mesmo tempo voava e arrastava-se. Voava para Jason e se arrastava para ela, em sua ansiedade de mãe. Questionava-se se, ao invés de apelar para Black Crow, não seria mais útil no campo de batalha. Para salvar Jason, enfrentaria seus medos, Black Crow e o próprio skinwalker.

O celular finalmente toca. A resposta que precisava: a senha. Agradeceu ao Grande Espírito e à Virgem Maria. Obter a senha em tempo tão curto podia ser considerado um milagre.

Era hora de fazer a ligação decisiva.

- Raymond Crow. É Nascha, filha de Ooljee, quem fala.

- Não temos qualquer assunto a discutir, mulher. Não volte a me procurar.

- Seu falecido pai tinha um débito com o meu pai, o honrado Ooljee, e eu cobro sua ajuda neste momento de dor conforme a tradição me faculta, filho de Bidziil.

- Fale.

- Um skinwalker ameaça minha família neste exato momento.

- Fale tudo que sabe.

Nascha fala do skinwalker que rondou a tribo no passado, da ameaça revelada nas entranhas do corvo, do feitiço de proteção para o menino Jason, da morte de Tristan, das premonições de Jason, do aviso do fantasma incorporado e até do seu recente sonho com o homem-lobo.

- Fascinante, Nascha. Mas, me confirme uma coisa sobre o menino Jason: a mãe dele morreu de parto? Foi por isso que você se tornou ama-de-leite do menino branco.

- Foi.

- E o que aconteceu com SEU FILHO? Ou filha? É a menina Kai da história, não é?

- !

- É ela, não é, Nascha. A minha filha? A menina Kai é a MINHA filha?

* * *

**(Cap. 58) Max**

Maxwell Lord gabava-se de saber ler as pessoas, mas não estava conseguindo decifrar o clima entre Kim e Jason Lang. Estava claro que o estagiário Winchester era o pivô da história. Jason Lang ficou branco quando Kim entrou. Depois, houve aquela cena lastimável em que os lábios de Kim ficaram a milímetros da boca do Sr. Lang. E, finalmente, essa estranha insistência em ver o amigo após a reunião. Se são amigos podem se encontrar a qualquer momento, longe daqui. Não, tinha algo mais acontecendo.

Max também notou o empenho com que Jason Lang estava estendendo as despedidas. Já eram quase 18:00 h. O Sr. Lang estava claramente ganhando tempo para ficar sozinho com Kim Walker e com o tal estagiário Winchester, que Max ainda não conhecia mas que agora FAZIA QUESTÃO de conhecer.

Não ia permitir cenas de ciúme na _SPN_. Se os dois quisessem brigar, que fossem brigar do lado de fora.

- Vamos, então, Sr. Lang.

- Obrigado, Sr. Walker.

- Eu acompanho vocês, rapazes.

- Não precisa se incomodar, Max. Já passa da hora.

- Kim, meu querido. A SPN é como se fosse a MINHA casa. E, como anfitrião, faço questão de acompanhar o Sr. Lang enquanto ele permanecer nas nossas instalações. QUESTÃO ABSOLUTA.

- Também acompanho vocês.

- Não, Pamela. Realmente, NÃO HÁ necessidade.

- Se é assim, tchau pessoal. Tchau, Sr. Lang. O senhor é realmente um homem muito bonito. Como também o Sr. Winchester.

Max olhou Pamela de cara feia.

Em frente à sala de Kim Walker, Max toma a dianteira, e, mão na maçaneta, tenta, sem sucesso, abrir a porta.

- Está trancada? Kim, pensei ter dito que o estagiário estava na sala.

- Devo ter trancado sem perceber. Dêem-me licença ... Pronto.

Max, Jason e Kim entram na sala, aparentemente vazia. Kim, disfarçadamente, tranca a sala por dentro e volta a guardar a chave no bolso.

- Parece que o rapaz já saiu.

Jason vasculha com os olhos o ambiente e os detêm na mochila, sob a mesa menor.

- É a mochila do Sam. Ele não ia sair sem ela.

Max estranha a posição avançada do sofá e aproxima-se para ver melhor. Não acredita no que está vendo. Atrás do sofá, adormecido e somente de cuecas, o estagiário.

– O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, Kim? O que esse rapaz está fazendo aqui, quase nu? Respon ..

.

Horas mais tarde, dando seu depoimento à polícia, Maxwell Lord ainda não entendia o estranho apagão mental que sofreu e como fora parar desacordado no jardim.

* * *

12.05.2013


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

* * *

**(Cap. 59) Jason & Tristan**

Jason apanha a mochila, e, sem tirar os olhos do monstro, aperta-a contra o peito. Ao sentir a forma do objeto duro que está dentro, abre-a.

_'Uma faca de caça?'_

– O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO, Kim? O que esse rapaz está fazendo aqui, quase nu? Respon ..

Jason teve a atenção atraída pelo tom colérico que Maxwell Lord dirigiu a Kim Walker. Em seguida, o espanto. Maxwell Lord pára a frase no meio e todo seu corpo estremece seguidas vezes com espasmos que fazem Jason acreditar que ele estivesse tendo um enfarte. Então, a expressão do executivo endurece e seu corpo assume uma postura de luta.

- Um bom truque, menino-fantasma. Sim. Posso ver você. E também a senhora-fantasma no canto.

- Fantasma? Tristan, você está aqui?

- Bem ao seu lado, irmão.

A voz vinha da boca do diretor-presidente da _SPN Advertising_.

- Tristan, tem tanta coisa que eu queria te dizer! Mas, não pode ser agora. Você precisa sair imediatamente desta sala com o Sam e com o Sr. Lord. Eu fico e cuido do monstro.

- Não, irmão! Esta luta é minha, não sua. Foi a mim que ele matou. Matou e devorou. Mas, não vai matar mais ninguém. É isso que eu vim fazer aqui. Eu vim aqui para acabar de vez com esse monstro e é isso que eu vou fazer. Eu acho que é isso que me prende a este plano. Se eu não matá-lo, posso ficar preso aqui para sempre e não é isso que eu quero. Jason, passe-me a faca. VOCÊ tira o rapaz da sala.

Enquanto falavam, os irmãos eram observados com divertida atenção pelo monstro.

- Irmãos? O rebelde sem causa pobretão de uma cidadezinha do fim do mundo é irmão de um herdeiro milionário da costa oeste? Daria uma novela interessante. Mas, eu não tenho tempo para isso. Eu pretendo sair desta sala no corpo de seu amigo Sam Winchester, Sr. Lang. E antes que o diga, SERÁ por cima do seu cadáver. Quanto a você, Tristan, eu só lamento não tê-lo devorado inteiro. Você era muito _gostosinho_, sabia?

Enquanto falava, o monstro mudava sua aparência. No geral, mantinha o aspecto humano da cintura para baixo, mas os braços ganhavam massa muscular, as mãos alongavam-se e ganhavam garras e a parte inferior do rosto deformava-se, crescendo para a frente. A boca ganhava uma proporção maior e a segunda fileira de dentes aparecia.

A mudança não surpreendeu os irmãos. Tristan já conhecia aquela forma e Jason, graças ao feitiço revelador, meio que já o via assim. Esta vantagem o monstro não teria.

Já Martha encolhia-se contra a parede da sala apavorada e atônita. Fora essa criatura que matara Tristan? Pobre Tristan. Tristan tinha um irmão? Esse outro rapaz também era seu neto? Fora trazida ali para presenciar a morte de outro neto que nem sabia que existia?

Para Martha Ross, uma hora na morte estava sendo mais emocionante que as várias décadas de sua vida em _Harveyville_.

Tessy, vendo que Martha estava assustada, faz menção de tirá-la da sala, mas ela recusa.

Sem perder o monstro de vista, Jason passa a faca para Max e recua para onde está Sam. Primeiro tenta acordá-lo, segurando-o firme nos ombros e balançando-o vigorosamente. Inútil. Sam continuava dopado. Ele não acordaria. Jason, então, ergue Sam de frente e o joga sobre seu ombro direito. Vai até a porta e se apavora ao descobrir que está trancada.

O monstro ainda não tinha tomado nenhuma atitude verdadeiramente agressiva. Estava brincando com os irmãos, estudando suas atitudes improvisadas. Queria vê-los descobrir que estavam presos com ele naquela sala. Queria que soubessem que não tinham para onde correr. Queria que sentissem medo. Muito medo.

Foi Tristan quem iniciou a batalha. Com um grito de '_MORRA_!', ele lança-se em direção ao monstro ao mesmo tempo em que desce com força o braço levantado que empunhava a faca, tentando cortar de alto a baixo o peito do adversário.

O golpe foi bem executado para quem não tinha nenhuma experiência de combate e que não estava acostumado com as limitações do corpo emprestado. Mas, o monstro era experiente e saltou para trás e para o lado, escapando do golpe. A faca cortou apenas o paletó que Kim usava, mas, fazendo isso, a chave da porta, que estava no bolso do paletó, caiu no chão.

A chave pára quase em frente ao ponto onde Tessy e Martha Ross observavam a luta, invisíveis. Então, a Sra. Ross faz algo inesperado. Esquecida de que é um espírito, chuta a chave na direção de Jason. E a chave se move, parando aos pés do rapaz.

Tessy começa a se preocupar. Já estava arrependida de ter quebrado as regras e trazido a Sra. Ross. Era a segunda vez que sua ação modificava o curso dos acontecimentos. Primeiro retirando Tristan do corpo adormecido de Sam e agora dando meios para Jason sair da sala com ele.

Não era para nada disso estar acontecendo. SAM WINCHESTER DEVERIA MORRER ALI, NAQUELA SALA.

Qualquer coisa diferente só seria possível com a intervenção de poderes superiores.

Alguém muito lá de cima.

.

Pela primeira vez em milhões de anos, Tessy não tem certeza do que vai acontecer em seguida.

O LIVRO DO DESTINO ACABARA DE SER REESCRITO.

* * *

**(Cap. 60) Jason & vó Lang**

A investida frustrada de Tristan lançou o corpo que tomara emprestado de Max de encontro à parede. O golpe foi violento e o deixou meio grogue, mas Tristan manteve a posse da faca e conseguiu rolar o corpo, escapando do primeiro ataque para valer do monstro.

Jason, com Sam desacordado sobre seu ombro, finalmente consegue abrir a porta, atraindo a atenção e a fúria do monstro. Jason corre em direção ao portão de entrada, seguido de perto pelo monstro. Jamais conseguiria escapar carregando Sam. Aproveita então que está desequilibrado com o peso extra sobre seu ombro direito, e, propositalmente, tomba para esse lado derrubando Sam, que cai e rola esparramado no hall de entrada da empresa.

Se alguém tivesse tirado uma foto de Sam caído, só de cuecas, em pose tão comprometedora, e divulgado na internet, ele com certeza teria preferido ter morrido ali mesmo. Mas, momentaneamente, estava salvo.

Ao tombar, Jason sai do caminho do monstro no último segundo.

Juan, o boy costa-riquenho, não tem a mesma sorte.

Se o metamorfo fosse uma fera irracional, Juan não se salvaria. Mas, Kim ainda esperava retomar seu plano inicial e não queria deixar provas da sua capacidade de transformação. Ao invés das garras, um safanão lança o boy com força contra a parede.

A pancada na cabeça foi forte e o rapaz sofreu um traumatismo craniano, mas uma tomografia feita horas depois não revelaria seqüelas. Suas alegações de que fora atacado por um tipo de lobisomem foram desconsideradas pela polícia, que as classificou como delírio causado pelo trauma.

Tristan sente a consciência de Max se esforçando para expulsá-lo, o que o retarda. Não conseguiria manter-se naquele corpo por muito tempo.

O monstro, ao dar meia volta, dá de cara com Jason em pleno vôo. Um momento antes, o rapaz se arremeteu num salto, lançando os dois pés contra o tórax do monstro, que cambaleia, mas não chega a cair. Um novo golpe com as pernas e uma rasteira bem dada derrubam o monstro no chão. Um chute, dois chutes, três fortes chutes nas costelas mantêm o monstro no chão, gemendo de dor. Sem saber, Jason repete o golpe que o pai usou tantas vezes de forma covarde nas suas brigas de rua. Mas, aqui, não se tratava de uma vítima indefesa.

O monstro agarra Jason pela perna e o puxa para si, ao mesmo tempo em que escancara a boca, mirando o pescoço do rapaz. É a vez de Tristan, que investe contra o monstro caído e crava a lâmina no braço que está segurando a perna de Jason.

O monstro grita de dor e larga a perna de Jason, que se levanta num pulo e corre em direção ao portão, arrastando Max pelo braço. Um segundo que Tristan perde a concentração é suficiente para que a consciência de Max o expulse do corpo. Desincorporado, e com as emoções desencontradas, Tristan está momentaneamente fora de ação. A faca fica para trás.

Kim sabe que não pode transpor o portão na forma híbrida. Não pode se arriscar a ser visto naquela forma. Mesmo que perdesse o avião, não importava. Poderia ir atrás de Sam quando quisesse. No dia seguinte ou daqui a 10 anos. Max não o vira na forma transformada. Quem vira fora Tristan. Com um pouco de sorte, o idiota do boy estava morto. Se não estava, era só uma questão de tempo. Quanto aos fantasmas, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Mas, também nunca soube de um fantasma dando depoimento em delegacia de polícia ou entrevista em rede de televisão.

Restava o Sr. Lang. Ele SABIA. Ele vira o que não devia. Custasse o que custasse, ele não podia sair vivo dali.

O metamorfo muda mais uma vez. Livra-se completamente das roupas e assume a forma de um grande lobo negro. A transformação faz muito mais do que simplesmente cicatrizar o ferimento de faca. Faz desaparecer completamente qualquer sinal de que o ferimento um dia existiu.

.

O carro com Sra. Lang e três seguranças chega ao terreno da _SPN_ bem na hora em que Jason atravessa correndo o portão principal do prédio arrastando Maxwell Lord, que, atordoado, desaba no jardim e ali fica.

Logo em seguida, em seu encalço, surge um imenso lobo negro, com quase o dobro do tamanho de um lobo comum. Seus olhos, ao refletirem a luz dos faróis, parecem brilhar em verde.

A Sra. Lang ordena que os seguranças protejam Jason do lobo, mas o salário que ela paga, por mais razoável que seja, atrai leões de chácara, não heróis. E tamanho, pose e cara de mau não iriam intimidar o monstro, ainda mais em sua forma de fera.

Brian, o mais cheio de pose dos seguranças, ao ver o lobo gigante mostrar os dentes e se voltar na direção do carro, entra em pânico. Ele deixa a arma cair no chão e corre desesperado para longe. Sua única preocupação era com a própria segurança.

Jones, o mais velho dos três, era um veterano do Vietnam. Ele saca a arma e começa a disparar na direção da fera. Tinha excelente pontaria. Então, porque aquele maldito cão do inferno não caia morto? Porque o bicho não fugia? Não era possível que não tivesse acertado ao menos uma bala. Com o pente da arma descarregado, deu um passo atrás. Outro. Olhos nos olhos da fera, Jones imagina ver o lobo sorrir, enquanto assume a postura de que vai dar o bote.

Enquanto corre para a segurança, Jones conforta-se repetindo para si mesmo que não está fugindo e que não é medo o que está sentindo. Aquilo era só uma retirada estratégica.

Jared, o mais novo dos seguranças, permanecia impávido, analisando a situação, ignorando os gritos da Sra. Lang para que fizesse alguma coisa. Sentia forças poderosas em ação e estava desorientado quanto à forma como devia agir. O futuro estava sendo reordenado e ele ainda não sabia qual o seu papel neste novo mundo.

A distração proporcionada pela chegada de vó Lang e dos seguranças permitiu que Jason seguisse em frente e ganhasse uma distância que certamente garantia que escapasse do monstro. Mas, como fugir e deixar a avó sozinha enfrentando o monstro? Ross hesita em continuar em frente. Não podia fazer isso. Dá meia volta e retorna gritando e chamando para si a atenção do monstro.

Vó Lang se desespera quando vê Ross retornar. Empurra o terceiro segurança para frente e grita, em vão, para que ele faça seu trabalho, para que cumpra seu dever. Vendo que é inútil, se abaixa e pega a arma que Brian deixara cair.

_'Se quer que algo seja bem feito, faça você mesma'_, pensou.

Respirou fundo. Destravou e empunhou a arma. Naquele momento, sentia-se mais viva do que nunca. Sentiu a amargura que a consumiu por tantos anos se dissipando. Estava preparada para matar e para morrer. Não mais por ódio, mas por amor.

* * *

**(Cap. 61) Black Crow**

BC. É assim que o navajo Raymond Black Crow é tratado pelos mais íntimos. Tal como era chamado na aldeia, pelos de sua geração.

O telefonema de Nascha trouxe lembranças profundamente enterradas em seu peito.

Nascha, a filha do velho Ooljee. Tão linda, inteligente e decidida. Ele gostara dela um dia. De verdade. Mas BC não queria mais responsabilidades. Não queria uma família. Não queria um filho. Já bastavam as responsabilidades que todos repetiam sem parar que eram dele por herança. Queria simplesmente sumir. Ainda não tinha 20 anos na época. Tinha direito a uma vida só sua.

Quando Nascha engravidou, ele surtou. Fugiu. Dela, da aldeia, do seu povo.

E agora, 20 anos depois, Nascha reaparecia, cobrando dívidas antigas. Mas, não para ela nem para a filha que tiveram. Para um estranho. Um garoto branco.

A imagem da jovem Nascha lhe voltou à memória. Sua pequena Coruja. A Coruja e o Corvo. Será que Nascha se cuidara. Permanecia bonita? E Kai, a salgueiro? Como seria? Bonita como a mãe quando jovem?

Nunca antes pensara na filha ou filho que tivera com Nascha. Nem mesmo interessara-se em saber se tinha sobrevivido ou não. E agora, bastara um telefonema e a idéia de ter uma filha infiltrava-se em todos os seus pensamentos. Conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente para saber que essa paternidade já ganhara raízes em sua alma.

Mas, como fazer para ser verdadeiramente aceito como pai por uma filha que crescera sem precisar dele. Que nunca o procurara? O que tinha a lhe oferecer? Nem mesmo dinheiro, já que os Lang eram imensamente ricos. Nascha pedira sua ajuda contra a ameaça de um _skinwalker_. Era um começo.

Aprendera com o avô o feitiço proibido que transformava um amaldiçoado em um _skinwalker_. Mas, fazia muito tempo. Já não lembrava de quase nada. Tinha, no entanto, as anotações de como conjurar um _skinwalker_. Nunca soube que existisse um feitiço capaz de reverter a maldição, mas podia estar enganado. O primeiro passo era ler essas anotações.

Nascha contara que fizera um feitiço de proteção que estava permitindo que o tal filho branco rastreasse a criatura por meio de premonições. Era um feitiço muito elaborado e difícil. Não imaginava que Nascha fosse capaz de tal proeza. Isso fizera com que a visse com outros olhos. Que ganhasse seu respeito.

Acreditava que o feitiço tivesse sido bem sucedido apenas, ou principalmente, porque, pela tradição da tribo, Jason era um amaldiçoado. Matara a mãe ao nascer. A mais forte das maldições. Não importa que a criança não tivesse culpa da morte da mãe. A maldição independia de culpa.

Ser um amaldiçoado tornava Jason suscetível à magia.

O feitiço de proteção talvez pudesse ser revertido ou alterado. Quem sabe, um outro feitiço de proteção? Um que o tornasse invisível aos olhos do monstro. Havia muitas possibilidades.

Felizmente a magia quileute era baseada em encantamentos verbais e não demandava muitos ingredientes. Eram sempre os mesmos em proporções diferentes.

BC era um xamã _hi-tech_. Os feitiços estavam guardados num computador pessoal. Estavam escritos na língua navajo e criptografados. Além disso, era necessário pronunciar corretamente os fonemas, com atenção na entonação. Era preciso total domínio da língua navajo em sua forma mais arcaica, que caia rapidamente em desuso. Nenhum branco conseguiria entoá-los.

Talvez fosse por aí. Quem sabe Kai não se interessaria em continuar a tradição dos seus antepassados? A tradição que ele traíra por fama, dinheiro e uma ilusão de liberdade. Talvez essa fosse também a sua forma de redenção.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**: _MORTE NOS JARDINS DA SPN_

* * *

16.05.2013


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

* * *

**(Cap. 62) Kim**

Kim constatava aliviado que mantinha a capacidade de pensar racionalmente na forma animal. Não se lembrava de ter sido assim no passado, mas isso agora não importava.

Só o futuro importa.

De uma forma ou de outra, ele venceria.

Sabia onde encontrar Sam Winchester. Teria sempre a vantagem da surpresa. Além disso, quem deixara para trás, quem passara a tarde trancado na sua sala, quem bebera a água com sonífero, não fora propriamente Sam. Fora o garoto tatuado do Kansas, Tristan.

Então, Tristan era agora um fantasma?

Nunca se deparara com um fantasma antes. E, de repente, dois deles. Quem seria a velha senhora? Não se lembrava de tê-la matado. Mas, se não matara, o que diabos ela tinha vindo fazer na sua sala? Na hora mais imprópria possível.

Sabia agora que o garoto do Kansas, Tristan Jared **Ross**, era, por uma incrível coincidência, irmão de Jason Lang **Ross**, cliente vip da SPN. Mas, a vinda do Sr. Lang à SPN exatamente NAQUELE dia não fora coincidência. ELE SABIA. Será que fora avisado pelo espírito de Tristan? O fantasma podia assumir o controle de outros corpos. Vira quando entrara no corpo de Max. Talvez tenha sido assim que avisou o irmão.

Max estava caído, desacordado. O fantasma certamente deixara o corpo.

Quem seria a velha que chegara com seguranças armados? Gente ligada ao Sr. Lang, com toda a certeza. Não eram uma verdadeira ameaça, mas o tinham retardado. Avistou o Sr. Lang correndo ao longe. Tinha escapado.

Mas, novamente, era uma questão de tempo.

Não sabia onde o Sr. Lang morava. Mas, sabendo quem ele era, descobrir onde morava seria fácil. O Sr. Lang o conhecia como Kim Walker, mas Kim Walker podia tornar-se qualquer um, ter qualquer rosto. Podia ser seu melhor amigo, um dos seguranças da casa e até uma doce velhinha. Bem, a velha megera que gritava sem parar com os seguranças não se enquadrava na categoria de 'doce velhinha'. Não, a idéia de tornar-se aquela velha não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Mas, talvez ainda pudesse voltar ao plano inicial. Até onde sabia, prédio estava vazio, à exceção do boy, ferido ou morto, e do estagiário, ainda adormecido. Já botara o Sr. Lang e dois dos três seguranças para correr. Mais um e a velha, e podia voltar para o prédio, arrastar Samuel de volta para sua sala e trancar-se lá dentro com ele. Quando terminasse, haveria um único Sam Winchester para ser resgatado. Ele próprio.

Como que em resposta aos pensamentos de Kim, Jared P., o terceiro segurança, corre em direção do portão da SPN.

.

O jovem segurança acabara de receber ordens de quem verdadeiramente servia e já sabia qual sua nova missão:_ PROTEGER SAM WINCHESTER A QUALQUER CUSTO._

* * *

**(Cap. 63) Jared P.**

Jared não tinha o tipo físico 'armário' tão comum entre seguranças particulares e leões de chácara. Era um falso magro, mas que parecia muito magro na comparação com colegas 'armário', quando estavam todos enfileirados usando o uniforme padrão de segurança de luxo, o chamado MIB ("homens de preto").

No entanto, com seus 1,93 m, Jared P. não fazia feio no quesito altura.

Destoava dos outros também na educação. Via-se logo que era um rapaz de família. Jared tinha completado o segundo grau e se preparava para entrar na universidade, quando sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Perdeu ambos os pais num acidente de carro estúpido, causado por um adolescente bêbado.

O pai era polonês naturalizado e todo o lado paterno da família vivia na Polônia. O pai era um polaco típico. Já Jared tinha cabelos escuros, herança da mãe.

A mãe casara contra a vontade de sua família texana e o relacionamento dela com a família nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo. A família de Jared era, portanto, ele e seus pais; e, agora que os pais se foram, não tinha mais ninguém.

O pai era muito católico e Jared cresceu indo todo domingo à missa e participando ativamente da paróquia local. A morte dos pais não abalou sua relação com Deus. Ao contrário, Deus passou a ser a sua única âncora. O farol que indicava o caminho no mar tempestuoso que sua vida se tornara.

Não é de se estranhar, portanto, que tenha sonhado que um anjo vinha ao seu encontro e lhe dizia que ele tinha um papel importante a desempenhar nos preparativos para a grande e definitiva batalha entre o Bem e o Mal que se aproximava. Que não tivesse medo. Que, quando fosse convocado, apenas dissesse SIM, EU ACEITO.

O seu prêmio seria o Paraíso.

Acordou impressionado com o sonho. Lembrava nitidamente de cada detalhe. Parecia que estava vendo o anjo ali na sua frente perguntar se aceitava. E ele respondeu em voz alta:

– Sim, EU ACEITO.

Depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Jared deixou a casa da família aos cuidados da vizinha que fora a melhor amiga da sua mãe, a quem conhecia desde que nascera, e, simplesmente, partiu. Ao padre da cidade disse apenas que não se preocupasse e que seguia o que Deus havia determinado para sua vida.

E, aparentemente, Deus havia determinado que buscasse emprego numa empresa de segurança particular de San Jose, Califórnia. Porque foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

Os colegas não entenderam bem como o polaco magrelo meio mauricinho tinha conseguido o emprego, mas logo descobriram que ele era surpreendentemente forte. Era capaz de erguer um homem duas vezes mais pesado com um único braço e lançá-lo longe. Ele não era muito de falar. Nunca puxava assunto e não se metia na vida dos outros. Resolveram que era melhor deixá-lo na dele.

Não acertavam pronunciar de primeira seu estranho nome polonês. Passaram a chamá-lo simplesmente de Jared P.

.

O anjo ainda não recebera instruções específicas. Mas, era um soldado. Faria o que fosse ordenado. Não era sua primeira missão encarnado, embora fosse a primeira neste milênio.

Os homens estavam novamente afastados de Deus e suas ações estavam destruindo o mundo.

Mas, tudo seria diferente depois do Apocalipse.

* * *

**(Cap. 64) Jared P.**

A Sra. Lang, arma apontada para o lobo e sem desviar os olhos dos olhos da fera, movimenta-se num largo círculo tentando colocar-se entre o skinwalker e o neto. O monstro teria que passar sobre seu cadáver antes de alcançar Jason.

Jared P., que permanecia estático ao lado do carro, aproveita que a atenção da criatura está voltada para Sra. Lang, e vice-versa e, sem qualquer aviso, desaparece no ar. Reaparece instantaneamente dentro do prédio, ao lado do corpo caído de Sam.

- Samuel Winchester, o garoto em cujas veias corre o sangue do demônio Azazel. Não está certo. Deveríamos matá-lo, não protegê-lo.

O anjo carrega Sam nos braços, com repulsa pelo que ele é e pelo que ameaça tornar-se, e o recoloca deitado atrás do sofá da sala de Kim Walker, sobre os plásticos, exatamente como Max Lord o encontrou. E, então, sai e tranca a sala, movendo o trinco da porta com a mente. Repete o truque com o portão de entrada.

Samuel agora estava em segurança. Mesmo na forma de fera o monstro não passaria pela dupla barreira. Sua missão estava completa. Não precisava mais daquele corpo. Poucas experiências eram piores que estar no plano material, sua forma confinada em carne humana.

Jared P. reaparece no lugar exato de onde partira, ao lado do carro. Ninguém dera por sua ausência. Haviam transcorrido pouco mais de 2 minutos, mas o cenário não tinha mudado. A velha senhora mantinha a arma apontada para o monstro, que rosnava ameaçadoramente, mas mantinha sua posição, alternando pequenos avanços e recuos. O rapaz retornara e já estava bem próximo da senhora. Viera correndo, mas desacelerava a medida que se aproximava da senhora, temendo que a fera se assustasse com sua chegada e atacasse a avó.

O anjo observa a cena com atenção. O rapaz estava claramente sendo manipulado pelo monstro, que agia como se realmente fosse uma fera na defensiva, quando na verdade comandava a situação.

Era verdade. Kim Walker estava jogando. As balas podiam feri-lo, mas não era fácil matá-lo. Podia promover as alterações internas que fossem necessárias para estancar hemorragias. Com o tempo, seu corpo expulsaria as balas. Recebera três tiros do segurança Jones, um deles de raspão. A Sra. Lang e sua arma não eram para ele uma verdadeira ameaça.

O monstro poderia ter facilmente passado pela Sr. Lang e perseguido Jason até alcançá-lo. Mas, precisaria sair da zona de relativa segurança do quarteirão onde ficava o prédio da SPN e seus grandes e arborizados jardins. De suas sombras protetoras. Chamaria muita atenção. Algo podia dar errado. Era muito melhor atrair o Sr. Lang de volta usando a velha como isca. Conhecia as pessoas, percebera que Jason se via como um herói.

Kim sabia que os seguranças observavam a cena, mas estavam muito afastados para ver com clareza. Precisava matar logo a velha e o tolo Sr. Lang e voltar para resolver os assuntos pendentes com o Sr. Winchester. Os tiros dos seguranças ainda não tinham atraído a polícia, mas eles não demorariam a chegar.

O metamorfo, ainda mantendo a aparência de lobo, volta a ganhar características humanas. Altera as articulações e se ergue sobre as patas traseiras modificadas para andar sobre duas pernas. Altera as patas dianteiras e ganha garras afiadas.

Jason se posicionara na frente da avó para protegê-la. Não tinha esperança de salvar-se e sabia que dificilmente seu sacrifício salvaria a avó. Mas, deixá-la morrer em seu lugar destruiria sua alma e tudo o que acreditava sobre si mesmo. Quando o monstro ergue o braço, Jason simplesmente fecha os olhos e aguarda o golpe.

As garras, que descem em direção ao tórax de Jason, acertam em cheio o pescoço e o parte superior do tórax de Jared P. que se interpôs entre eles. O monstro e Jason dão um passo atrás, abrindo espaço para que Jared P. caia de joelhos e tombe para frente, a mão esquerda no pescoço, tentando deter a hemorragia. A artéria do pescoço do rapaz fora cortada, e o sangue, que jorra forte, encharca sua camisa e é absorvido pelo solo.

O anjo usara velocidade sobrenatural para posicionar Jared P. de forma a que recebesse toda a força do golpe do monstro e deixara o corpo um segundo antes do impacto. Com sua saída, a consciência de Jared P. volta a emergir, mas ele não tem tempo de processar o que está acontecendo.

Aos seus olhos, a cena muda num corte brusco da cozinha iluminada pela luz do sol de sua casa em Ohio para a face ameaçadora e as garras da criatura lobo vindo em sua direção na noite da Califórnia. Ele mal sente a dor do golpe, mas, ao cair, sabe que está morrendo.

.

Em outro plano, invisível aos vivos, Tessy se agacha junto ao corpo caído e o puxa seu espírito pelo ombro, fazendo-o desvirar e olhar para ela. Jared P. perde-se na visão daqueles olhos negros. Linda. A garota mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Tessy o puxa para si enquanto se põe de pé, erguendo-o como se ele não tivesse peso. Caminha de costas, quase colada a ele, com os braços em torno do pescoço do rapaz, fazendo com que ele olhe somente para ela. Lentamente, vão se afastando do cenário de batalha e do corpo que jaz de rosto contra o solo com o pescoço barbaramente recortado.

- Para onde está me levando, linda garota?

- Para o Paraíso, numa viagem sem escalas. Não era isso que você queria?

- Não sei. Não sei bem o que eu queria.

- Cuidado quando assinar um contrato, garoto. Não esqueça nunca de ler as letrinhas miúdas. Mas, não se preocupe. Você vai ficar bem. Eles assim prometerem e assim será.

Tessy achou aquilo tudo muito injusto, mas era sempre assim quando os anjos se metiam nos assuntos dos homens.

Era para o garoto órfão do Ohio ter uma vida longa e viver um grande amor. Mas, Tessy sabia que o equilíbrio tinha que ser mantido. Samuel Winchester fora poupado. Alguém tinha que seguir com ela no lugar dele. Quanto a isso, nada podia ser feito. E ninguém mais do que aquele garoto merecia o Paraíso.

Acompanhou-o até que se fundiu com a luz.

* * *

NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A SOMBRA COBRE JASON E A PROFECIA SE CUMPRE

* * *

21.05.2013


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

* * *

**(Cap. 65) campo de batalha**

Nascha chegou à SPN a tempo de ver Jared P. tombar morto. Conhecia lobos e sabia que atacavam usando os dentes, não as garras. A criatura andando sobre duas pernas não era um lobo. Era a criatura que habitava seus pesadelos. A criatura no destino de Jason. Destino esse que parecia prestes a concretizar-se.

Nascha luta contra o medo que ameaça paralisá-la a cada passo que dá. Cada passo que a leva para mais perto do campo de batalha.

Não tinha certeza de nada.

Não sabia se conseguiria salvar Jason.

Não sabia nem mesmo se sairia viva dali.

Quando a morte se apresenta como uma possibilidade real, descobrimos que têm coisas que já adiamos por tempo demais. E que talvez não haja mais tempo para realizá-las.

Tantas coisas que precisavam ser ditas. Ou as dizemos agora ou corremos o risco delas nunca serem pronunciadas.

Nascha se detém e olha para o celular em sua mão. Precisava falar. A idéia de levar aquele segredo para túmulo a estava sufocando. Nascha liga para Black Crow, que um dia fora simplesmente Ray, seu pequeno corvo. Precisava lhe dizer que Kai era mesmo sua filha. Tinha medo de não ter outra oportunidade. Gostaria de dizer também que ainda o amava. Mas, esse segredo talvez fosse melhor que morresse com ela.

.

O cheiro do sangue do segurança mortalmente ferido invade as narinas do homem-lobo e o lança num estado de frenesi. Ansiava por mais sangue. Fora desafiado, seus planos estavam ameaçados e o irritante Sr. Lang insistia em permanecer vivo.

Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era matá-lo.

Queria matar a todos.

O homem-lobo joga longe a Sra. Lang com um forte safanão e avança lentamente na direção de Jason, saboreando o mal disfarçado medo do rapaz. Jason, acuado, vai recuando um passo a cada passo que é dado em sua direção. Ao mesmo tempo que retira o paletó e o usa para envolver o braço. Seu braço era sua última linha de defesa.

As garras retalham a frágil armadura de pano e profundos cortes paralelos marcam o braço de Jason. Ele tropeça e cai sentado na grama, o grito de dor preso em sua garganta. O skinwalker ergue o braço e expõe as garras, decidido a dar o golpe fatal.

Vó Lang recua e Nascha corre em sua direção. Nenhuma das duas sabia o que fazer. Queriam ter forças ou meios de enfrentar o monstro e salvar Jason, mas eram duas velhas e estavam apavoradas. Restava-lhes apenas testemunhar a morte de Jason.

.

Inesperadamente, o ar começa a crepitar no estreito espaço que separa o homem-lobo de Jason. Centelhas rodeiam o núcleo em torno do qual ar gelado começa a ganhar movimento circular. O homem-lobo, surpreso, dá um passo para trás.

Tristan começa a materializar-se bem próximo do monstro, ao alcance de suas garras, e praticamente em cima de onde Jason está caído. Tristan pretendia que sua forma fantasma fosse realmente uma barreira capaz de proteger o irmão. Não era. O monstro rosna e atravessa o corpo intangível de Tristan, desfazendo sua forma.

As manifestações poltergeist perdem força até desaparecer.

.

Um carro entra sem reduzir a velocidade nos jardins da _SPN_ e segue na direção dos fenômenos que acompanhavam a materialização de Tristan. As centelhas podiam ser vistas de longe nas sombras daquela noite sem lua. O carro pára a cerca de 20 m do grupo.

Era John Winchester.

John, num rápido reconhecimento de terreno, identifica a Sra. Lang e, junto a ela, uma senhora de meia-idade, que ele não conhecia.

Próximo ao prédio, um senhor de terno se punha de pé. Não parecia estar ferido, apenas desorientado.

Ao longe, um homem, que parecia um segurança, falava com os ocupantes do carro de polícia que acabara de chegar. Ele gesticulava muito e apontava na direção das mulheres.

Outro homem, que também parecia um segurança, olhava a cena detrás de uma árvore, curioso, mas querendo passar despercebido.

E, no centro das atenções, o skinwalker e os irmãos Jason e Tristan. Bem, no momento só Jason. O fantasma desaparecera.

.

De onde está, John não vê o corpo caído do terceiro segurança.

Não vê - nem poderia - Tessy se afastando com Jared P. rumo ao portal de luz que abria neste momento. E nem a mesma Tessy observando a cena de mãos dadas com a Sra. Ross.

Quando a Sra. Ross questionou Tessy sobre o fato de haverem duas dela, Tessy sorriu e disse que tinha que se desdobrar não em duas, mas em muitos bilhões. Afinal, era muito trabalho para uma só realizar.

John corre para abrir o porta-malas. Retira de lá um revólver e um rifle.

O revólver permitia seis tiros, mas apenas uma das seis balas era de prata. Ao girar o tambor, não saberia qual tiro seria eficaz, se é que algum seria. Além disso, o revólver tinha curto alcance. Precisaria se aproximar bastante para usá-lo com eficácia.

O rifle estava carregado com cartuchos de sal. Podia machucar a criatura, mas para causar um dano expressivo somente se os fragmentos atingissem pontos muito específicos. Tinha, no entanto, a vantagem de ser uma arma de longo alcance.

Jason arrastara-se de costas por uns poucos metros, aproveitando-se da intervenção de Tristan, e, acabara de se por de pé, quando vê-se novamente cara a cara com o_ skinwalker_. A dor dos cortes no braço é intensa e ele não se sente mais capaz de fugir ou lutar. Encara o monstro com ódio e se prepara para receber o golpe fatal.

As garras do homem-lobo rasgam o abdômen de Jason, comprometendo seriamente diversos órgãos internos. O rapaz tomba para o lado, apertando forte a área ferida com ambas as mãos.

Kim volta a ser totalmente lobo.

E sorri, da forma que é possível aos lobos.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

ESCLARECIMENTO: Nesta fic, TESSY é a Morte. Não é UMA ceifeira, como a Tessa do seriado SPN. É A CEIFEIRA. Única e definitiva. Está ao lado de cada ser consciente da própria individualidade no momento de sua morte. Já existia antes do primeiro ser vivo surgir na Terra e acompanhará o último ser vivo do Universo a seu destino final.

* * *

**(Cap. 66) Tristan**

Tristan estava bem até trocar o corpo de Sam Winchester pelo de Maxwell Lord. Os poucos minutos que ocupou o corpo do diretor presidente foram extenuantes e o enfraqueceram rapidamente. Max tinha muita força de vontade e resistiu desde o primeiro momento. Mas, a resistência da mente esgotou também o corpo e Max, ao expulsar Tristan, acabou desmaiando.

Tristan escapara, por muito pouco, de ser enviado de volta para a dimensão enevoada. Se isso tivesse acontecido, a reentrada no plano material teria que acontecer a partir da propriedade dos Lang e ele não voltaria a tempo de intervir na batalha.

A energia que conseguia reunir para tentar uma materialização dependia muito da intensidade de suas próprias emoções. A ameaça da coisa alien ao irmão Jason lhe permitiu dar início à materialização, mas ele não estava suficientemente forte e sua autoconfiança estava abalada. Ao ser atravessado pela criatura, foi facilmente dissipado.

Isso mudaria ao ver o irmão cair com o abdômen rasgado pela criatura que o matara. As emoções de Tristan explodem. Fúria. Desejo de matar a criatura odiada. Desta vez, não tentaria uma nova materialização. Seria desperdício de energia. Precisava de uma arma eficaz contra o monstro. Tristan busca direcionar toda sua fúria para acelerar o ar. E vai ganhando controle da massa de ar em movimento. Um pequeno tornado começa a se formar. Todos começam a sentir a força do vento, que aumenta sem parar.

E, então, a cavalaria. De várias direções, ouvem-se sirenes. Carros de polícia, em grande número, convergem para o lugar. Kim percebe que não conseguiria fugir nem como homem nem com lobo. Mas, ele tem outras alternativas. E o lobo começa a mudar. O lobo dá lugar a um grande corvo. Um corvo maior que qualquer águia ou abutre.

Um corvo grande como um lobo.

Corvos são conhecidos por devorarem os olhos de cadáveres e a criatura-corvo investe furiosa contra o corpo caído de Jason bicando repetidamente os pontos mais vulneráveis. A nuca, o rosto e até o abdômen ferido. Novas e profundas feridas.

O rosto de Jason fica completamente desfigurado. A perda de sangue faz com que ele sinta muito frio. A dor é intensa e vem de diferentes pontos. Jason sente que vai desfalecer a qualquer momento. Luta para manter os olhos abertos. Sabe que se fechar os olhos, não voltará a abri-los.

Um tiro. Dois. Três tiros com o rifle. O monstro sente o impacto dos cartuchos de sal, mas não foge. John Winchester ataca então com a coronha do rifle, tentando a todo custo afastar o corvo de Jason. O corvo insiste e investe contra John, batendo as grandes asas e atacando com o bico e com as garras.

John saca o revólver e atira. O primeiro tiro acerta o corvo no pescoço e o segundo, a bala de prata, na articulação da asa. O corvo finalmente recua e alça vôo_. _Fugiria para lutar um outro dia.

Um grande número de policiais se aproxima, atirando para o alto, na direção do pássaro inacreditavelmente grande, que dá diversos rasantes na tentativa de dispersar os policiais. John também tenta alguns disparos, mas a criatura já estava fora de alcance.

É a vez de Tristan.

Kim se vê lançado em diferentes direções por fortes rajadas de ar que o empurram na direção do oceano.

Diversas vezes o corvo se viu completamente envolvido pelo pequeno tornado e em todas conseguiu escapar do movimento circular. Mas, sua resistência estava no limite. Decide, então, seguir na única direção que era ainda possível. Avançar oceano a dentro. Tentaria alcançar uma ilha ou um navio. Quando se recuperasse, voltaria e acabaria com todos. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo para isso.

Tristan se detém. Está no limite de suas forças. A exaustão embota suas emoções. Sua fúria perde intensidade e seu vento começava a enfraquecer.

Mas, vencera.

O maldito estava ferido e esgotado. Não escaparia. A certeza disso traz a Tristan uma sensação de paz.

* * *

**(Cap. 69) John & Sam**

John amaldiçoa a criatura que se afasta voando. Dois tiros a queima-roupa não foram suficientes para derrubá-la. Uma rápida verificação no tambor da arma confirma que a bala de prata fora disparada.

John volta-se então para Jason Lang, que agoniza nos braços da avó. Aproxima-se e observa os ferimentos com cuidado. O abdômen do rapaz fora dilacerado. Havia inúmeros ferimentos de bicadas no rosto e no pescoço de Jason. Ele estava perdendo muito sangue e não havia estancar o sangramento. Sua experiência lhe dizia que mesmo que o rapaz fosse operado imediatamente, dificilmente se salvaria.

John corre até o carro e pega um cobertor. A perda de sangue levaria rapidamente a uma hipotermia, piorando o quadro geral. Além disso, começava a esfriar.

Quando John se abaixa para cobrir o corpo de Jason com o cobertor, o rapaz segura sua mão e se dirige a ele num fiapo de voz.

– John?

– Não fale. Você precisa guardar suas energias.

– Sam .. no prédio ... skin .. walker .. ia ... tor .. nar-se .. o Sam.

– Sam? Meu filho? Ele está no prédio? Vivo?

Jason faz que sim com pouco mais que o movimento dos olhos.

John só consegue pensar que seus instintos estavam certos o tempo todo. Desde que assumira a investigação tinha aquela sensação sufocante de que Sam estava em perigo.

John segura as mãos de Kristin Lang e as aperta, num gesto de apoio e solidariedade. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer por Jason. Corre na direção do prédio da _SPN_. Passa apressado por Nascha que se aproxima de Jason, celular na mão.

Um policial aproxima-se de John, barrando seu caminho. John se identifica como John _Jones_, detetive contratado pela Sra. Lang. Enquanto responde às perguntas do policial, os dois caminham em direção ao portão de entrada da SPN, onde já se encontravam outros dois policiais e o senhor de terno que avistara ao chegar.

Os policiais já tinham tentado sem sucesso abrir o portão de entrada, trancado pelo anjo. O homem de terno já se identificara para os policiais como diretor presidente da agência de publicidade. Um policial tomava seu depoimento e outro chamava uma ambulância para atendê-lo.

John Winchester se surpreende quando Max tira do bolso o celular e lhe entrega o aparelho. Max pede que John ligue para o diretor financeiro John Hall, já que estava com a vista turva. Ele próprio falaria ao celular. Sem entrar em detalhes, Max pediu que Hall viesse urgente para a empresa.

Quando o vigilante do turno da noite finalmente aparece trazendo as chaves do portão principal, John entra junto com o vigilante e os dois policiais. No saguão, encontram o boy desacordado. Parecia ter sido lançado contra a parede e estava inconsciente. Sam não estava à vista.

O terceiro policial, o que tomara o depoimento de Maxwell Lord, chega trazendo a informação que deviam fazer uma busca na sala do publicitário Kim Walker, no andar térreo.

Encontraram fácil a sala, mas, novamente, estava trancada. O vigilante não tinha a chave. Os policiais ainda fizeram algumas tentativas de derrubar a porta, mas em vão. Precisariam esperar a chegada do diretor financeiro, o Sr. Hall.

.

Neste ínterim, paramédicos colocaram o boy numa maca e o prepararam para ser transportado para o hospital.

John acompanhou os policiais enquanto estes faziam uma busca por todo o prédio. Ninguém. Se Sam estava realmente no prédio, só mesmo se estivesse na sala trancada do Sr. Kim Walker.

O Sr. Hall levou quase uma hora para chegar e foram mais 15 minutos até finalmente abrirem a porta. John chegou a pensar em esperar dando assistência a Kristin, mas a imprensa já circulava com câmeras pelos jardins. Pelo menos, no prédio, estavam impedidos de entrar por ordem do diretor financeiro.

A espera só fazia aumentar a angústia de John. Pior que pensar que Sam poderia estar morto, só mesmo pensar que morrera brigado com ele. Odiando-o. Não, tinha certeza que não existia ódio. Sam não compreendia suas motivações e seus medos. Não aceitava suas prioridades. Mas eram pai e filho e se amavam.

Finalmente entraram na sala. Encontraram Sam desacordado, mas vivo. VIVO. John teve de se controlar para não gritar de alegria. Tudo que queria era tirar Sam daquele local. Teria, no entanto, que esperar a conclusão da perícia. Não podia identificar-se como pai do garoto.

A busca na sala revelou o destino que esperava Sam. John analisara os registros da morte de Tristan. O padrão era o mesmo: serras, bisturis e plásticos. O copo caído denunciava a forma como fora drogado. As roupas de Sam estavam cuidadosamente guardadas. Tudo foi fartamente fotografado pela equipe policial.

.

John aproxima-se de John Hall e diz, num tom meio de brincadeira, a frase que é o maior pesadelo de um diretor financeiro.

- O senhor é o diretor financeiro, não? Quanto acha que a família do rapaz vai pedir de indenização?

- Indenização?

- Claro, o rapaz entra na empresa para um estágio e um funcionário graduado o droga, deixa-o numa situação que sugere abuso sexual e existe a quase certeza que ele acabaria morto e esquartejado. Já imaginou o constrangimento do rapaz ao ter seu nome divulgado, ainda mais se as fotos forem publicadas. A família vai cair matando.

- Meu Deus. O que eu faço?

- Se eu fosse o senhor, faria de tudo para que o nome do rapaz não vazasse para a imprensa. E o tiraria daqui o mais rápido possível, vestido de preferência. Nem o levaria para um hospital. O melhor seria que acordasse em seu próprio quarto.

- O senhor está certo. Muito obrigado. Vou falar com os policiais. E descobrir o endereço do rapaz.

Quinze minutos depois, John, com Sam adormecido no colo, deixa o prédio da SPN pela porta dos fundos. John Hall leva pai e filho para o alojamento da Universidade de Stanford.

No caminho, John comenta, como quem não quer nada, que no dia seguinte a firma estaria fervilhando de boatos. E que, aí, as conseqüências seriam imprevisíveis.

Escuta que, como aquele era o segundo dia do estagiário na empresa, poucos funcionários conheciam o rapaz. Ele próprio não o conhecera. John aconselha então o diretor a fazer desaparecer a ficha do estagiário que estava no RH e todos os dados que permitissem à imprensa rastrear o rapaz.

E que se fosse ele, não deixaria para o dia seguinte.

.

Sam ainda está adormecido quando John o acomoda na própria cama, de camiseta e cuecas, o cobre com um lençol e o beija na testa.

- Graças a Deus, você está bem, Sammy. Tive tanto medo. Pensei muito enquanto não sabia ao certo se você estava vivo ou morto. Podemos ter nossas divergências, mas abençôo suas escolhas. Amo muito você, filho.

* * *

26.05.2013


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

* * *

**(Cap. 67) Ross?**

Não demorou para que a imprensa e paramédicos dividissem com a polícia os amplos jardins da sede da _SPN Advertising. _

Max Lord continuava dando sinais de desorientação e confusão mental. Os paramédicos suspeitavam que a batida que levara na cabeça tivesse sido mais séria do que parecia. Recomendaram que fizesse uma tomografia e que ficasse pelo menos uma noite em observação num hospital.

Antes de seguir numa ambulância para uma clínica especializada, Max deu um breve depoimento para a polícia. Falou do clima estranho entre seu publicitário sênior Kim Walker e o jovem empresário Jason Lang numa reunião de apresentação naquela tarde. Contou também sobre o estagiário aparentemente drogado que encontrara na sala do publicitário logo a seguir. E que sofrera então uma espécie de apagão mental e não se lembrava de nada até acordar nos jardins da empresa.

Os policiais comunicaram-se com a Central de Polícia para narrar os incidentes na SPN e das suspeitas levantadas contra o publicitário Kim Walker.

Na Central, já havia toda uma mobilização de efetivos desde que receberam algumas horas antes a denúncia da influente Sra. Kristin Lang de que o publicitário Kim Walker estaria envolvido na morte de Tristan Jared Ross.

A polícia, de posse de um mandato judicial, vistoriara o apartamento de Kim Walker e encontrara o corpo do barman Kyle Stewart, desaparecido há três dias, dentro de uma geladeira.

Quando abriram a sala do publicitário na _SPN_, já cientes dos fatos envolvendo o _barman_, os policiais encontraram o estagiário drogado, como denunciara Max Lord. E, também, objetos que mostravam, sem sombra de dúvida, que Kim Walker era um _serial killer_ e que o estagiário escapara por muito pouco de tornar-se a próxima vítima.

Análises posteriores confirmariam a presença de sonífero na água e no suco de laranja que estavam no frigobar.

O nome do estagiário não foi divulgado.

Foi expedido um mandato de prisão contra Kim Walker, que já era considerado naquele momento um foragido.

Só esses fatos já justificariam a atenção da imprensa, mas havia muito mais. Os seguranças particulares da Sra. Lang e os primeiros policiais que chegaram ao local falavam de um grande lobo ou de um lobisomem e de um grande pássaro negro, que alguns identificaram como um corvo gigante. E estranhos fenômenos atmosféricos. Raios. Ventos. E até um tornado.

Os jornais _sérios_ omitiram os boatos sobre lobisomens e fenômenos sobrenaturais, que fizeram - por semanas - a alegria dos tablóides sensacionalistas. Mas, a presença de uma grande fera no local não podia ser negada. A evidência eram os ferimentos no pescoço e no tórax do jovem segurança Jared Pawlowski.

Os ferimentos não coincidiam, no entanto, com os que seriam esperados de um lobo nem de um grande felino. Era parte dos acontecimentos extraordinários que aconteceram naquele lugar.

Jared Pawlowski fora dado como morto pela polícia e pelo primeiro paramédico que o examinou. Mas, quando o corpo estava sendo removido para o necrotério, o assistente percebeu sinais vitais muito débeis, o que foi confirmado por um segundo paramédico.

Jared P. foi transferido para um hospital público numa UTI móvel em estado desesperador. Mas, contra todas as expectativas, eles sobreviveu às primeiras 24 horas.

Uma semana depois, os médicos já se permitiam ter esperanças.

A atenção da polícia voltou-se também, como seria de se esperar, para a presença da Sra. Lang e de seus seguranças armados no local.

A Sra. Lang precisaria de todos os seus advogados para explicar os tiros e as circunstâncias em que ocorreram os graves ferimentos sofridos por um de seus seguranças.

Havia também o boy encontrado com traumatismo craniano. Muitas perguntas ainda estavam sem respostas.

Mas, desde o primeiro momento, a atenção da imprensa se concentrou no belo, fotogênico e carismático herdeiro Jason Lang.

Quem visse o rapaz com a camisa retalhada como que por garras afiadas e coberta de sangue, esperaria ele que estivesse seriamente ferido. Aliás, havia sangue em abundância também nas suas calças e sapatos.

Mas, não.

O rapaz não apresentava qualquer ferimento.

Nem mesmo um arranhão.

* * *

**(Cap. 71) John x Ross**

Sam acordou somente na manhã seguinte, quase 18 horas depois de seu corpo cair desacordado na sala de Kim Walker.

Abriu os olhos e bocejou. Sentia-se moído. O corpo doía nos mais diferentes lugares. Que diabo, estava acontecendo. Dor no corpo, sensação de cansaço, garganta seca, estômago vazio, um pouco de enjôo. Será que tinha tomado um porre?

Não lembrava.

Qual era a última coisa que lembrava?

Lembrava de estar voltando para o quarto depois das aulas da manhã para deixar o material da faculdade, trocar de camisa e seguir para o estágio. Depois, simplesmente não lembrava de nada. Apagara.

8:30 no display do rádio-relógio. Tinha dormido por mais de 20 horas? Devia estar mais cansado do que imaginara. E, mesmo tendo dormido tanto, continuava a sensação de cansaço. Droga, estava atrasado para a primeira aula. Tinha ainda que tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Estava faminto. Jordan já devia ter ido para a faculdade. _FDP_. Nem para acordá-lo.

John acompanhou com o olhar Sam deixar o alojamento e correr para o prédio da Faculdade de Direito. Velara o sono de Sam por toda a noite, mas não se sentia cansado. Estava feliz por ter feito as pazes com o filho, mesmo que unilateralmente. Mesmo ele não soubesse disso.

John desaprendera a mostrar seus sentimentos. Ninguém era mais diferente de John que o próprio John quando mais jovem.

.

John preparava-se para a dura tarefa de confortar Kristin. Não acreditava que Jason tivesse sobrevivido a ferimentos tão profundos. A lembrança do estado e do sofrimento do rapaz faz com que mude radicalmente de humor. Sam estava vivo graças à ação de Jason e John não conseguia evitar o sentimento de culpa por não ter chegado a tempo de salvá-lo.

John caminhava cabisbaixo pelo campus, pensando no triste destino de Jason, quando dá de cara com o próprio, com a aparência mais saudável do mundo.

- Oi, John.

- JASON?

- Você mais que ninguém deve estar surpreso de me ver inteiro.

- Jason, eu podia JURAR que você não sobreviveria. Eu estava indo ver a sua avó. Imaginava que teria que confortá-la pela SUA morte. Jason, o que ACONTECEU com você?

- Calma, John. Garanto a você que não me transformei em uma coisa maligna. Você não vai precisar enterrar uma estaca no meu coração, ou algo que o valha. Ainda sou a mesma pessoa.

- Será mesmo, Jason?

- Vai me dar o benefício da dúvida ou vai atirar primeiro e perguntar depois?

- Desculpe, Jason. Eu devia estar feliz. Eu estou feliz de ver que você está bem. Mas, a que preço?

- Não sei ainda. ... Mas é verdade que me sinto o mesmo. Eu estava indo ver como o Sam está.

- Ele está bem. Graças a você. Não tenho como agradecer por tudo que você fez por ele.

- Pode começar a agradecer não me matando.

-Importa-se de tomar um gole?

- O que é?

- Água benta.

- E eu achando que você não ia me matar.

Jason bebe todo o conteúdo do frasco e depois leva a mão à garganta e finge que está morrendo.

John recebe Jason num abraço.

- Estou feliz que não será preciso. Benvindo ao mundo dos vivos.

.

Seguiram conversando enquanto caminhavam na direção que Sam seguira.

- Fez as pazes com o Sam?

- Fiz. Mas acho melhor que ele não saiba que estive aqui.

- Ele não viu você?

- Não. Sai do quarto quando percebi que estava para acordar.

- E o Jordan?

- Quem?

- O companheiro de quarto do Sam.

- Não vi. Não apareceu no alojamento esta noite.

- Não chega a ser estranho. Deve ter dormido com a namorada.

- Sam passou correndo há pouco naquela direção.

- Estava indo para o prédio da faculdade. Já que ele foi para lá, o melhor é eu ir também.

- Precisamos saber o que ele se lembra dos acontecimentos de ontem. Falei com o Diretor Financeiro do risco da _SPN_ ter que pagar uma gorda indenização e acho que ele vai fazer de tudo para manter o nome do Sam de fora da mídia.

- O Diretor Financeiro? Foi uma boa sacada. Não se preocupe, vou tentar descobrir o que Sam lembra e do que ele ficar sabendo hoje.

- Vou fazer uma visita à sua avó. Espero você lá e conversamos.

- Ok. Até lá.

- Até.

Menos mal, pensou John. Pelo menos Jason não está possuído por um demônio. Mas Kristin me deve uma boa explicação.

Jason se volta e acompanha John com o olhar. Quando este se afasta, dá um sorriso indecifrável.

_– Não, John. Decididamente não vou deixar que me mate. _

.

Ao se despir em seu quarto na noite anterior, Ross encontrara em seu bolso o molho de chaves de Kim Walker e, entre elas, uma chave numerada de um guarda-volumes de aeroporto. Passara por lá antes de seguir para a faculdade e encontrar John. Encontrara, além de duas malas cheias de roupa, uma passagem só de ida para a Costa Rica e documentos, inclusive passaporte, em nome de Samuel Winchester. Estavam neste momento bem guardadas no porta-malas do carro de Ross. Era melhor que ninguém mais ficasse sabendo.

.

Ross havia perdido as duas primeiras aulas do dia e, quando entrou na aula de Direito Tributário I, esta já tinha começado há 5 minutos. Deu uma geral com os olhos. Sam estava na sala. E também Jordan. Sam parecia bem e, pelo jeito, não lembrava nem sabia de nada.

Nenhum olhar estranho em sua direção também. Universitários dificilmente assistem ao noticiário da meia-noite ou lêem jornal assim que acordam. Geralmente acordam atrasados para a primeira aula e mal têm tempo de tomar café. Mas, acabariam sabendo. Precisava desarmar os boatos.

Nascha e vó Lang já tinham lido todos os jornais antes mesmo dele acordar. Os jornais o identificavam com _"o jovem empresário Jason Lang"_ ou como _"Sr. Lang" _e, na faculdade, todos o conheciam como Ross, mesmo que seu nome aparecesse completo na lista de chamada.

Um único jornal fizera menção a um _"estagiário de nome ainda não divulgado"_.

Até o momento, tudo bem.

Estava se sentindo como novo. A tensão da reunião na_ SPN _e a batalha com o skinwalker pareciam um pesadelo que tivera em outra vida, há um século atrás.

Nada como voltar à normalidade, à sua rotina do dia-a-dia.

* * *

**(Cap. 72) ****_SPN Advertising_**

Os primeiros funcionários a chegarem na _SPN Advertising_ já perceberam que algo diferente tinha acontecido.

Os primeiros e mais ostensivos sinais eram os dois carros de polícia estacionados e a área demarcada e cercada com faixas amarelas de NÃO ULTRAPASSE no jardim. Homens, que, se não eram policiais, tinham alguma coisa a ver com a polícia, transitavam no jardim e na sala do Sr. Walker.

O segundo sinal era a presença maciça da diretoria e de funcionários graduados tão cedo na empresa. Desde quando essa turma acorda antes das 9:00?

A fonte mais confiável de boatos era o vigilante do turno da noite, mas só quem chegou muito cedo escutou as notícias de primeira mão. Os jornais do dia também traziam notícias frescas. Mas, cada jornal destacava uma parte diferente da história e os mais populares falavam de coisas que não dava para serem levadas a sério.

Fala sério, um _LOBISOMEM_? Boatos e diz-que-me-disses corriam soltos em todos os escalões.

O telejornal da meia-noite já havia noticiado que o premiado publicitário Kim Walker estava sendo procurado como provável assassino de Kyle Stewart, encontrado morto dentro da geladeira do apartamento do publicitário pela polícia local, quando cumpria um mandato de busca e apreensão.

O noticiário falara em suspeita de crime passional e que haveria um relacionamento de alguns meses entre o barman e o publicitário.

No entanto, poucos funcionários tinham o costume de dormir tão tarde e, destes, menos ainda assistiam o noticiário. Para a grande maioria, a notícia só cairia como uma bomba no dia seguinte.

Agora todo mundo no escritório tinha uma história do quanto o comportamento de Kim Walker era de fato estranho e de como sempre suspeitaram que o publicitário era capaz de fazer tudo aquilo de que estava sendo acusado.

A última dele era essa história da contratação do estagiário. Como era mesmo o nome do garoto? Sam. Samuel-alguma-coisa. Muitos só estavam esperando que o garoto chegasse na empresa para bombardeá-lo com perguntas. Garoto? Garotão. E que garotão! Todo ele GRANDE. O mais novo caso do Kim, com toda certeza.

John Hall fora buscar em casa o diretor de RH e manifestou sua preocupação com a inconveniente Srta. Pamela e seus comentários maliciosos cheios de duplo sentido. Aquela mulherzinha irritante nunca seria a sua secretária. Secretárias, como o nome mesmo diz, são para GUARDAREM segredos. Não para os espalharem pela empresa inteira. Pediu ao diretor de RH que a chamasse assim que ela chegasse e buscasse enquadrá-la. Era isso ou rua.

A reunião de diretoria foi tensa e demorada. Maxwell Lord chegou 1 hora depois do início da reunião, direto do hospital onde estivera sob observação. Discutiram os danos à imagem da empresa, que tinha como principal publicitário um homem acusado de assassinato e suspeito de ser um assassino serial.

Depois discutiram como tratar os seríssimos acontecimentos das últimas 18 horas: a situação do boy Juan Velásquez, que aparentemente tido sido atacado dentro da empresa e que estava hospitalizado com traumatismo craniano; e a situação - ainda mais séria - do estagiário Samuel Winchester, que fora comprovadamente drogado e despido por Kim Walker dentro da empresa, sabe-se lá com que propósitos.

Por último, discutiram a série de acontecimentos estranhos e inexplicáveis que aconteceram nos jardins da empresa e que resultara em um homem horrivelmente ferido, que talvez até já estivesse morto naquele momento. Pelo que sabiam, era segurança particular da milionária Kristin Lang, dona da K-Milk, e fora retalhado por uma fera que testemunhas afirmavam ter saído de dentro da empresa.

Os acontecimentos descritos nos jornais eram por demais inacreditáveis e foram rechaçados como absurdos pelos diretores da SPN. Se alguém tinha que dar explicações era a Sra. Lang e seu neto.

Decidiram que apresentariam à imprensa uma nota assinada pela diretoria dando total apoio à investigação que estava sendo conduzida pelas autoridades e que ignoravam completamente e que jamais pactuariam com crimes praticados por quem quer que fosse, especialmente em se tratando de assassinatos.

Um dos diretores, e talvez mais dois ou três funcionários, deveriam ir ao hospital prestar solidariedade ao funcionário Juan Velásquez e à sua família, de preferência com cobertura da imprensa, informar que a empresa se responsabilizaria pelas despesas médicas e cobrar das autoridades uma investigação sobre as circunstâncias em que ocorreu o ataque.

John Hall retirara na véspera a ficha de cadastro do estagiário Samuel Winchester do arquivo da sala do RH e o diretor de RH, convocado antes do horário de início do expediente, removera todas as menções a Sam Winchester dos computadores da empresa, imprimindo os dados na única cópia que estava agora de posse da diretoria.

Acharam arriscada a iniciativa do diretor financeiro de eliminar evidências da passagem do estagiário Sam Winchester pela empresa. A presença dele já estava oficializada no inquérito policial. Muitos empregados o viram no dia na empresa e o próprio Sam Winchester poderia, a qualquer momento, apresentar-se à polícia como a vítima que era. Se ele tivesse algum envolvimento anterior com Kim Walker isso poderia vir à tona durante as investigações policiais e ficaria evidenciado que a _SPN_ tentara esconder provas e acobertar Kim Walker.

E havia a possibilidade muito real de Pamela Grant falar sobre o que sabia e sobre o que imaginava para a polícia, ou pior, para a imprensa, e aumentar o escândalo.

O medo de terem que pagar uma indenização milionária acabou prevalecendo. John Hall foi incumbido de fazer um acordo com Samuel Winchester que preservasse a _SPN_.

O acordo envolveria também o suposto namorado do estagiário, o Sr. Jason Lang Ross.

* * *

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** O QUE REALMENTE ACONTECEU COM ROSS?

* * *

03.06.2013


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

* * *

**(Cap. 68) John & Kristin**

_[NA TARDE DO DIA SEGUINTE À BATALHA NA SPN]_

- Kristin, já pensou o que vai dizer amanhã, no depoimento oficial?

- A verdade, John. O que mais eu poderia contar.

- Existem verdades que não podem ser ditas. São aquelas que podem ser repetidas mil vezes e ninguém nunca vai acreditar. As pessoas não querem ser lembradas que demônios e monstros existem. Elas viram o rosto para não verem. Sei o que estou dizendo. Você me amava e, mesmo tendo presenciado a fuga do demônio, insistiu em não acreditar.

- Paul morreu. Você trouxe aquele demônio para as nossas vidas. Nós levamos o demônio para a vida de Paul. E Paul morreu. Mais que a você, eu me culpo todos os dias por ele estar morto. Eu venho me punindo por isso todos esses anos. E quis que você também pagasse.

- Não foi sua culpa, Kristin. E também não acho que a culpa seja minha. Ou de Mary. Essas coisas andam pelo mundo fazendo vítimas. O que posso fazer é tentar pará-las.

- John, obrigada por defender Jason. Obrigada por ter atendido ao meu apelo. Obrigada por ter vindo depois de tudo que fiz contra você e contra seu filho. Se a criatura continuasse atacando Jason na forma de corvo o teria matado. Não teríamos tempo de salvá-lo.

- Kristin, eu faria o que fiz mesmo se fosse um completo desconhecido. Mesmo que fosse alguém que eu odiasse. Mas, também é verdade que fiz porque _ERA_ Jason, um rapaz que eu teria orgulho de ter como filho. E fiz por _VOCÊ_, por tudo que fomos um dia _e por tudo que poderíamos ter sido_.

- Como eu queria que tivesse sido tudo diferente. Que as coisas tivessem corrido como planejei ... naquele jantar ... há 20 anos. Você é realmente um homem .. especial. Conheceu alguém .. especial?

- Conheci. Dean e Sam não sabem, mas eles têm um irmão.

- Entendo.

- Kristin, amanhã, na delegacia, apresente-me como um detetive particular que você contratou para investigar a morte de Tristan. Eu me apresentei assim e a polícia poderá confirmar essa informação. Eu direi que passei a você a informação sobre Kim Walker ser o assassino. Jason teria sabido a partir de informações preliminares que passei alguns dias antes e decidiu enfrentá-lo no local de trabalho onde imaginou estar seguro. Ao saber que Jason fora ao encontro do assassino, você reuniu seus seguranças com o único intuito de proteger seu neto. O grande problema é que tecnicamente o assassino de Tristan foi o falecido advogado Andrew Nolan, de Davenport, Iowa. A polícia certamente descobrirá que Kim Walker tem um álibi para a data em que aconteceu o crime.

- Sem revelar que Kim Walker é uma criatura que muda de aparência trocando de corpos e que pode transformar-se em lobo e em corvo não há como contar uma história coerente. Como explicar a natureza dos ferimentos do segurança Pawlowski?

- Ainda estou pensando numa explicação. Mas, talvez o melhor seja não explicar. Deixe que a própria polícia encontre uma explicação. Para o lobisomem, o corvo, o tornado. Para tudo de estranho que aconteceu.

- O tornado! Foi Tristan, não foi?

- Foi. Quanto a isso, eu não tenho dúvidas. Quando cheguei, reconheci o padrão de manifestação _poltergeist _que Jason e eu presenciamos em _Harveyville_.

- Você viu a fita. O que achou?

- Não há dúvidas que Tristan controlou por um período o corpo do tal Max Lord, o diretor da agência de publicidade. Vimos que ele aprendeu a técnica com Kai. Jason confirmou que era mesmo Tristan. Ele próprio identificou-se. Aparentemente, Tristan também controlou por um tempo o corpo do meu filho, Sam. Jason contou que a faca de caça estava na mochila de Sam.

- Estamos, ou melhor, eu estou bem encrencada com a polícia.

- Kristin, eu me apresentei com um nome falso enquanto fazia a investigação. Cuidado com a forma de me chamar quando estivermos na Central.

- E quanto ao seu outro filho, Dean?

- Dean está bem, mas imploro a você que retire as acusações. Dean soube do fantasma e quis afastar o que pensou ser uma ameaça. Não merece viver escondido.

.

Kristin aconchega-se contra o corpo de John, que a envolve com seus braços e a beija na testa. Ela chora em silêncio, sentindo-se momentaneamente segura. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela chora apenas por ela mesma e por todos os sonhos que lhe foram roubados.

.

* * *

**(Cap. 70) A aurora do lobo**

**Notas do capítulo**

NA CRONOLOGIA DA FIC, ESTE CAPÍTULO ACONTECE SIMULTANEAMENTE AOS CAPÍTULOS 65, 66, 69 (CAPÍTULO XXV) E 67 (CAPÍTULO XXVI).

* * *

Nascha estava descobrindo que sua auto-imagem de guerreira navajo era só uma fantasia de menina que ela teimava em acreditar contra todas as evidências que a vida lhe dava.

Ela era apenas uma mulher de meia idade que brincava de _xamã _enquanto aguardava para ver o próximo capítulo da novela comendo pipoca. Estava muito mais despreparada para aquele cenário de filme de terror do que vó Lang.

Vira a força que vó Lang demonstrara enfrentando a criatura-lobo. Ela empunhava o revólver com firmeza. Se teve medo, soube vencê-lo. A velha senhora estava disposta a morrer para proteger o neto. Se Jason não fosse o neto maravilhoso que era, ela estaria morta. Morta em batalha, como uma verdadeira guerreira. Logo ela, de aparência tão frágil.

Não conhecera Jared P. em vida. A Sra Lang tinha trocado recentemente toda a equipe de segurança. Não importa. Ele podia ser um completo desconhecido, mas tinha morrido tentando proteger Jason. Ela queria chorar por ele, mas não havia tempo. No campo de batalha tudo acontece muito rápido.

Observou maravilhada a aparição de Tristan. Era como se o espaço estivesse sendo rasgado e dele emergisse uma suave luminosidade de tom azul. Pequenos relâmpagos compunham uma moldura descontínua de luz. O fantasma parecia um anjo vingador com sua pele muito branca e os cabelos longos esvoaçantes.

Por um segundo, ela esqueceu do medo.

No segundo seguinte, viu horrorizada as garras do _skinwalker _cortarem a _aparição_ de alto a baixo e os relâmpagos sumirem.

E, então, a tragédia. As garras do homem-lobo cortam a carne de Jason e ele cai.

Nascha observa em estado de estupor. Acontecera. O que ela temera a vida inteira estava acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. Seus pensamentos seguem uma trajetória espiral e ela sente a vertigem envolvê-la. Ela escuta a voz da velha índia que primeiro lhe contara sobre a existência dos amaldiçoados. A velha dizendo a frase que agora ecoava em sua mente: '_Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.'

_Ninguém foge ao seu destino_. Nasha vê o presságio se cristalizando como realidade quando a forma de lobo dá lugar à forma de corvo. _Ninguém foge ao seu destino_. O corvo abre as asas e a sua sombra desce sobre Jason trazendo a morte._ Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.

O presságio se cumprira. _Ninguém foge ao seu destino_. Um skinwalker levara o _SEU_ Jason.

_Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.

_Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.

Nascha está paralisada pelo horror. Mas, nada do que via parecia surpreendê-la.

.

E, então, o vento. Levando o monstro para longe.

Talvez agora as mortes parem. Talvez agora Nascha possa chorar seus mortos.

.

Sirenes. Tiros. Muitos tiros.

E, inesperadamente, o toque estridente do celular.

Tocando & vibrando. Tocando & vibrando. Tocando & vibrando na mão de Nascha.

.

Finalmente, ela mostra uma reação e leva o telefone ao ouvido.

- Nascha? BC. Você me ligou?

- _Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.

- O quê?

- _Ninguém foge ao seu destino_.

- Do que você está falando Nascha? NASCHA?

- !

- NASCHA?

- Jason. ... O _skinwalker_ o matou.

- Não. O rapaz não pode ter morrido. Não é isso o que foi previsto.

- Eu o estou vendo daqui. Caído, sangrando. Vó Lang está lá com ele. Ela está desesperada.

- Escute, Nascha. Eu repeti o vaticínio. As entranhas do corvo não mostram morte física. Mostram morte como transformação. Você sabe interpretar os sinais. Sabe hoje e sabia quando fez da primeira vez.

- Não. ... Não é verdade.

- E tem também o sonho que você me contou. _LEMBRE-SE_ de como o sonho termina. Você acordou antes do final, mas seu subconsciente _SABE._ _SABE_ como o sonho termina. O sonho diz o que você _DEVE_ fazer. Escute minha voz, Nascha. _LEMBRE-SE DO FINAL DO SONHO. RETORNE AO SEU SONHO __**E VEJA O FINAL**_.

A sugestão hipnótica funciona.

Nascha sonha acordada. E novamente vê, como na reprise de um filme, ela própria, muito jovem, caminhando pela aldeia deserta com seus dois filhos - Jason e Kai - no colo.

E, então, ela se vê cercada por lobos.

O líder da alcatéia olha diretamente nos seus olhos e, à medida que se aproxima, vai se transformando num homem-lobo. O homem-lobo escancara a boca e deixa à mostra os dentes, duas fileiras paralelas de dentes pontiagudos, que se projetam para fora da boca.

O gesto que faz com as mãos é claro. Quer que Nascha lhe entregue uma das crianças.

_NASCHA RELUTA, MAS ACABA ENTREGANDO JASON PARA O HOMEM-LOBO. _

_E, ENTÃO, JASON MUDA, TORNANDO-SE ELE PRÓPRIO UM GAROTO-LOBO. A alcatéia se afasta e Jason, na forma de lobo, segue com eles._

- Não! Jason não pode se tornar um _skinwalke_r. É uma maldição. Um destino pior que a morte.

- Nascha, está em suas mãos. Vai mesmo deixá-lo morrer?

Nascha vê John Winchester cobrir Jason com um cobertor. Mas, não o rosto. Jason ainda está VIVO. 'Deus, obrigado, ele ainda vive.'

- Nascha, vai _MESMO_ deixá-lo morrer? O tempo está se esgotando.

- Jay, não vai dar certo. Você precisaria ter uma mecha de cabelo ... ou pouco de sangue ... ou alguma coisa tocada pela própria essência de Jason, para o feitiço funcionar.

- Eu tenho aqui uma foto dele baixada da internet. Vai ter que servir. Escute bem. Para funcionar, o feitiço precisa ser verbalizado para o amaldiçoado e o amaldiçoado precisa abraçar seu destino. Encoste o celular no ouvido dele, assegure-se que esteja escutando. Mas antes explique que a única chance que ele tem é aceitar a transformação.

- Ray ... eu ainda te amo.

.

Enquanto falava ao celular, Nascha ia se afastando do ponto onde Jason agonizava. Ao desligar o celular, Nascha percebe que estava distante e volta apressada. Não queria pensar. Se pensasse muito acabaria não fazendo. E se não fizesse, talvez não conseguisse viver com a dor do arrependimento.

Nasha cruza no caminho com John Winchester que seguia para o prédio da SPN. Um policial que seguia na direção de Jason e vó Lang resolve interpelar John, que seguia apressado. Os demais policiais têm a atenção voltada para o socorro ao segurança ferido. Naquele momento, Jared P. ainda não tinha sido declarado morto.

Nascha respira fundo. Talvez aquela fosse a última chance de provar a si mesma que podia ser a guerreira que, quando menina, acreditou que seria. A maldição do _skinwalker _que ameaçava a vida de Jason, também poderia salvá-lo. E ela precisava ser forte para dividir com ele o peso da maldição. Pelo resto da vida.

Nascha se ajoelha ao lado de Jason e fala para ele olhando firme para vó Lang. Se a Sra Lang resistisse à idéia e retirasse o celular de suas mãos, Jason não se salvaria.

– Jason, escute. Sua vida depende disso. Uma vez, você me perguntou se era um amaldiçoado. Eu disse que não. Escute. _EU MENTI_. _VOCÊ É UM AMALDIÇOADO_. E só isso pode salvar você agora. Ouça-me. _ACEITE A MALDIÇÃO E VIVA_. Escute com sua alma cada palavra que o homem do outro lado da linha disser. _ESCUTE CADA PALAVRA COM SUA ALMA E DESEJE VIVER_.

Vó Lang escuta horrorizada a proposta. Seu neto não venderia a alma ao demônio em troca de alguns anos de vida. Aquilo era ERRADO. Era melhor que morresse, mas salvasse sua alma.

- Sra. Lang, Jason não está vendendo a alma a um demônio. Ele vai abrir sua alma para receber seu animal totem. Vai se tornar algo mais que um homem. Mas, o homem que ele realmente é ainda vai estar no comando. É assustador e poucos resistem. Mas, Jason vai saber controlar sua fera interior.

Nascha aproxima o celular do ouvido de Jason, que só por muita força de vontade ainda luta contra a dor horrível e o frio paralisante e mantém a consciência e os olhos semi-abertos.

O feitiço é recitado e a transformação começa. O homem vai dando lugar ao lobo. A transformação a nível celular vai fechando os cortes e a que acontece a nível cromossômico vai transformando tecidos e órgãos num novo padrão. A medula trabalha intensamente repondo o volume de sangue no organismo. Quando a transformação se completa, a exaustão toma conta do corpo e da mente. O corpo cai na inconsciência. E transformação começa a se reverter.

Quando um policial puxa o cobertor encharcado de sangue, vê apenas um belo rapaz desacordado vestindo farrapos sujos de sangue. Sem nenhum ferimento aparente.

Vó Lang agradece por ter seu neto de volta. Se houvesse um preço a pagar, ela pagaria de bom grado.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

1. Os diálogos entre Nascha e Ray BC foram editados para remover os trechos de chiado, pedidos para que o outro falasse mais alto, pedidos para que o outro repetisse o que acabara de falar, falhas de recepção. Enfim, tudo que se pode esperar de uma transmissão por celular em 1990.

2. O vaticínio foi citada primeiramente no CAPÍTULO XIV (Cap. 33).

3. O sonho de Nascha está no CAPÍTULO XVI (Cap. 36). Neste capítulo é levantada a possibilidade de Ross se transformar em um skinwalker.

.

* * *

**(Cap. 73) Sam x Ross**

_[NO DIA SEGUINTE, AO FINAL DAS AULAS DA MANHÃ]_

Ross apressou o passo para alcançar Sam, que saíra em disparada da sala de aula tão logo tocara o sinal.

– Sam, espera. Preciso falar com você.

– Desculpe, Ross, mas não tenho tempo para conversar. Tenho que correr para chegar ao estágio no horário. É no centro de San Jose, não se esqueça. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas acabou que eu não fui lá ontem e não dei satisfações. Hoje, eu tenho que chegar cedo.

- Sam, eu te dou carona até lá, mas preciso MESMO falar com você. ANTES de você ir para o estágio. Está indo se trocar?

- Estou. Lá eu trabalho de terno. Acho que vou passar a ir à faculdade já com as calças e os sapatos que uso no estágio e pedir autorização para deixar o paletó lá mesmo.

.

Sam estava trocando de roupa apressado quando batem na porta do quarto que ele e Jordan dividiam no alojamento masculino da faculdade. Ross se levanta e abre a porta.

- Sr. Lang_?_ Deve estar lembrado de mim. John Hall, diretor financeiro da _SPN Advertising._ Bem, não chega a ser exatamente uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. Íamos mesmo fazer contato com o senhor. Bom dia, Sr. Winchester.

Sam, vestindo apenas a cueca se cobre desajeitadamente com a calça e fica sem reação quando o diretor financeiro lhe estende a mão.

- Desculpe, Sr. Winchester. Creio que não cheguei num bom momento. Pode se vestir com calma. Acredite, é desconcertante para mim também sempre encontrá-lo de cuecas.

- ?!

- Bem, continuando. Gostaríamos de fazer um acordo com o senhor ..

Jordan abre a porta e entra, a tempo de ouvir claramente o final da frase:

_" .. e com o seu namorado, o Sr. Lang, aqui presente"_.

Jordan não perdoou.

- Então, já é oficial? Sam, você finalmente aceitou a grana do Ross para irem ao motel ou foi só pelos belos olhos verdes do nosso amigo aqui? Sabe que agora eu fiquei curioso. Importam-se de me contar quem é que fica por cima e quem fica por baixo?

Ross cobre os olhos com uma das mãos no gesto típico de "_AGORA FERROU_".

Sam fuzila Jordan com os olhos e interpela rispidamente o Sr. Hall.

- Que história é essa de .. _NAMORADOS_? Quem é o senhor e o quê está fazendo aqui? É o meu primeiro estágio, mas eu nunca soube que diretores fossem na casa de estagiários fazer _ACORDOS_. É uma pegadinha, não é?

E olhando alternadamente Jordan e Ross, conclui:

- Qual dos dois resolveu armar para cima de mim? Ross ou Jordan? Ou será que foram os dois?

- Oooo! Me tira dessa. Não tenho nada a ver com essa história. Se vocês dois estão se comendo, não quero nem saber. Não é problema meu. FUI!

- Sr. Hall, me desculpe. Vamos conversar em particular. O Sam aqui fica assim nervosinho sempre que mais alguém descobre que nós dois estamos juntos. Relaxa, Sammy querido. Depois, na cama, a gente conversa. Beijos!

Sam ficou sem ação. Queria matar Ross. Faz menção de seguir os dois, mas antes precisava vestir a calça e calçar os sapatos. Quando deixa o quarto, já perdera os dois de vista.

Sam termina de se vestir e segue para o ponto de ônibus, onde encontra, esperando por ele, Ross e o homem que se apresentara como diretor financeiro da _SPN_.

- Ross, sai da minha frente ou eu parto a sua cara. Que história é essa de espalhar que sou seu namorado?

- Desculpa, Sam. Já expliquei para o Sr. Hall que eu estava zoando com a sua cara e que foi um mal entendido que deu origem a essa história de sermos namorados. E, Sam, o Sr. Hall é REALMENTE o diretor financeiro da _SPN Advertising._

- Ah, não. Senhores, eu REALMENTE não tenho tempo para piadas. Eu estou atrasado pro meu estágio. Ross, eu não sou rico. Eu PRECISO da grana desse estágio.

- Sr. Winchester, creio que o senhor ainda não viu os jornais de hoje. Leia essa notícia.

A principal manchete do jornal era _CAÇA AO PUBLICITÁRIO ASSASSINO SERIAL_.

Sam lê a reportagem sem querer acreditar. Kim Walker, o homem com quem estava dividindo a sala na _SPN_ era um assassino, possivelmente um assassino serial.

- Garoto, a mídia está dando plantão na porta da agência. Sabem que Kim Walker se empenhou muito para contratá-lo como estagiário e querem que VOCÊ explique o porquê de tanto empenho. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo de empresa, tenho certeza que você tomou conhecimento dos boatos a respeito da orientação sexual do Sr. Walker. Estou certo?

- É, escutei.

- Pois bem, há muita especulação sobre se existia ou não um relacionamento anterior do senhor com o Sr. Walker. Sabe que a mídia costuma ser ainda mais direta que seu amigo, o Sr. Jordan. Está preparado para responder a essa pergunta em horário nobre?

Não, não estava preparado. Ia querer partir pra cima do primeiro cretino que viesse com insinuações. Lembrou dos risinhos do pessoal da _SPN_ por onde passava. Imaginou o que iria escutar para o resto da vida se Dean ou o pai o vissem se explicando na TV sobre um relacionamento _gay_. Não, nunca estaria preparado.

- Não. Acho que não estou preparado.

- Não interessa à _SPN_ que essa história ganhe espaço na mídia e acreditamos que ao senhor também não. O seu contrato atual é de 6 meses. O que propomos é prorrogarmos para os 5 anos do curso de Direito. Nós pagaremos religiosamente o DOBRO do valor inicialmente acertado e o senhor não aparece para trabalhar dia algum. O que acha do acordo?

Sam olha para Ross com cara de O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO?. E Ross faz um sinal de ACEITA, SEU BOBO!.

- Acreditamos que o senhor será chamado para esclarecimentos pela polícia. Mas, terá a assistência dos nossos advogados. Temos um acordo?

- Acordo fechado.

Quando o Sr. Hall parte, Ross, já preparado para sair correndo, completa:

- Duvido que ele tenha acreditado que NÃO SOMOS namorados. Qualquer um vê logo que nós formamos um casal perfeito. Salta aos olhos de qualquer um que você me ama. Ama, não ama, Sammy querido?

- Não vai se safar fugindo. Eu te alcanço e te encho de porrada, seu _FDP._

.

_**FIM**_

_._

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

FINALMENTE CHEGAMOS AO FINAL: ESTE É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FIC.

TEMOS PORÉM O EPÍLOGO, OU MELHOR, SETE EPÍLOGOS, ONDE SÃO APRESENTADOS OS DESTINOS DOS PRINCIPAIS PERSONAGENS.

* * *

08.06.2013


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

* * *

**(Cap. 74) Epílogo 1**

.

_METAMORFO_

O tiro que atingiu a articulação de uma das asas tornava cada vez mais difícil prosseguir, mas ainda assim ele continuava avançando sobre o oceano escuro na direção do horizonte.

O vento contra tornava tudo ainda mais difícil, mas contrariando os avisos da sua mente racional ele seguia em frente.

Até que a dor e o cansaço tornaram impossível continuar e ele despencou dos céus.

O grande corvo negro caiu pesadamente nas águas frias do Pacífico e foi engolido pelo mar. Da primeira vez, ainda foi possível voltar à superfície em busca de ar. Ele se debateu na tentativa inútil de alçar vôo, mas as penas encharcadas não permitiram que saísse da armadilha líquida.

Ele afundou engolindo água, os pulmões invadidos pela água salgada.

Na luta desesperada pela sobrevivência, a racionalidade deu lugar ao instinto e o monstro começou a mudar. Primeiro, os pulmões regrediram para sua forma embrionária, adaptando-se para absorver o oxigênio dissolvido na água. Depois, o corpo assumiu uma forma mais hidrodinâmica, facilitando o movimento sob as águas.

A forma de pássaro vai desaparecendo e uma forma desaparecida há milênios volta a cruzar as águas frias.

Uma forma ancestral, não mais peixe e ainda não réptil, com uma boca desproporcionalmente grande, guarnecida por duas fileiras de longos dentes afiados. Uma forma confortável e conhecida, embora esquecida.

A forma de pensar e as motivações humanas vão desaparecendo, mas não a inteligência e a memória. Ainda lembrava do que tinha sido e do que tinha vivido, mas nada daquilo parecia ter mais importância. Era como se a imersão no oceano o fizesse recuperar a sanidade perdida, como se o mar lavasse de sua mente toda a loucura que absorvera dos homens. Não buscaria voltar à forma humana, pelo menos por um bom tempo.

Mas um projeto não abandonaria. Ainda ansiava por temperaturas amenas e pela luz do sol. O caminho até o Mar de Sargaços era longo, mas ele chegaria lá.

Muito abaixo da superfície agitada pelo vento forte, havia um quase silêncio. Aos poucos, o que parecia silêncio começava a ganhar significado. O monstro voltava a entender os esquecidos sons do oceano. E os sons, quase uma música, pareciam formar palavras.

Ele pensa escutar uma saudação numa extinta língua pré-helênica.

- Bem vindo de volta, Nérites, filho de Nereu.

- Sim, estou finalmente em casa.

.

.

_TESSY_

Tessy ficou um tempo olhando para o mar, na direção que o corvo tomara.

- Aproveite bem o tempo que lhe resta, Nérites. O cerco está se fechando. O mundo está cada vez mais perigoso para os antigos. E antes do final deste século, no seu sexto milênio de vida, teremos finalmente o nosso momento. O nosso encontro final.

Depois, pensou em Samuel Winchester e no papel que ele teria no novo futuro que acabara de ser escrito. O garoto traria o Apocalipse. Pensou em como teria sido melhor para bilhões de humanos se Nérites tivesse agido logo no primeiro dia.

'Bem, tudo tem que acabar um dia', pensou. Porque teria que ser diferente com os homens e sua civilização?

Mas, isso a deixava triste. Já estava acostumada com os homens e com as mudanças que sua criatividade impunha ao mundo.

Sentiria falta dos humanos.

Mais até que dos dinossauros.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

1. A pesquisa de Bobby Singer considerou a possibilidade do metamorfo ser descendente da divindade marinha Nereu , mas ele acabou descartando a hipótese. Ver (Cap. 5), CAPÍTULO III.

2. O metamorfo revelou ter lembranças de vagar pelo fundo do oceano, no (Cap. 14), CAPÍTULO VII.

3. Essa fic foi escrita antes da conclusão da 5ª temporada, que mostra o Apocalipse sendo abortado.

* * *

**(Cap. 75) Epílogo 2**

.

_ROSS_

A primeira lua cheia foi cercada de expectativa e apreensão.

A possibilidade de Jason transformar-se em uma fera irracional, trazendo pânico e morte nas vizinhanças de San Jose apavorava a todos. E ao próprio Jason mais que todos.

Um pequeno anexo fora construído às pressas num ponto isolado da propriedade dos Lang. John Winchester supervisionou pessoalmente a construção, que incorporou dicas de Bobby Singer com base nas capacidades e limitações conhecidas de lobisomens e _skinwalkers_.

As paredes grossas reforçadas davam ao anexo a aparência do que realmente era: um bunker.

John tinha uma gigantesca dívida de gratidão com Jason Lang Ross. Aprofundara a investigação sobre os acontecimentos na _SPN_ e agora tinha certeza que devia exclusivamente a Jason o fato de Sam ainda estar vivo.

Jason ajudara - e muito - a manter Sam na ignorância da real ameaça por que passara. Mas, nem mesmo assim, John podia fechar os olhos e permitir que um monstro vivesse e no futuro matasse inocentes. Se Jason não conseguisse se controlar na forma de lobo, John teria que dar uma solução permanente.

Jason foi trancado no pequeno quarto acolchoado onde uma pequena clarabóia feita em vidro à prova de balas deixava entrar o luar da primeira noite da lua cheia. Câmaras monitoravam suas reações.

Dois homens de confiança, vindos da fazenda da família em Topeka, com roupas especiais de proteção e equipados com armas de dardos tranqüilizantes, tasers e spray de pimenta, guardavam o bunker.

Caso necessário, Jason seria sedado, de preferência, ainda na cela.

Mas, a noite transcorreu sem sobressaltos.

Assim como as seguintes.

A lua cheia não promovia a transformação involuntária em lobo.

Mas, como Jason era tecnicamente um _skinwalker_ e não um lobisomem, a possibilidade de transformação ainda não estava descartada.

John despediu-se dos Lang. Voltaria no mês seguinte quando já teriam os resultados dos primeiros testes e, se necessário, fariam outros. Até lá alguém deveria acompanhar Jason todo o tempo e sedá-lo ao menor sinal de descontrole.

Mas, os testes realmente decisivos seriam conduzidos, nas três semanas seguintes, na propriedade isolada de Black Crow, no Oregon, pelo relutante xamã navajo.

Nascha, Kai e vó Lang acompanharam o treinamento psicológico e os rituais de purificação que prepararam Jason para que este invocasse a proteção do seu lobo totem. Ao assumir a forma de lobo, seu espírito humano devia estar em harmonia com o espírito do_ Lobo_ e, assim, receber seus dons. O Lobo totem precisava reconhecê-lo e aceitá-lo em sua alcatéia.

Black Crow, com pintura ritual, segura firmemente os dois lados da cabeça de Jason, impedindo que desvie o olhar. Envolvidos pela fumaça da queima de ervas aromáticas rituais, ambos recitam juntos o feitiço de invocação.

Nascha, Kai e vó Lang, por sua vez, entoavam um mantra de apaziguamento da fera interior que vive em todos os homens.

Oito caixas de som dispostas em círculo ao redor do grupo, ligadas a um gravador de fita, reproduziam a batida rítmica dos tambores rituais da tribo.

Jason assume mais uma vez a forma de lobo. Um grande e belo lobo de pelo brilhante e sedoso, da cor exata de seus cabelos. Os olhos vivos e amigáveis, do mesmo tom de verde que tinha na forma humana, mostram que a mente de Jason mantinha o controle.

Kai tem tanta certeza disso que corre para abraçar seu irmão de leite, rodeando com os braços o pescoço do lobo. Jason retribui o carinho com sua língua molhada de cachorro grande.

Mesmo um lobo selvagem não é um assassino de tempo integral. A tradição navajo diz que um skinwalker mantém a racionalidade, ou parte dela, na forma animal. A transformação só retira as inibições e o controle do superego, deixando o amaldiçoado ao sabor das próprias emoções. Quando matam, seguem um instinto assassino que já apresentavam quando ainda eram homens e que geralmente fora a causa de sua maldição.

A volta à forma humana era bem mais difícil. O animal precisava visualizar mentalmente a si mesmo na forma humana e desejar a transformação. O animal precisava sentir-se seguro e em paz para fazê-lo. Mas, existia uma forma bem mais fácil, embora não fosse a mais rápida: adormecer. Ou ficar inconsciente. Jason acordou humano e relatou excitado como é ver o mundo com os sentidos de um lobo.

Jason praticou até ganhar o controle da transformação. Em pouco tempo, conseguia comandar a transformação para lobo sem a ajuda das práticas rituais. Mas, para reverter à forma humana, precisava adormecer.

Esse teria que ser para sempre um segredo dos Lang. Ou Jason seria caçado. Se não por John Winchester, por outros caçadores de monstros.

.

Novamente na propriedade dos Lang, na lua cheia seguinte, John se tranqüiliza ao ver que nenhum dos testes que conduzira para provocar ou confirmar a transformação dera resultado.

Inclusive aqueles de base científica, como análises de sangue e testes comparativos de DNA de sua condição antiga e atual.

Quando parte em definitivo, John Winchester está certo que Jason Ross está completamente livre da maldição.

.

Mas, Jason não se considerava amaldiçoado.

Curtia vagar de madrugada na forma de lobo explorando o mundo com seus sentidos ampliados. Um mundo construído não só de imagens e sons, mas principalmente de cheiros.

E havia inúmeras outras possibilidades de forma que com o tempo ele exploraria.

.

Para quem conseguiu em apenas 48 horas trocar a urna com os restos mortais de Tristan, três semanas para falsificar os resultados dos testes nem chegou a ser um desafio.

.

Kai estava preocupada. Sabia que Jason era descuidado e autoconfiante. E que isso era o caminho para o desastre.

Kai resolveu então agir enquanto era tempo.

Com a ajuda do pai, arrumou um filhote de lobo de pelo claro e passou a circular com ele por toda San Jose. Ganhou até a matéria de capa de uma revista de ricos & famosos em que o cenário era a maravilhosa Casa Grande da propriedade dos Lang. Numa das fotos, Jason e Kai brincavam com o pequeno lobo.

Era parte do plano de dar a Jason, no futuro, uma identidade secreta.

O lobo Jason seria, quando lhe conviesse ou caso fosse descoberto, a versão adulta daquele lobinho de estimação da irmãzinha Kai.

* * *

**(Cap. 76) Epílogo 3**

.

_KAI_

Kai nunca sentiu falta de um pai. Mas, foi descobrindo no dia a dia que era muito bom ter um. BC estava surpreendendo e se surpreendendo como pai.

Kai descobrira o potencial da empresa do pai. Mais especificamente do site na web, para divulgar a cultura de sua tribo. Recebera carta-branca e estava trabalhando com uma empresa desenvolvedora para criar um portal que, mais do que mostrar os costumes ancestrais, trouxesse a tribo para o século XXI. Uma _nova _cultura, não tão _pura,_ mas com certeza mais _viva._

Ela também estava impressionada com a quantidade de conhecimento místico que BC armazenara. Um tesouro que parecia inesgotável. Com esse conhecimento, e tendo o pai como mentor, ela se transformaria numa verdadeira xamã navajo e, talvez, um dia, conseguisse desfazer a maldição do skinwalker e fazer de Jason novamente um homem.

.

.

_NASCHA_

Nascha ficara dividida entre permanecer ao lado de Jason, ainda inseguro de sua nova condição de skinwalker, ou acompanhar a filha na sua descoberta do pai.

Mas, Jason lhe assegurou que estava bem e que correria para ela pedindo colo ao menor problema. E Nascha ainda não confiava o suficiente em BC.

Rezava para que BC não tivesse escutado sua declaração de amor e se tranqüilizou quando ele não fez nenhum comentário a respeito. Mas, reparou satisfeita que, desde que chegara, ele a cercava de atenção e galanteios.

BC estava acertando na sua estratégia de não tentar consertar algo que um dia tinha se quebrado.

Nada de discutir o passado. Estava investindo em recomeçar do zero, como se fosse essa a primeira vez. O que contava era o sentiam ou poderiam vir a sentir um pelo outro daqui para frente.

.

.

_KRISTIN LANG_

As primeiras semanas foram muito difíceis para Kristin Lang. Depoimentos e mais depoimentos. Conversas e mais conversas com advogados.

Mas, a tática apontada por John Winchester começava a dar resultado. Os depoimentos das testemunhas apontavam para eventos sobrenaturais e a polícia não sabia como lidar com esse tipo de informação.

Kim Walker continuava foragido e as investigações mostravam que, por mais impossível que parecesse, havia uma ligação entre ele e os crimes atribuídos ao advogado Andrew Nolan.

A comprovação de que Andrew Nolan já estava morto quando os crimes aconteceram só fortalecia a convicção da polícia da participação de Kim Walker nos crimes. A questão era como Kim Walker poderia tê-los realizado estando na Califórnia. Ainda não tinham encontrado nenhuma evidência de deslocamentos nas datas e para os locais dos crimes. Estavam num beco sem saída.

Jared Pawlowski permanecia em coma. Seu depoimento era fundamental para que o processo avançasse. Mas, o tempo passava sem que sua situação clínica se alterasse, esfriando o interesse da mídia. Os gastos e atenção que a família Lang estava dedicando ao segurança ferido, fato bastante destacado pela mídia, criavam um clima favorável, diluindo as suspeitas.

Apesar de todos os problemas, Kristin Lang estava se sentindo revigorada. E muito mais leve agora que John Winchester era página virada na sua vida. Até os seus problemas de saúde pareciam ter desaparecido.

Reencontrar John Winchester lembrou-lhe que nem sempre fora uma velha severa e rabugenta. Viu a si mesma com os olhos da jovem Kristin e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu.

Nada é tão difícil quanto mudar velhos hábitos, mas ela nunca fugira de um desafio. Tivera a coragem de enfrentar um monstro. Encontraria a coragem para matar o monstro que crescera no interior sua alma.

Era impressão sua ou havia algo mais na atenção e nos sorrisos do advogado senior do jurídico da K-Milk?

Ele era pelo menos quinze anos mais novo, mas isso não seria uma novidade na vida dela. Quem sabe se transferisse a próxima reunião do escritório de advocacia para um restaurante aconchegante as coisas não ficassem mais claras?

Estava mais do que na hora de voltar a pensar um pouco mais nela própria em primeiro lugar.

* * *

11.06.2013


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

* * *

**(Cap. 77) Epílogo 4**

.

_TRISTAN & MARTHA_

- Já se despediu de seu neto, Martha. Vamos. O Paraíso a espera, mas não vai esperar para sempre.

- Mas Tristan vai conosco, não vai?

- É como eu já falei antes pra senhora. Para alguns, o caminho para o Paraíso é mais longo.

- Vai, vó. Eu fico feliz sabendo que pelo menos a senhora vai ficar bem.

- Mas, e você? O que vai ser de você, sozinho em um mundo de névoa.

Martha apertou forte ambas as mãos de Tessy e a olhou nos olhos, implorando silenciosamente.

- Eu não tenho as chaves do Céu, Martha.

- Não há mesmo nada que possa ser feito?

Havia uma dor profunda no pedido da velha senhora. O próprio significado de Paraíso estava se perdendo para ela. Tessy gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa para lhe devolver o sorriso, mas ..

Tessy olha pensativa para o corpo caído de Jared Pawlowski. A alma seguira para o Paraíso, como o anjo havia prometido. Mas, o corpo ainda não estava irremediavelmente perdido. A perda de sangue fora imensa, as funções vitais estavam imperceptíveis, mas ele não morreria até que ela assim o determinasse. O anjo podia determinar o destino da alma, mas a morte do corpo dependia somente dela.

- Tristan, em nenhum outro momento isso seria possível, mas o próprio tempo está sendo reordenado para construção de um novo futuro. Esse rapaz, Jared Pawlowski, é de uma linhagem muito antiga e um dos poucos que pode servir de receptáculo para anjos. Isto vale também para outros seres espirituais. Se você se apressar e ocupar o corpo, no momento sem uma alma, poderá viver todo o tempo que era destinado a ele antes da intervenção do anjo.

- Parece ótimo.

- Mas devo alertá-lo que o destino da sua alma volta a depender de suas escolhas. Você terá no futuro um novo julgamento. E mais, ao penetrar no corpo, as memórias de Tristan Jared Ross vão desaparecer completamente, assim como as destes nossos dois primeiros encontros. Você só as terá de volta quando nos encontrarmos da próxima vez. Até lá, viverá com as memórias gravadas no corpo. É a sua alma, a sua essência, mas a vida que terá será a continuação da vida de Jared Pawlowski.

- Faça as escolhas certas, meu neto. Estarei aguardando você no Paraíso.

- Beijo, vó. Me espere lá. Obrigado, Tessy.

- Melhor sorte desta vez, Tristan.

.

.

_ROSS & JARED P._

Os ferimentos eram muito graves e a recuperação de Jared P. foi muito lenta. Mais de um mês em coma. Foram necessárias também diversas cirurgias reparadoras.

A família Lang se responsabilizou por todo o tratamento, já que o rapaz não tinha recursos nem parentes próximos.

Ross, principalmente, acompanhou de perto a recuperação de Jared, fazendo freqüentes visitas ao hospital. Não conseguia deixar de sentir-se responsável pelo rapaz. Afinal, ele quase morrera em conseqüência de decisões imprudentes suas.

Os médicos atestaram que Jared sofrera perda da memória recente e alertavam que a perda podia ser permanente. O rapaz não guardava nenhuma lembrança dos seis meses anteriores ao ataque. Sua última recordação era de um pouco antes de deixar sua cidade natal, em Ohio.

Nenhuma das muitas tentativas que Ross fizera para contatar o espírito do irmão dera resultado. Já acreditava que Tristan, uma vez vingado, tinha seguido em frente. Queria acreditar que estava em paz.

Desde que descobrira que tinha um irmão, Ross se pegara muitas vezes pensando que um dia os dois seriam grandes amigos e que o irmão seria aquele com quem poderia contar para o resto da vida. Uma ligação mais duradoura que a nascida de amores e paixões. Gostava também da idéia de ter a quem proteger, pois era da sua natureza ser protetor.

Investira muito no projeto de manter ao menos uma sombra do irmão ao seu lado. Estava sendo muito doloroso para Ross abrir mão deste projeto.

Lembrava freqüentemente da adrenalina que fora lutar pela própria vida lado a lado com o irmão. Da excitação. Do medo mesclado com felicidade. Fora muito intenso, mas fora também muito rápido.

E acabara.

.

Aos poucos, sem perceber, Ross começou a transferir para Jared os sentimentos que tinha por Tristan.

Tristan também tinha Jared no nome. Tristan _Jared_. Já até os achava meio parecidos, talvez por terem cabelos escuros e serem praticamente da mesma altura. Só que, ao contrário de Tristan, que era um ano mais velho que Ross, Jared era um ano mais novo.

E olhando para o rapaz adormecido, pensou alto.

- E então, Jared. Você aceita ser meu irmão para o resto da vida?

Falara por falar. Sem refletir.

Ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer em voz alta, achou algo completamente despropositado.

Mas, ao pensar pela segunda vez, já não achava algo tão estapafúrdio assim.

Começava a levar a sério aquela idéia.

.

Três meses depois, ao receber alta do hospital, sem saber ainda o rumo que daria à sua vida, Jared Pawlowski recebeu, surpreso, o convite de Jason Ross para que ficasse uns tempos hospedado na propriedade dos Lang. Pelo menos até que reconstruísse sua vida.

Não mais como um empregado. Como um convidado da família.

* * *

**(Cap. 78) Epílogo 5**

_PETER ROSS_

A Sra. Lang preferiu seguir de carro até _Harveyville_. Na verdade, ia primeiro a Topeka discutir os aspectos práticos de sua decisão com seu irmão, Clark. Sentia-se um pouco culpada quando pensava assim, mas agradecia a Deus por Clark ter enviuvado.

Sabia que Clark era totalmente contra sua decisão de transferir parte da herança de Adeline para o homem que a filha escolhera como marido. Queria encontrar uma solução de consenso, que conciliasse os direitos de Peter Ross com os interesses da família Lang.

Não tinha pressa. Era até bom que a viagem levasse alguns dias. Ajudaria a fazer com que ela própria se acostumasse com a idéia.

Ainda não estava segura do acerto de sua decisão quando o motorista parou o carro em frente à casa de Peter Ross. Ver na parede, junto à porta de entrada, as fotos de momentos felizes do breve casamento da filha, ajudou a convencê-la.

- Sra. Lang. É uma surpresa muito grande vê-la aqui, em minha casa, depois de tantos anos.

- Boa tarde, Peter. Saiba que sinto muito por Tristan e também por sua mãe.

- Obrigado. Fique à vontade.

- Foi muito difícil para mim vir até aqui, Peter. Você me conhece. Vou ser direta. Não espero que me perdoe, afinal foram muitos anos de mentiras. Mas, é importante que você saiba que ainda tem um filho vivo. Um rapaz maravilhoso, que vai precisar muito de você.

- Um filho?

- O bebê que Adeline estava esperando quando morreu. Está vivo.

- O bebê sobreviveu?

- Sobreviveu. Criei o garoto na minha propriedade de San Jose. Ele hoje cursa Direito em Stanford.

- E que a fez vir aqui me contar isso depois de tantos anos? O que espera de mim, Sra. Lang?

- Que cuide de Jason. Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre.

- Jason! É esse o nome do meu filho?

- Jason Lang ROSS, embora ele se apresente como Jason Ross Lang.

- Não fui um bom pai para Tristan. Porque acha que serei um bom pai para Jason?

- Porque acho que aprendeu algo com a morte de Tristan. Eu aprendi muito.

- Tristan morreu me odiando.

- Tristan está em paz agora. Ele o perdoou e pede seu perdão. Tome, veja essa gravação. São uns poucos minutos de uma gravação maior que um dia lhe mostrarei.

- Onde ele está? Jason.

- Em San Jose. Não disse a ele que viria aqui. Eu e ele esperaremos você lá. Neste envelope tem uma passagem aérea e as informações de como chegar na propriedade. Venha quando estiver pronto para conhecer seu filho. Será bem recebido em minha casa. Pense nela como a casa de Adeline e de seu filho.

.

Peter sentia-se deslocado em _Harveyville_. A cidade fora cruel com Tristan. Sua mãe tinha morrido. Não havia mais nada que o prendesse ali. Talvez fosse mesmo a hora de deixar o Kansas. Tinha um filho que não conhecia. Precisava recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sabia agora que podemos não ter todo o tempo que pensamos para corrigir nossos erros.

.

Peter foi bem recebido na mansão dos Lang, mas sentia-se inseguro perto do filho universitário, tão auto-suficiente e cheio de atividades.

Sentia-se um caipira semi-analfabeto, sem assunto e sem ter o que ensinar ou o que oferecer ao filho.

Era bem mais fácil conversar com o garoto desmemoriado, que, como ele, vinha de uma cidade pequena. O garoto lhe lembrava Tristan até nos pequenos gestos, mas sem a permanente necessidade de confrontação.

Sabia que errara muito com Tristan. TINHA que acertar desta vez.

Jared P. poderia ser a ponte entre ele e o filho e seu mundo.

Já gostava muito do rapaz. Era como se tivesse ganhado dois filhos.

* * *

**(Cap. 79) Epílogo 6**

.

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

John ligara da Califórnia. Estava voltando. A Sra. Lang retirara as acusações de invasão. Ela própria conversara com os altos escalões da corporação e todos concordaram que o melhor seria abafar toda a história.

A Polícia não desejava mais publicidade para a invasão seguida de fuga seguida de desaparecimento de prontuário. Se Dean fosse preso e levado a julgamento, as falhas de segurança da Central de Polícia seriam expostas para o grande público e a mídia faria um escarcéu.

Cairiam cabeças da cúpula da Polícia.

Sam não ficou sabendo o quão próximo esteve da morte e John preferiu não contar a Dean nada do que acontecera. Se ao menos suspeitasse que um monstro quase matara Sam na Califórnia, Dean se mudaria para lá no dia seguinte. Ia querer estar junto até nas vezes que o irmão saísse com a namoradinha. Contara somente a Bobby e pedira segredo.

Dean estava numa ansiedade louca desde que o pai dissera que conseguira um carro que era a cara dele. Dean insistia em saber dos detalhes, mas John fora evasivo e dissera que ele saberia quando recebesse o carro.

Antes mesmo do Chevy Impala 67 entrar no ferro-velho, Dean reconheceu o ruído do motor. Foi John sair do carro e Dean ocupar o banco do motorista.

Não parou para olhar para o pai. Não lembrou que Sam existia. Abraçou o carro e chorou de felicidade.

.

.

_SAM WINCHESTER_

Sam notou o ar decidido de Jess quando ela o recebeu e imediatamente o puxou para si. Gostou quando ela tomou a iniciativa de puxar a camisa dele para fora da calça, jogá-lo de costas na cama e vir para cima dele com uma bateria de beijos.

Sam não estava acreditando. Decididamente aquela não era Jess. A garota parecia possuída. Bem, possuída ou não, tudo que ele queria é que ela continuasse a se aproveitar dele. E ela continuou com os avanços, provocativa e sensual. Desabotoou seu jeans e foi baixando lentamente o zíper. Era o sinal verde que ele esperou por tanto tempo.

Era a sua vez de assumir a iniciativa e mostrar que tinha pegada.

E foi assim a primeira vez dos dois.

Perfeita.

Ah! Foi perfeita para ela também.

.

.

_SAM & DEAN_

No dia seguinte, Sam acordou querendo dividir sua felicidade com o mundo. Mas, principalmente, queria dividir sua felicidade com o irmão.

- Dean? Sou eu, Sam! Queria que soubesse que estou muito, muito feliz. E também que te amo muito, meu irmão.

- Eu também estou feliz, Sammy. Feliz que VOCÊ tenha finalmente dado o braço a torcer e ligado para dizer que VOCÊ me ama muito. Porque eu NEM LEMBRO QUE VOCÊ EXISTE.

- Babaca _['Jerk']_

- Vagaba _['Bitch']._

.

Dean seca os olhos com a manga da camisa. Tudo que queria naquele momento era que Sam desligasse.

Agradeceu a Deus por sua voz ter se mantido firme até o final da ligação.

Não entendia bem o que estava sentindo.

Sam estava feliz. Não era tudo o que importava?

Sam reafirmara que o amava. Não era tudo que queria ouvir?

O que mais ele queria? O que era essa dor no peito que o impedia de respirar?

.

A verdade é que machucava Dean saber que Sam podia sentir-se assim tão feliz estando tão distante da família, e, ao dizer família, queria dizer dele próprio, Dean.

.

QUASE O** FIM**

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Final influenciado pelo episódio 5x16, exibido na semana anterior a esse capítulo ter sido escrito.

* * *

NO CAPÍTULO FINAL, UM PERSONAGEM BEM MAIS IMPORTANTE DO QUE PARECEU SER.

* * *

14.06.2013

EU TENHO UMA SEGUNDA FIC, MAS ESTOU BASTANTE HESITANTE EM POSTAR. O REVIEW É COMO A MOEDA QUE SE JOGA PARA O MÚSICO DE RUA. NÃO É PRECISO FAZER NENHUMA ANÁLISE CRÍTICA DA OBRA. BASTA DIZER UM OI.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX - FINAL**

* * *

**(Cap. 80) Epílogo 7**

.

**_JORDAN & JENNIFER_**

.

DUAS HORAS ANTES

Jennifer, a melhor amiga de Jessica, sempre tivera uma queda por Jordan. Mas, a concorrência era grande.

Além de atraente e divertido, Jordan era um ótimo partido. Namorador como era, ele só dormia sozinho quando queria. Para Jennifer, que fazia a linha _moça de família_, a concorrência, além de grande, era desleal.

Jennifer mal acredita quando Jordan se dirige a ela na boate lotada. Primeiro foram sorrisos. Muitos sorrisos. Depois do primeiro beijo, muitos outros. Uns amassos. Uns drinques. Jennifer sabe onde aquilo ia acabar, mas cansou de ser certinha e permanecer sozinha.

Antes ela tinha sempre a companhia da Jess. Mas, ultimamente, a Jess só tinha olhos para o Sam. Era somente Sam, Sam e Sam. O melhor que ela tinha a fazer era descolar um namorado e rápido. Jordan era amigo de Sam. Seria perfeito. Os quatro sempre juntos.

.

.

QUATRO HORAS ANTES

- Rolou, não rolou?

- Do que você está falando?

- Esse sorriso de orelha a orelha que não sai da sua cara já te entregou. Ainda vai negar que rolou?

- Se eu não fosse um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ia gritar pro mundo inteiro que foi _MARAVILHOSO_.

- Uau! O Ross é mesmo isso tudo?

- Quer parar de vez com essa história. Vai acabar chegando aos ouvidos da Jess.

- Medinho que ela acredite? Mesmo depois de uma noite tão _maravilhosa_?

- 'Tá bom, confesso. Sou _EU_ quem fica incomodado. Eu sou um caipira do Kansas, esqueceu?

- 'Tá bom, parei. Então? Feliz com a Jessica?

- Muito! E em parte devo isso a você. Não esqueci que foi você quem me apresentou à Jess.

- Mas, eu me arrependi e MUITO. Devia ter ficado com ela pra mim. _EU_ é quem merecia estar com esse sorriso no rosto. Quem sabe ainda não está em tempo?

- Cara, se um dia você tirasse a Jess de mim, eu - sei lá - era capaz de enterrar uma faca no seu peito.

- Você não faria isso. Garota tem aí aos montes. Um amigo como Bradley Jordan só tem um, Sammy.

- Sammy, né? Pois saiba que, a partir de hoje, vou passar a te chamar de _Brady_.

Jordan dá um sorriso de não to nem aí e se dirige para a porta. Mais que um encontro, tinha uma missão a desempenhar naquela noite.

.

.

AGORA

Jennifer alugava um pequeno apartamento no terceiro andar de um prédio antigo de Palo Alto, sem elevador. Jordan era o primeiro rapaz que ela levava lá. Preocupada com a própria reputação, aceitou a sugestão do Jordan para que saísse da boate antes e se encontrassem lá fora.

As ruas estavam quase desertas naquela noite chuvosa. Subiram as escadas em silêncio depois de se certificarem que ninguém os vira entrar.

Ainda no último lance da escada, antes de entraram no apartamento, Jordan puxa Jennifer para si e a beija ardentemente. Suas mãos ladeiam o rosto da garota e, olhos nos olhos, ele sorri e ela acompanha o sorriso. Mas, o sorriso muda. O rosto de Jordan exibe uma expressão maldosa.

Jennifer mal tem tempo de manifestar o espanto quando os olhos do seu _namorado dos sonhos_ passam a totalmente negros.

.

O barulho da queda atrai a atenção do vizinho do andar de baixo que lutava contra o sono em frente à televisão.

Um acidente trágico. A pobre garota havia caído da escada e quebrado o pescoço.

- Nada pessoal, Jenny. Mas, meu amigo Sam merece que Jess seja todinha dele. Somente dele. Sem você para atrapalhar. Sam & Jess, cada vez mais ligados, mais apaixonados, mais dependentes um do outro. Até o belo dia em que esse conto de fadas vai acabar. E aí, Sam, você vai QUEBRAR. Mas, não se preocupe, nós vamos estar aqui para colar os pedacinhos.

.

**O COMEÇO**

_continua no piloto da série SUPERNATURAL_

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Brady é a forma abreviada de diversos nomes em inglês. Escolhi Bradley. Mas Brady também pode ser um sobrenome irlandês. Brady é personagem do episódio SPN 5x20, 'O Demônio que Conhecemos'.

Para quem esqueceu, no episódio 5x20 do seriado, Sam crava a faca de Ruby no peito de seu antigo amigo e colega de quarto Brady, que o Inferno designara para vigiá-lo nos anos de Stanford, após este confessar que matou Jessica.

* * *

18.06.2013


End file.
